Arendelle Palace
by BritannyLloyd
Summary: El trono de Elsa corre peligro. Con el heredero al Reino y prometido de Elsa muerto en un accidente de barco, Arendelle queda a su merced. Pero cuando el Rey descubre a Jackson Overland Frost, un primo lejano dos veces removido, las cosas cambian en el Palacio de Arendelle para siempre. [LEER SINOPSIS COMPLETA EN LA HISTORIA]
1. Sinopsis

El trono de Elsa corre peligro. Con el heredero al Reino y prometido de Elsa muerto en un accidente de barco, Arendelle queda a su merced. Pero cuando el Rey descubre a Jackson Overland Frost, un primo lejano dos veces removido, las cosas cambian en el Palacio de Arendelle para siempre.

El nuevo heredero resulta ser nada más que un obrero de clase media, quien preferiría estar a kilómetros de distancia de la realeza. Jack no quiere ser Rey y Elsa no piensa rendirse sin luchar. Obtiene con el tiempo más razones para detestarlo, pero a la vez descubre que hay algo más que imprudencia y orgullo en él.

Jack deberá aceptar su destino y su destino debe aceptarlo a él. ¿Tendrá Arendelle un Rey o una Reina?

| Fanfic de Jelsa adaptada del show Downton Abbey |

 **Aviso:**

º Los sucesos no ocurren en el mismo tiempo que Frozen o Rise of the Guardians.

º Sin magia involucrada.

º Los Reyes de Arendelle no murieron en el naufragio. º Centrado a comienzos del siglo XX, en Europa. (Noruega, para ser precisos)


	2. Capítulo 1

**[Editado]**

 **Aviso: Los nombres del Rey y la Reina fueron cambiados para ser más exacta la historia. Espero no les moleste.**

 **Roderick: Adgar**

 **Cathrine: Idun**

 _Abril, 1912_

A veces no recibes una señal. Ni una alerta.

En dos semanas Elsa se casaría con Philippe Pierre Ingeborg, futuro Rey de Arendelle. Portaba su apellido, pero era el hijo de algo así como un primo muy, muy, muy lejano. Era normal y legal. Y con él, sus sueños se cumplirían como decían todos.

O eso se obligaba a pensar como único motivo.

Esa mañana se despertó con el sonido de la campana que el mayordomo tocaba a las 7:30. Se estiró como un gato en seda blanca y rodó en la amplia cama para tirar del cordel al lado de la misma. En el piso de abajo, en el ala oeste, sonaría la campanilla y la doncella vendría a vestirla.

Fue hacia el tocador de roble, desarmó su trenza de noche y permaneció estática, lista para prepararse para bajar a desayunar. Pronto, vio a Annkjell pasar por la puerta en su uniforme celeste desde el espejo.

—Buenos días, alteza. —su voz era suave.

La joven de cabello dorado sacó la ropa que tenía preparada del armario y la vistió con una larga falda alta y camisa clara y moderada. Iba al desayuno, no a un banquete. Cepilló su lacio cabello platinado y lo ató en un moño cercano a la nuca. Era una espléndida peluquera. Elsa siempre lo pensó.

Para cuando se marchó Annkjell, Elsa rodeó su cuello con un collar de opal y suspiró.

 _Otra mañana igual que todas._ Otra mañana menos de libertad hasta que Philippe volviera de uno de sus tantos viajes.

Bajó al primer piso, a la sala de té donde desayunaban todos menos su madre. Su padre ya estaba allí, era el primero en llegar cada día. Escuchó la conversación que tenía con Carrder, el mayordomo, antes de entrar.

—No creo que haya listas de sobrevivientes aún. —dijo su padre. Se oía ruidos de vajilla.

—Entiendo que la mayoría de las damas de primera clase fueron rescatadas a tiempo, Majestad. —respondía el viejo y pulcro Carrder.

—Que Dios ayude a los pobres hombres debajo de la cubierta. Qué tragedia.

—Papá. —cabeceó ella al ingresar.

—Buen día, hija.

Fue a su lado, sentado al final de la mesa, y centró su atención en el periódico que leía. Ambos pares de ojos miraban apenados el papel y sus pequeñas letras impresas.

—Cuando Annkjell me contó pensé que lo había soñado. ¿Conocemos a alguien a bordo? —preguntó Elsa con tono neutro. Tampoco es que fuera a sacar su pañuelo para llorar a gente que jamás ha conocido.

Sin despegar el rostro, el hombre nombró algunos nombres que Elsa solo oyó una vez en la vida. Retrocedió a servirse de la rinconera unas tostadas, mermelada y algo de jugo. El té humeaba en la mesa.

— ¿No se suponía que era insumergible? —pensó en voz alta y caminó hacia su lugar en la mesa, a la derecha de él, acarreando los platillos brillantes.

—Toda montaña no puede escalarse hasta que alguien lo hace...

—Buenos días, papá. —saludaba Anna. — ¿Qué tal Carrder?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, alteza. —dijo desde una esquina parado como armadura.

Elsa no la vio entrar porque estaba concentrada en no volcar la tetera, pero estaba segura de que sonreía como si fueran a comer pastel de chocolate y hubiese fuegos artificiales en la mesa.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué es eso que traes? —advirtió él. Dejó su periódico de lado.

—Acaba de llegar. Un telegrama. —Anna le entregó el sobrecito mostaza. Fue a buscar su comida y sonrió a su hermana mayor; llevaba un bello vestido oliva que combinaba con sus ojos. Se sentó enfrente de Elsa.

El Rey abrió el sobre. Anna y Elsa lo miraron ansiosas en silencio. De pronto el silencio duró una eternidad.

— ¿Qué es, papá? —Elsa fue la que rompió la tensión. Sin embargo, fue su rostro al levantar la vista lo que la hizo temblar de repente.

El hombre pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa y atravesó la puerta sin más.

— ¿Qué crees que sea como para que se comporte así? —Anna susurró minutos después de que se fuera.

—No lo sé, Anna. —sacudió la cabeza. — Pero no es difícil saber que no será nada bueno.

* * *

— ¿Está su Majestad despierta? —preguntó el Rey Adgara la doncella de su esposa que transitaba por los pasillos de arriba.

—Le llevaré el desayuno en un momento, Majestad.

—Gracias, O'vidia.

Adgar llamó apresurado a la puerta de su aposento. Un apacible 'hola' se oyó del otro lado.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —y sin esperar respuesta lo hizo. La noticia no podía demorarse.

La Reina Idun reposaba en su cama con la misma reacción de todo Arendelle. De toda Europa y el mundo. Estaba leyendo el Daily News, que tenía la fotografía del Titanic en primera plana.

— ¿No es terrible? — apretó su mano en su blanco pecho. — El barco más famoso y prestigioso de todos, el tan prometedor, acaba en un desastre como este. Pensar que Juliann Cleysen estaba tan entusiasmada por viajar en él...

El Rey tenía la vista perdida en la ventana, sin enfrentar a su esposa aún. Fruncía la parte superior del labio, haciendo a su bigote danzar un triste vals.

—Es tan horrible para describir. —indicó Idun pasando las páginas.

—Recibí un telegrama de unos de los socios de James Bor desde Nueva York. —por fin la miró.

— ¿Y? —soltó el periódico. Adgar bajó el ceño, el dato le amargaba más en cuanto lo pensaba una y otra vez.

—Parece que Philippe y John estaban en el barco.

— ¡No! ¡No es posible! —dijo perturbada. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si le estrujaran el corazón con la mano. Lo mismo sentía el Rey. —No se iban hasta mayo. ¡No puede ser!

—Debieron haber cambiado los planes. Están en la lista de pasajeros.

El día parecía haberse tornado más gris que el mismo cielo. Los ojos de la Reina eran como platos. O'vidia entró con la bandeja de desayuno y lo dejó en el regazo de su señora.

—Gracias, O'vidia. Eso es todo por ahora. —la doncella notó la urgencia en su voz, por lo que se retiró a toda prisa y sin preguntar. Idun volvió a dirigirse a su esposo; estaba blanca como la tela de su camisón. —Pero estoy _segura_ de que los rescataron.

El silencio del Rey lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué? ¿A ninguno? —hubo una pausa. Inhaló profundo y comprimió su consternación. —Debes decírselo a Elsa. No puede enterarse por nadie más.

El hombre volvió a suspirar.

* * *

— ¿Significa que debo asumir luto completo? —la voz de Elsa retumbaba en la biblioteca. Su padre todavía se veía desconcertado desde que leyó ese misterioso telegrama. Aunque el misterio acababa de ser revelado.

—Es casi seguro que mi primo y su hijo estén muertos. —recalcó con tristeza. Parecía que Elsa no entendía ese punto. —Todos estaremos de luto.

—No... Me refiero a lo otro. —acarició sus manos. — Después de todo, el compromiso no era oficial.

—Si dices que no quieres llorar a Philippe como prometido, depende de ti, Elsa. — a pesar de que a él le gustaría que lo hiciera.

—Nadie lo sabía, salvo la familia. —apuntó ella.

—Repito. Depende de ti.

—Qué alivio.

El Rey tuvo que pestañear varias veces, intentando comprenderla. Pero supo que no debía. Su hija podía ser tan áspera y reservada como una bodega inaccesible, jamás sabría qué le circulaba en la mente. Se sentó en su escritorio nuevamente, pensativo, y Elsa se marchó cabizbaja.

 _Un peso menos_ , pensó al salir. No es que odiara a Philippe, le tenía cariño de hecho y su muerte era una pena como para toda la familia Ingeborg. Philippe era un buen hombre pero ella no lo amaba, y para ser sincera, jamás creyó que él la amara como decía. El compromiso no era más que un arreglo beneficioso: ella heredaría el trono mediante el matrimonio, lo que le pertenecía pero nunca obtendría por ser mujer.

Por ello, el arreglo haría feliz a todo el mundo, a ambas familias. No exactamente a ellos dos, pero era un sacrificio que hacían por su bien. Más bien el de ella, Philippe asumiría el trono de todos modos. Y serían Rey y Reina de Arendelle al fin.

Pero eso ya era historia. Jamás pasaría con él muerto. _¿Qué será ahora de mí?_

El título real se había ahogado en el océano, y el nuevo heredero era un incógnito, si es que lo hubiese. A menos que se pueda hacer algo para cambiarlo a favor de Elsa.

Todo era incierto ahora.

* * *

—No quiere llevar el luto. —comentó a su esposa mientras caminaban a casa amarrados del brazo. Ulises, el labrador, correteaba y ladraba a su alrededor por la plaza principal.

—Tendrá que hacerlo. Todos lo haremos.

—También haremos el funeral esta tarde, espero que vaya. Aunque no estarán sus cuerpos...

—O'vidia está buscando mis prendas negras para estos tiempos. —la Reina cambió de tema. — Y le dije a Annkjell que se fije qué tienen las niñas que aún les quepa.

—Bien.

—Claro que esto altera todo. —el Rey apartó la concentración del camino y sacudió la cabeza. —No intentes negarlo. Ahora seguramente deberás demandar el título para Elsa.

— ¿No podemos esperar hasta saber que están muertos antes de discutirlo?

—No hables como si no me rompiera el corazón, porque me duele su pérdida. Eran familia. Pero debes pensar en tu hija ahora. Sin heredero, no hay otra opción que hacerla Reina, ¿no crees? No podríamos dejar que Arendelle pierda su monarquía.

—Lo sé querida, pero no es así como funcionan las cosas. Las mujeres no heredan. Y yo no hago las leyes.

—Majestades. —Carrder se les aproximaba apretando el paso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—La Gran Duquesa de Andersen está aquí.

— ¿Qué querrá mamá ahora? —resopló el Rey. —Iré enseguida.

—Preguntó por la Reina Idun.

Los reyes intercambiaron la misma mirada; _'me pregunto qué hice mal esta vez'_ decía la de ella con humor.

—Y llegó el nuevo camarero, señor.

— ¿Sí? — lo había olvidado. — Muy bien, gracias Carrder.

Y la pareja fue escoltada por el mayordomo al palacio. Idun se encaminaba hacia la sala de estar y el Rey a la biblioteca; tenía muchas cartas que hacer.

—Y cuéntale lo de John y Philippe a mamá. Seguro no está enterada.— añadió antes de doblar por un corredor

* * *

—Claro que lo sé. —dijo la Gran Duquesa Viktoria, golpeando el bastón incrustado en gemas sobre la alfombra de la sala. A ella no se le escapaba ninguna noticia. Ninguna mosca que volara por el Palacio de Arendelle pasaba desapercibida. — ¿Por qué otra cosa habría venido?

—Roderick no quería que lo leyeras en el periódico y te alteraras.

—Me halaga. —su voz gastada por el tiempo indicaba lo contrario. —Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. —aclaró como si Idun no lo pensara. —Lamento mucho lo del pobre Philippe, claro.

—Todos lo queríamos mucho. —comentó la Reina.

—Pero nunca me importó John. Se parecía mucho a su madre, la mujer más vil que piso la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Te quedarás a almorzar? —le invitó cálidamente para dejar el tema.

—Gracias.

—Le avisaré a Carrder. —caminó a la puerta, pero la anciana vestida en caros tapados le frenó.

—Ya le avisé. ¿No sentamos?

 _Típica Viktoria_ , pensó Idun.

— Y bien… ¿Conocemos a este _nuevo_ heredero? —fue directo al grano.

—No, solo sabemos que puede existir uno.

—Es el primo tercero de Adgar, que fue suprimido dos veces. —la Gran Duquesa ya lo sabía, obviamente. _¿Cómo lo hacía?,_ nadie conocía la respuesta. —Que yo sepa nunca lo he visto. Podría ser cualquiera, incluso un granjero. ¿Te lo imaginas? — se desairó sarcástica.

—Todo sería más fácil si el título pasara a Elsa. Arendelle entero sabe que no hay nadie mejor capacitado para reinar, es Ingeborg pura y de corazón.

—Querida, sabes que mientras tú y mi hijo vivan eso no podrá ser posible. Y menos aún si Elsa no está casada. El trono podría pasar a cualquiera. ¡El Reino caería en ruinas!

—Pero algún día Adgar y yo no estaremos aquí. Y nos gustaría que nuestra primogénita tenga lo que le pertenece. Sin embargo, un completo desconocido lo tendrá por las tontas leyes.

— Vocabulario, querida. Ambas sabemos que aquello habría sucedido si ella se casaba con Philippe...

— ¿Me dices que no hay solución? ¿No se le podrá pasar el título a Elsa?

—No lo sé aún, pero la encontraremos. No he dedicado 30 años de mi vida a Arendelle para que todo vaya a un extraño quién sabe de dónde. Y tampoco mi hijo cuando cedí el trono por la muerte de mi esposo. —farfulló molesta y suspiró para reponerse.

— ¿Entonces seremos amigas? —dijo Idun iluminada, ¡qué oportunidad! No había sido muy cercana de su suegra por mucho tiempo, y esta parecía la ocasión. Si bien con ella nada es sencillo. Viktoria clavó sus ojos claros en los de ella. Idun sonrió amistosa, esperando un casi imposible _'sí'_ , pero el semblante de la Gran Duquesa no cambió.

—Somos aliadas, Idun, que puede ser mucho más efectivo.

 _Algo es algo._

* * *

—James, gracias por acompañarnos a la ceremonia. —ellos estaban adelantados de las chicas y su Reina y algunos otros amigos de la familia, de camino del cementerio al palacio. El Rey vislumbró que por las calles algunos pueblerinos vestían la cinta de luto en sus brazos.

—Estamos todos muy tristes por la noticia, mi Rey. —contestó el hombre bajito y de mejillas rechonchas.

—Lo sé, James. Fue la peor noticia que jamás he recibido. Pero te he invitado por otra razón. Y no me equivoco al decir que sabes de lo que te quiero hablar.

—Sí, he recibido su carta. —respiró profundo y acomodó su chaqueta. — ¿Cómo le explico esto, mi señor? Me temo que no le gustará la respuesta.

—El suspenso me mata. Dígame. —le insistió.

—Verá, Majestad, investigué pero no hay nada que la ley pueda hacer para pasarle el trono a Elsa por su condición de mujer. No mientras todavía esté el heredero, su primo dos veces removido. Tampoco creo que se pueda hacer aunque no haya tal heredero, ¿me comprende?

Otra mala, pésima noticia. Los hombros del Rey se desplomaron. Si no había nada que el mejor hombre de ley pudiera hacer, entonces no había esperanza para Elsa.

—Entiendo. —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—En verdad, Anna. ¿Es necesaria tanta exhibición? —Elsa acomodó su sombrero oscuro e irguió la espalda. Controló su caminar ya que casi había trastabillado unas calles atrás por el pueblo. Su hermana moqueaba con la nariz incrustada en su pañuelo.

—No lo hago. —respondió dócilmente ante la dureza de sus palabras

—Yo estaba comprometida con él, por Dios, no tú. Y yo puedo controlarme.

— ¿Por qué eres así, Elsa?—buscó su mirada, pero la de Elsa era inquebrantable y no se le movía un pelo de lugar. —Philippe era un hombre increíble, jamás pensé que le sucedería algo así. No lo merecía.

—Claro que piensas eso. —regañó. Se adelantó para entrar a la casa, dejándola a Anna con el pasmo tallado en ella.

Anna sabía lo que sugería con su educada lengua filosa, pero no se molestó. Si alguien lo había querido de verdad había sido ella, no Elsa, y eso era algo que atesorar y recordar.

— ¿Y el señor Bor? —preguntó la primogénita a su padre mientras entregaban sus abrigos a los lacayos.

—Se ha ido. —respondió después de un tiempo. Elsa tragó un _'oh'_. Su padre era tan fácil de leer como un libro; su semblante le decía más de lo que necesitaba saber. _No se podía. No se podía entregarme el título. ¡Sin embargo hay tantas mujeres al mando de un reino estos días!_

Pero entonces pensó que al menos lucharían por ella, que lo intentarían más. No podían cambiar las leyes, pero sí hacer algo al respecto. Le era claro que ya no se esforzaban siquiera. _¿De verdad no había esperanza para mí?_

Asintió y corrió escaleras arriba, lo más fino posible para que no notaran su cólera.

* * *

En su habitación llamó a Annkjell. Para cuando terminó de vestirla para la cena con otro oscuro vestido pero más elegante, Anna se invitó a pasar para esperar a que sonara la campana, así bajarían juntas.

—Quizás entendió mal, Alteza. —dijo Annkjell frente al tocador, concentrada en su obra. Colocó unas cuantas horquillas en el recogido, ya casi terminaba. Estaba discutiendo con Elsa los rumores del nuevo acompañante personal del Rey.

—No lo creo. La malhumorada de O'vidia le dijo a mamá que Bernt no puede hacer bien su trabajo. —echó perfume a sus muñecas. El rico aroma a pino y canela animaba el ambiente. Incluso, sentada desde su lecho armado, Anna apartó la revista que leía y olisqueó el aire apetecido. — ¿Por qué lo contrataron? Si apenas puede caminar.

—Oh, porque fue ayudante personal del Rey Adgar cuando luchaban en la guerra.

—Eso lo sé, pero igual.

—Me parece romántico. —comentó Anna con aura sentimental. Continuó leyendo.

—A mí no. —reconoció. — ¿Cómo puede un camarero hacer su trabajo si está rengo por una herida?

—No es _tan_ rengo. —explicó Annkjell pacífica. Sus cándidas manos, casi tan pálidas como las de Elsa, recorrían su cabello blanquecino, perfeccionando lo ya perfecto de su peinado. —Listo. ¿Algo más antes de que baje?

—No, eso es todo. Gracias. —se puso de pie y se admiró en el largo espejo. Resopló. —Odio el negro.

—No es por mucho tiempo. —expuso Anna. Elsa no le dio importancia a esa pequeña nota de queja en su voz. Se le pasó rápido. —Mamá dice que podemos pasar al medio luto el mes que viene. —se acercó a ella y acomodó la parte trasera del lujoso vestido, hablando dulcificada. —Y a los colores en septiembre.

—Igual me parece mucho para un primo.

— ¿Pero no para un prometido? —la miró extrañada. _Ahí estaba de nuevo,_ pensó Elsa. _Actuaba como si la estuviera ofendiendo a ella. ¡No estaba ofendiendo a nadie! Solo exhibía la pura realidad._

Elsa le echó un vistazo y se sentó frente a la cómoda. El celeste de sus ojos se veía cansado. Enrojeció un poco sus mejillas con rubor.

—No era un prometido verdaderamente.

— ¿No? —ella también se asentó dónde estaba. —Creí que así le dicen al hombre con quien te casarás, Elsa.

—No preciso un sermón, Anna. Y sólo iba a casarme con él solo si no aparecía nada mejor. —repuso colocándose unos aretes. Anna podía tomárselo como quisiese, y por lo visto prefirió la que hacía lucir a Elsa como la villana. Ella solo estaba siendo franca, se defendió Elsa imaginariamente.

—Qué cosa tan horrible que decir. —frunció el ceño pecoso.

—No te preocupes. Tú lo habrías tomado, ¿no es así? — _por supuesto que lo hubiese hecho._ Elsa se daba cuenta de cómo lo miraba. Cómo se miraban.

Anna permaneció callada, como si le hubiese arrojado una silla a la cara. Para cuando habló, tenía la mirada en la nada misma.

—Sí, yo lo habría aceptado. —se le humedecieron los ojos. —Si me hubieras dado la oportunidad lo habría aceptado sin vacilar.

Elsa le dedicó una última mirada. Dejó su revista y huyó del aposento. Por último, se colocó unos guantes a juego. Más negro.

* * *

Pasaron 15 minutos y tintineó la campana, hora de bajar. Anna se había recuperado, seguro lo estuvo meditando, y volvió a mostrarse casi partidaria con Elsa. Abrió la puerta y la quitó del ensueño.

—Voy a bajar, ¿vienes?

—Ve tú. Yo voy en un rato. —no se había movido del tocador. Se puso a jugar con un brazalete, esperando a que se fuera. Algo le había alarmado de todos modos, porque cerró la puerta y caminó hacia Elsa, cautelosa.

— Lamento sentirme furiosa contigo por él, pero eso no hará que dejemos de ser hermanas. Ningún argumento lo hará. Sé que estás triste por Philippe. Aunque no lo digas, yo lo _sé_.

—Eres adorable. —lo dijo enserio, sin sarcasmo u intención de herirla. Elsa se sentía miserable, y no había razón para disimularlo con ella. No se merecía su hostilidad solo porque ella estaba mal. Ambas lo estaban, más o menos. Meditó unos segundos antes de replicarle su reflejo. —Pero no estoy tan triste como debería. Y eso es lo que me entristece.

—Oh, Elsa. —se agachó para rodearla con los brazos. _Genial_ , había logrado hacerla moquear a Elsa. Aguantó las lágrimas y palmeó su brazo enlazado. No lloraría frente a ella ni aunque fuese a morirse. —No te sientas mal, estoy segura que lo amaste lo suficiente. Tal vez estás confundida, pero no debes entristecerte. A él no le gustaría verte atormentada. Así que intenta no estarlo, por su memoria.

—... Bien. —no estaba del todo convencida de poder hacerlo, o si quería hacerlo. Pero la cena aguardaba.

* * *

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Anna, agudizando el oído. Las tres se abrían paso a la sala de estar, desde donde provenían unos gritos del Rey. Su madre rodó los ojos.

—Su abuela _Viktoria_ está aquí. Debe estar conversando con Adgar. —se arremangó el vestido y caminó más rápido. Su rodete moreno se sacudía a cada paso.

—Ohhh. —Elsa y Anna ya lo entendían. Eso solía significar alguna intromisión de la abuela. Igualmente aceleraron su ritmo.

—... ¿Es que no te importa Arendelle que se lo vas a dejar a un ladrón cualquiera? —se escuchaba a la abuela Viktoria decir. Las tres damas a las corridas por llegar, daban por obvio que la abuela intentaba no _sonar_ dura pero lo hacía de igual manera y hacía enojar al Rey.

—Le he dado mi vida al Reino. —masculló él, estaba por estallar. — He nacido en las paredes de este palacio y espero morir aquí. ¿Qué si me importa? ¡Claro que me importa!

La Reina abrió la puerta antes de que siguiera gritando. Él se calló en tanto lo hizo.

—Espero no oír sonidos de discusión. —dijo ella sonriente. Su sonrisa podía acallar cualquier fiera. Bueno, la mayoría.

— ¿Así le dicen a "discutir" en Suecia? —chasqueó la abuela con su caracterizador encanto. Llevaba el patriotismo arendelliano en cada fibra de su cuerpo envejecido, y no se preocupaba por esconderlo. Elsa dudaba que le desagradara su madre por ser extranjera después de tantos años, pero a la abuela siempre le gustaba resaltar las diferencias.

—Me alegra que discutan. —acotó la peliblanca. —Me alegra que _alguien_ por lo menos esté luchando. —fulminó a su padre con la mirada. Si se dio por aludido, lo ignoró.

—No estás discutiendo con la abuela, ¿verdad, papá? —Anna inquirió con cuidado. Ella más que nadie odiaba las disputas. Y con la abuela como rival era difícil ganar.

—No, Anna, por supuesto que no. Solo conversábamos de la situación _actual_. —él miró a Elsa al decir esto último. Ella se removió incómoda en su lugar. Su madre lo notó.

En ese momento vino Carrder a avisar que la cena estaba servida. Marcharon al comedor.

* * *

—Adgar, querido.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, mamá? —soltó los cubiertos. — Ni siquiera hemos empezado con el plato principal.

—Creo que es tiempo de que conozcamos a este nuevo heredero. —la mesa quedó en silencio, ni un tenedor se movía. Todos los ojos estaban en la Gran Duquesa ahora. —Arendelle merece saber quién lo gobernará cuando tú no estés aquí. —Elsa apretó los puños sin ser vista y bebió un sorbo de vino. — ¿No tengo razón?

—Sí, mamá. Pero apenas han pasado horas desde que nos enteramos de la tragedia. Hay que premeditarlo con el concejal...—

— ¿Quiénes son los concejales? Tú eres Rey, Adgar. Tienes el derecho de avisarle a este... muchacho desconocido que te sucederá. Deberías invitarlo al palacio lo antes posible. Después de todo, este será su hogar. — lo decía sin una pizca de satisfacción. Bebió un poco de vino. _Cómo la quería a la abuela_ , casi se sonrió Elsa al cavilar _._

—Concuerdo con la Gran Duquesa. —la atención pasó a su madre. —Deberíamos poder conocerlo y prepararlo. También es familia después de todo, ¿no?

— ¿Acaso ustedes dos se han complotado a mis espaldas? —el Rey las miró sobre su ceño. De la Duquesa no le sorprendía, pero de Idun...

— ¿Nosotras? —se horrorizó la abuela. Al menos Elsa podía notar que lo fingía.

—Adgar, no seas ridículo.

—La abuela y mamá tienen razón. —sugirió Anna sonriente. — Podría acabar agradándonos. ¿Qué tal si es un conde? ¿O un dueño de una isla? ¡O un corredor de carreras!

— ¿Corredor de carreras el futuro Rey? Que Dios me libre. —sopló la abuela riendo a secas.

—Apoyo la moción. —la restante se añadió al lote. _¿Qué estaban tramando aquellas dos?_ — ¿Por qué no?

—Bien, bien. Si todas quieren que lo haga no veo otra opción, ¿ _verdad_? —su tono era algo agrio, pero con un bocado de la rica comida casi se había olvidado. —Mandaré una carta a James para que lo busque y le haga venir cuanto antes. Si tenemos suerte, llegará pasado mañana por el mediodía.

— ¡Grandioso! —se deleitó Anna. La Reina y la abuela se sonrieron y todos retornaron a lo que les concernía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa hizo lo mismo que en la anterior. Solo los peinados, ropas y comidas mudaban de aires. Aunque esa mañana, su madre estaba despierta y cambiada antes que todos. Entró a su habitación.

—Majestad. —Annkjell soltó el cabello de Elsa para reverenciar. Idun la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y Annkjell volvió a lo suyo.

— ¿Mamá, _qué_ haces aquí tan temprano? Siempre desayunas en tu alcoba.

—Estoy ansiosa por la llegada de este sujeto, como todo el mundo.

—Pero vendrá mañana.

—No me refiero a ese. Annkjell, sé buena y cámbiale a la Princesa Elsa sus ropas. Ponle algo más colorido.

—Huh... Está bien, Majestad. Desde luego. —ella estaba tan asombrada como Elsa. Apenas había sido un día de luto completo. Annkjell salió a buscar otro vestido en la habitación continua destinada a su ropa.

— ¿Mamá, qué está pasando? — dijo espantada. — ¿A qué se debe esto?

—Tu abuela me pidió que te haga dejar el luto. Aún vendrás a velarlo con nosotros, pero no veo porqué tengas que seguir usando negro.

 _Oh_ , ya entendió. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

— ¿Puedo sospechar que ha dicho algo como _'nadie quiere besar a una chica de negro'_? — lo temía porque la abuela y ella eran muy parecidas. No era difícil de suponer.

Pilló a su madre por sorpresa, como si la hubiera atrapado con la guardia baja. Lo cual hizo. Sabía que esas dos estaban complotando, y la razón era para que ella consiguiera marido. Las piezas encajaban en su lugar. Sin embargo, su madre parecía oportuna porque la hubiera descubierto, pero cuando Elsa recordó quién los visitaría al día siguiente...

— ¡Quieres que me case con el extraño usurpador! —ahogó un grito que podría haber roto todos los vidrios del palacio. Estaba enajenada. — ¡No lo puedo creer!

Quería llorar, romper todo el palacio, huir del Reino, pero su madre no lo entendía.

—Elsa, Elsa, es solo una opción además. No te pongas así. —

— ¡Cómo no hacerlo! Pensé que iban a luchar por mí, porque pueda tener ese estúpido título—

— ¡Elsa!—

— ¡Pero parece que solo me echarán a los perros como carne de sobra!

— ¡Elsa Ingeborg, no quiero oírte decir más tonterías! — Sus ojos siempre amables disparaban chispas. Elsa cerró la boca, por el momento. — Ahora escúchame. ¿Piensas que nos hubiéramos rendido tan fácil? ¿Piensas que no te queremos ni queremos lo mejor para ti? Entiende que no hay ni una mínima posibilidad de que seas Reina, no con este muchacho. No podemos evitar lo inevitable aunque sabes que a tu padre y a mí nos gustaría. Pero sí podemos hacer que lo seas, que tengas lo que mereces de nacimiento _si_ te casas con él.

— ¡No voy a casarme con él, mamá! — Objetó firme. Nunca le haría decir que sí, ni por cualquier Reinado del mundo. Debía haber otro modo.

—Bien. — Apretó los puños y los labios en una delgada línea rosada. No dejaba de ser correcta aunque irritada. — Que no sea con él. Podemos presentarte a algún otro Rey, Duque o Conde que esté disponible. De hecho, tu abuela ha invitado al Duque Marrison para venir hoy a visitarte. Y pasado mañana vendrá el Marqués de Brun de caza.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! — ¿Cómo podían hacerle esto de manera tan inadvertida? Estaban yendo muy rápido. Elsa iba a largarse a llorar, Dios lo sabía. _Aguanta..._

— ¿Puedes dejar de quejarte? — Intentó pedir con amabilidad, pero su temperamento se había soltado. — Que sea el desconocido o cualquier otro, pero déjame decirte una cosa: no te vuelves más joven con los días; es más difícil conseguir marido luego de la primera temporada y cada vez tienes menos prometidos. Ambas sabemos que es así. Apenas tienes 21 y el tiempo se te acaba, Elsa.

—Pero, mamá— Estaba al tanto de que ella no estaba siendo dura para darle una lección, sino que era cierto, pero Elsa no se sentía en condiciones de soportar la verdad. Para eso vivían las mujeres de su clase: ser presentadas y aguardar por un buen marido que las posicione en la mejor escala posible. Y sin Philippe ni el título, era como volver a empezar para ella.

— Las oportunidades como estas no se presentan dos veces en la vida. Puedes ser Duquesa o Marquesa, incluso Reina si dejas de ser tan terca. Además, no lo conoces a este hombre aún. A ninguno. Podría ser encantador y un buen Rey. Así que te sugiero que sonrías y seas amable con él si tanto deseas lo que mereces. Y con estos nuevos pretendientes también. Quiero que sepas que lo estamos haciendo por tú bien.

Se fue cerrando de un portazo. El aire de pronto pesaba toneladas y los ojos de Elsa eran mares. Lloriqueó arrojada sobre el roble hasta que llegó Annkjell.

—Oh, Annkjell. — Le dijo cuando estuvo acariciando su espalda. Si había alguien que la había visto llorar era ella, y confiaba lo suficiente como para saber que no la delataría o ridiculizaría. —Nada podría salir peor...

—Tranquila, alteza. Debe calmarse, por su bien. — no era el mejor consuelo, pero de algo servía. Le había bajado de su nube a la realidad.

Sollozó por última vez y se armó de valor, o se le hincarían tanto los ojos que no podría ver. Ella era fuerte, y podía esconderlo hasta apagar ese dolor. Lucharía para evitar que aquel plan se llevara a cabo. No la iban a obligar a nada.

* * *

No desayunó esa mañana, sino que se internó en su cuarto, vestida para "impresionar". Esperaba a la llegada del Duque. Anna apareció luego, sabiendo la noticia, y con un ramo de flores que luego adornó en el cabello de su hermana con ayuda de la joven doncella.

—Te ves hermosa. — le dijo. — Si quisiera casarse contigo por cómo luces, ya serías Duquesa antes de que oscurezca.

—Gracias, Anna. — ella también lo era. Con su cabello anaranjado y sedoso y su tez un poco más bronceada que la de Elsa.

— ¿Pero estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿O de que querrá desposarte? — Anna debía saber quiénes lo tramaban, y por cómo la miraba desde el espejo sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

—Querrá. — Manifestó sonriendo. Por dentro, no estaba tan positiva como aparentaba.

—Debemos bajar. — Canturreó su madre al entrar. —Regresarán de la estación en cualquier momento.

Anna se puso en marcha y Elsa la siguió.

— Elsa, intenta lucir sorprendida. Lo harás bien. — la animó mientras pasaba al lado de la puerta.

El Duque Marrison arribó en su automóvil, de esos que le darían un infarto a la abuela. Elsa forzó su mejor sonrisa, la que había ensayado miles de veces. Y él pareció hacer lo mismo con la suya.

—Bienvenido al Palacio de Arendelle, Duque. —el Rey fue a estrecharle la mano amablemente.

—Mi Rey. — Respondió él quitándose el sombrero. — Gracias por invitarme.

—Para nada Duque, espero que disfrute el lugar. — Lo saludó su madre. —Conoce a mi hija Elsa, claro.

—Por supuesto que sí, Princesa Elsa. — Caminó hacia ella y besó su mano. Olía terriblemente a colonia, cara, pero en exageración. Elsa se obligó a sonreír más amplio.

—Pero no creo que haya conocido a la más pequeña, Anna. — Le presentó.

— Oh, Princesa Anna. Mucho gusto. — También estrechó su mano, pero pareció haberse tomado más tiempo.

—Pase, pase. Debe estar agotado del viaje. — La Reina le enseñó la gran entrada.

—Oh, lamento decir que mi acompañante personal se enfermó. ¿Le importaría que pida asistencia a uno de los suyos?

—Para nada, milord. — Dijo Carrder a su espalda. Él estaba a cargo de todos los empleados del palacio. Arendelle se vendría abajo sin el leal Carrder. — Thorson será su acompañante.

—Bien, perfecto. —El Duque inspeccionó al muchacho de mandíbula cuadrada y ojos azules, Thorson. — Bueno, ¿quién se muere de hambre?

— El almuerzo estará listo dentro de una hora. — Habló Elsa finalmente. Tenía que hacer su entrada. — ¿Mientras tanto, le gustaría que le guie para recorrer el lugar?

—Estaría encantado.

* * *

Dieron las 11 de la noche en el reloj de pie, resonando en casi todo el inmenso palacio. La servidumbre ya se había acostado para poder empezar un nuevo día al amanecer siguiente, al igual que la realeza.

— ¿Cómo crees que les habrá ido? — Preguntó Idun a su marido mientras se arropaban en las delicadas colchas. — Se veían muy platicadores en la cena. Y no los he visto hasta entonces.

—Estoy seguro que lo ha hecho bien. Elsa es capaz de cualquier cosa que desee.

—Pero no esto. —Elsa estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación de los Reyes, con los ojos hinchados y rodeados por una aureola carmesí en su pálida piel.

— ¡Elsa!— Se alarmó su madre. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

—El Duque acaba de marcharse.

— ¿Cómo? —El Rey no lo podía creer.

—Me dijo que les disculpase, pero tenía que hacer algo urgente. Pero entre nos, sabemos que solo ha huido y no tiene la mente más brillante para generar excusas. — Respiró profunda y entrecortadamente. No iba a llorar dos veces en el día. _Bueno, tres..._

—Ese bastardo es un completo desagradecido. ¿Fugarse del palacio en medio de la noche? Qué poco hombre. —Dijo él con amargura.

— ¿Pero por qué Elsa? Parecía marchar todo bien.

—Casi pensé lo mismo hasta que... Bueno, Annkjell lo descubrió con Thors... Digo, una mucama. Una mucama, en el ala oeste del piso de abajo.

— ¿Qué mucama? —preguntó ella.

—Eso no importa. Lo bueno es que se fue finalmente.

—Oh, Elsa... Debes sentirte tan—

—Perfecta. Mamá, no puedo sentirme mal por un hombre como ese, sea cual sea su título. Y no vine aquí para que me consuelen y sientan pena, sino para avisarles la noticia. Buenas noches.

Sus padres le dijeron algo, pero Elsa no oyó. Salió y aceleró por los pasillos, en camisón y descalza, hasta llegar a su cálida habitación. Annkjell estaba ordenando sus joyas en el tocador. Elsa no necesitó echarla porque salió antes de que lo supiera, sin antes darle una mirada de angustia.

No lo iba a lograr. Elsa no era material para ser esposa, se decía a sí misma. Nadie la había aceptado salvo el difunto de Philippe. Y ahora no solo no sería Reina, sino que una fracasada solterona que vivirá con sus padres por el resto de su vida.

Se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza, parte por el frío y por la tristeza. Se esforzó por dejar en blanco la mente, cerró los ojos humedecidos, y se exigió a dormir. Al menos entonces podría olvidarse de la desdicha.

* * *

—Primer reparto del día, señora.

—Gracias, Fallon. —Contestó Iselin a su mucama. Dejó su taza de té con leche y tomó la carta.

— ¿Qué dice? —el castaño se metió otro trozo de sándwich en la boca.

—Es para ti. —se la tendió por sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, tía.

Jack tomó el cuchillo de untar mantequilla y abrió el sobre. Iselin proseguía con su desayuno.

—Es del Rey de Arendelle. —dijo sorprendido al leer la prolija letra. Sorprendido, pero no para ponderar. Asimismo estaba firmado por el cello real. _Pero qué finura..._ ironizó en su mente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué rayos quiere?

La sorpresa pasó a ser otra cosa más profunda. Algo más extraño que le hacía martillar el corazón a toda máquina. Jack no conceptuó lo que decía. Miró a su canosa tía concernida y habló casi por impulso, repitiendo lo que surcaba su mente sin tener sentido.

—Cambiarnos la vida.


	3. Capítulo 2

**[Editado]**

 **Aviso: Los nombres del Rey y la Reina fueron cambiados para ser más exacta la historia. Espero no les moleste.**

 **Roderick: Adgar**

 **Cathrine: Idun**

Iselin y Jack se sacudían al compás del innovador coche a motor. A Jack no le daba ninguna gracia el viaje ni su destino, eso mismo replicaba su cara. Por otro lado, Iselin estiraba el cuello cual tortuga hacia ambos lados del vehículo, admirando el nuevo paisaje.

Era muy diferente al de Londres. Más verde, hasta que se cruzaba un puente y se llegaba a la parte pesquera y comercial de Arendelle en medio del mar. Más allá estaba el palacio a lo lejos. Sin embargo, ellos iban a quedarse en la zona arbolada antes del puente, en la casa de campo, según las instrucciones de la carta.

—Ya llegamos, señora. La casa Ingeborg. — anunció el conductor y bajó para abrirles la puerta.

—Para bien o para mal. — masculló el joven con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Mira este lugar! — ansió ella al bajar. — Es el triple de nuestra casa en Inglaterra. ¡Y será solo para nosotros dos!

Jack ignoraba su entusiasmo. La casa de campo de dos pisos no era más que una casa: ladrillos, puertas y ventanas. Que perteneciera a la familia real no le hacía nada de especial según como él lo veía.

—No entiendo por qué no lo rechacé.

—No puedes hacerlo. Aún serás un Overland Frost, heredaste el patrimonio de tus padres. Pero no dejas de ser un Ingeborg. Tienes sangre real en tus venas, no creo que puedas deshacerte de ello. Dependerá de ti, Jack.

Resopló.

—Sí. Dependerá de mí.

En ese instante, un señor sonriente, bien peinado hacia atrás y vestido como un pingüino atravesaba el mural de piedra. La tía y Jack lo miraron confundidos.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo? — Jack se preguntó si debía estar perdido.

—Soy Morsvald, señor. Su mayordomo y camarero.

 _¿Mayord—? ¿Cam—? No, no, nada de eso._

 _—_ Señor Morsvald, me temo que…

—Permítame presentarnos. — le interrumpió Iselin. El castaño la miró con el rabillo del ojo, mordiéndose el labio para evitar maldecir.

—Soy la señora Frost, y este es mi sobrino, el señor Jackson Overland Frost.

Morsvald alzó las cejas. No era usual ver a alguien con dos apellidos, no en Arendelle. Y menos que menos si era de la supuesta "realeza". Pero como mayordomo no era su incumbencia opinar al respecto.

—Ayudaré al señor Pattinson a llevar las maletas. — dispuso el pingüino.

—Yo puedo… — _llevarlas,_ iba a decir él. _Son mis maletas, y no necesito ser malcriado con algo que soy capaz de hacer._ Tía Iselin fue más rápida sin embargo y volvió a interrumpirlo, firme como estatua vestida en púrpura.

—Gracias, Morsvald. — dijo ella. Para cuando se fue a darle una mano al chofer, los recién llegados al Reino los siguieron a la gran casa. — No tienes por qué fulminarme con la mirada, no lanzas balas con esos ojos azules, ¿sabes?

—Pero tía, sabes que no me agrada nada de esto. Y tú los complaces. — replicó con su mejor cara de enfado. Lo peor era que ella elegía pasarlo por alto. — _No dejaré_ que me cambien. — decretó.

— ¿Por qué querrían hacer eso? — alzó los hombros.

—Tía, el Rey Roderick ha descubierto a su pesar que su heredero es un albañil de clase media que estudia derechos y es hijo de un constructor.

—Clase media alta. — aclaró ella mientras caminaban por los jardines. Más verde. — Y te acabas de recibir de abogado.

—Comencé a ser de clase media desde que me adoptaste, tía. Pero para limitar el daño, _ellos_ quieren convertirme en uno de _su_ clase.

—Cuando conociste al Rey ayer en Londres te agradó. — sermoneó y pasó por la puerta.

* * *

—Aun no entiendo por qué nos apuramos tanto en esto, Idun. — el Rey y la Reina bajaban las escaleras a paso rítmico y acompañado.

—Jackson Frost es tu heredero. — esclareció. Adgar se frenó para enfrentarla.

—Philippe era mi heredero y nunca _vivió_ aquí.

—Philippe entró y salió de esta casa desde que nació. — ella continuó a paso orgulloso y sobresaliente. Le encantaba dejar a su marido con la palabra en la boca. No quería volver a la misma discusión de la cena de la noche anterior. —Tenía su propia casa en los bosques y venía aquí siempre.

—Pero nada está dicho todavía. — insistió. — Tal vez no sea un Ingeborg después de todo. Las personas suelen equivocarse bastante cuando se trata de árboles genealógicos.

—Sí lo está, querido. Te guste o no.

—Yo no diría eso… No mientras mi madre respire oxígeno. — a Idun, incluso a él, le dio gracia la idea. Porque sabían en lo profundo que era verdad.

* * *

Por dentro la casa era de colores pasteles, blancos y celestes. Parecía una casa de muñecas. Cada mueble, incluso el papel de higienizarse debía valer el triple de lo que valían en su casa en Londres. Esta era un simple apartamento, pequeño y generoso. Quedaba cerca del trabajo de Jack y estaba en un barrio transitado. Incluso acababan de instalar eso de calefacción eléctrica allí. Jack dudaba que en la nueva casa lo hubiese, siendo los aristócratas _tan_ anticuados. O que hubiese algún vecino a menos de 100 metros.

— ¡Fallon, pero qué elegante! Oh, esto es mejor de lo que pensaba. Bien hecho. — la tía no paraba de maravillarse. La sala de estar estaba… bien. Era igual a todo el resto.

—Gracias, señora. — contestó la criada.

— ¿Le dejo su bolso aquí, señora, o se lo llevo arriba? — preguntó Morsvald.

—Aquí, gracias. Entonces, Morsvald… ¿Son nuestros únicos domésticos?

—Hay otra chica local, Britney. La cocinera y mucama. —

— ¡Esto es ridículo! — soltó Jack de repente. Morsvald y Fallon lo miraron. La ira que venía conteniendo se libró por culpa de aquella lujosa sala de estar.

Jack no quería ser Rey de nada. Quería volver al país que abrigó como hogar y no ser convertido en un títere de personas que desprecian a los de su clase. Jack no quería gobernar, tener servidumbre, saludar, usar corona, vestir trajes ostentosos, reunirse con más aristócratas. Y no quería esa estúpida casa de campo con su estúpida sala de estar. No pidió nada de esto, pero parecía no haber opción, ¿cierto?

— ¡Jack! — le retó la mujer canosa. ' _No enfrente de los empleados'_ , rugían sus ojos canelas. — Muchas gracias, Morsvald. — _Oh, por todos los cielos,_ se fastidió él _._ Ya iban tres veces que le hacía callar. Sintió la mirada de reojo de Morsvald sobre él. Iselin proseguía con su juego. — ¿Nos sirve té?

—Muy bien, señora.

—Bueno, él puede irse ahora mismo. —farfulló Jack al verlos salir. Sus orejas podrían bien humear de la irritación. Ya lo había hablado con su tía ni bien abrió la carta del Rey. Al instante deseó no haberla leído. Todos los sueños de vida y metas que completar se vinieron abajo como la caída de Roma.

Pero su tía estaba más que magnetizada por la oportunidad. _'Es lo mejor que podrás conseguir en tu vida de abogado y constructor. No puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Es tu derecho y debes aceptarlo. Cualquier chico moriría por el destino que se te acababa de presentar.'_

— ¿Por qué? — indagó con la frente clavada en la ventana.

—Porque, tía, no necesitamos ningún _mayordomo_ ni un camarero. —rechinó los dientes. — Siempre nos las arreglamos perfectamente con una cocinera y una mucama. Y no pueden esperar a que nosotros—

—Lo que esperan, Jack, es que no sepamos comportarnos. Así que si _no_ te importa, prefiero no confirmar sus expectativas. — alzó las cejas, decidida. Siempre le hacía retroceder a Jack cuando la veía hacerlo; nadie alzaba las cejas como ella.

—Debo ser _yo_ , tía. — reclamó. — No seré un buen rey o le seré útil a nadie si no soy yo mismo. Y antes de que ellos o _tú_ piensen algo, seré _yo_ el que elija mi propia esposa.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿A qué rayos te refieres?

—Seguro van a querer casarme con unas de sus caprichosas hijas. — le apuntó con un dedo atezado. — Lo decidieron cuando oyeron que era soltero, estoy seguro.

—Princesa Elsa Ingeborg. — anunció el pingüino _. Diablos,_ Jack no le había oído entrar y casi lo mató del susto. Cuando vio a quién escoltaba casi se sobresaltó del susto también, admitió. O de sorpresa. La Princesa Elsa llevaba un vestido gris y ceñido, y un velo transparente caía de su galera sobre su blanco rostro. Miró a Jack, apenas asombrada, y pasó a saludar a su tía cordialmente.

—Espero no interrumpir. — su sonrisa era filosa y correcta a la vez. Jack notó que era más cordial que real. Pero de cualquier forma le sentaba muy bien sonreír.

—Princesa Elsa… — comenzó Iselin.

—Prima Elsa, por favor. — corrigió amable. — Mi madre me ha mandado a recibirlos y a invitaros a cenar con nosotros. — paso su mirada a Jack de nuevo. Tenía la boca abierta; no ella, Jack. Y se le estaba secando. _Parece que lo asusté_ , Elsa sonrió en su mente. — A menos que estén muy cansados.

—Será un placer. — aceptó Iselin sonriéndole.

—Bien. —dictaminó. _Ojalá hubieran dicho que no._ — Vengan a las 8.

— ¿No quiere quedarse para el té? — le invitó tía Iselin antes de que se diera la vuelta para marcharse. Debía tener prisa, contempló Jack.

—Oh, no — la Princesa sacudió la cabeza. Sus dientes eran lo más blanco que Jack había visto en su vida. —, están muy ocupados. — Le miró directo esta vez. — No quisiera _molestarlos_.

 _'Te escuché'_ , decían sus ojos. Jack no se olvidaría de esa mirada asesina por un tiempo. Los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta. Resopló y salió tras ella en cuanto pudo reaccionar. La alcanzó a la salida de la casa, subiéndose a un caballo y con un escolta a su lado.

—Gracias, Greenie. — le dijo a su acompañante cuando ya estuvieron montados. Todavía no habían partido, Jack tenía tiempo de remendarlo.

—Princesa Elsa, espero no me haya malinterpretado. Solo estaba bromeando. — intentó dibujar una sonrisa. Esperaba a que le creyera con todo el deseo. El Sol le pegaba de lleno desde su corcel, parecía hacerla brillar más.

— ¡Claro! Y estoy de acuerdo. — sonó simpática.

— ¿En serio? — vaya, no se lo esperaba.

—Todo el asunto _es_ una broma. — aguijoneó cual avispa. La sonrisa de Jack murió de repente. Su explicación quedó atorada en su garganta; Elsa puso en marcha su caballo y desapareció. Aquel semblante suave y gentil contrastaba su personalidad. Y esto que acababa de conocerla.

Cuando el joven entró de vuelta, sus predicciones se volvieron realidad.

—Metiste la pata. — apuntó Iselin tomando un sorbo de su taza humeante. Eso _sí_ que se lo esperaba.

—Gracias, no era necesario que me lo recordaran. —se arrojó en el mullido sillón y agachó la cabeza, vencido. — Espero no se lleve una mala impresión mía.

—Pero lo dijiste con intensión. — ¿fue él o a la tía le parecía gracioso? Jack creyó haber visto un atisbo de sonrisa tras la fina taza de porcelana. Suspiró.

—Tal vez se olvide, o se ría de ello.

—Lo dudo mucho. — otro sorbo. — Qué pena, era muy guapa.

Volvió a suspirar.

* * *

— ¿Debemos tratarlo como el heredero? — preguntó Alfred, el joven lacayo novato de pelo anaranjado.

—Como queramos. — O'vidia remendaba los zapatos para su señora. — ¿El hijo de albañil de Londres? Bah. Que se considere afortunado si siquiera le hablo.

—Todos somos afortunados si nos diriges la palabra. — glosó Annkjell, también cosiendo.

—Ben, hay un paquete para ti. Llegó esta tarde. — el señor Carrder entró en la sala de sirvientes y todos los empleados se pusieron de pie en la larga mesa. Entregó el paquete a la chica y les indicó que se sentaran.

— ¿Ya los vio, señor Carrder? —dijo Harry Thorson.

—Por "los" entiendo que son la nueva familia, en cuyo caso, no. Tendré el _placer_ de hacerlo esta tarde. — acomodó su chaqueta y volvió arriba. Al viejo mayordomo no le gustaba que trataran a la realeza como cualquiera, menos que nada sus empleados. Pero no estaba muy complacido con este… sujeto.

— ¡Minnie! ¿Me oíste llamar o te volviste sorda selectiva? — los gritos de la cocinera Morepott llenaron la escena de trabajo, como siempre. Y así era hasta que le dolían las cuerdas vocales de tanto gritarle a su ayudante de cocina. El banquete debía estar listo para la llegada del heredero. O la serviría a ella con una manzana en la boca.

* * *

— ¿Para qué están aquí si vas a anularlo? — Elsa se colocó el collar a juego con su vestido verde oscuro. El coche real había salido a buscar a los invitados de "honor", ya debía estar volviendo. Quedaban los últimos detalles que arreglar, perfume, aretes…

—Tu padre no está convencido de que podamos. Ya te lo he dicho. — a diferencia de ella, la Reina estaba lista. La observaba terminar de arreglarse con paciencia.

— ¿Están seguros?

—El 90 por ciento. — reconoció Idun.

—Pero igual lo intentarás. — se puso perfume. — ¿Verdad, mamá?

—La abuela y yo queremos intentarlo.

—Oh, cierto. Ya recuerdo. — dijo agria. — Quieren que me comprometa con el usurpador.

—Elsa, no está usurpando nada. La ley y la sangre dicen que el trono le pertenece. O le pertenecerá cuando tu padre deje de reinar. Jackson es lo más cercano a la línea real. Y es hombre…

—Así lo llamó la abuela. Y veo que ya sabes su nombre.

—La abuela dice tantas cosas… También investigó y me contó sus nombres. Hasta que parece que él es un constructor…—

— ¡Dios mío!

—Y abogado.

—Espero que el corazón de la abuela esté bien luego de recibir esa noticia. Cada vez esto es más absurdo.

—No debemos juzgarlo por eso… — la Reina le quería hacer reflexionar que no debería tenerlo entre ceja y ceja tan pronto. Nadie de la familia aún.

—De cualquier manera, —prosiguió Elsa. No estaba dispuesta a abandonar el tema. — sabes que ya hay Reinas al mando de muchos países y Reinos. Las cosas están _cambiando_ en el mundo. No es como en la época de la abuela.

—Sí, pero no tan rápido. Esas mujeres están casadas….

—Mamá... — puso los ojos. — Ya te dije que no aceptaré ser parte de esa tonta idea. Debe ser posible que Arendelle tenga Reina sin necesidad del heredero. O un matrimonio forzado.

Aunque Elsa sabía que eso había sucedido tantas veces en la historia de la monarquía europea que no le alcanzarían los dedos de las manos para contar. ' _Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza'_ , había dicho la abuela hacía tiempo. Gracias al cielo que había sido a lo único que Elsa le había prestado atención.

—Bueno, tu abuela y yo además estamos intentando conseguir un abogado y un concejal que se encargue de buscar una solución. James ya ha dicho que no, pero tal vez no ha buscado lo suficiente. Quizás esté en la letra pequeña de las viejas leyes de Arendelle, pero la hallaremos. No nos rendiremos por ti sin luchar.

Su madre casi siempre sabía qué decir para animarla.

— ¿Y papá?

—Lo convenceremos, ya verás.

—No alzaré mis expectativas entonces. — Estiró la tela de sus guantes por sobre sus codos y se miró al espejo. — Papá se aferra con uñas y dientes al viejo Régimen hasta el día de hoy.

—No nos preocupemos de eso ahora. Dime, ya los has ido a ver, ¿no es verdad? ¿Cómo son?

—Prima Iselin es bastante buena… Pero él es muy orgulloso. — alzó una ceja, comprimiendo los labios. — Si apenas tienes de qué enorgullecerse.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — se preguntó la Reina enredada.

—Es solo una impresión. Bajemos así puedes decidirlo por ti misma.

* * *

La servidumbre entera se congregó en dos filas en el hall principal, al pie de las escaleras. La familia real en el medio. Elsa intentaba cazar aire de lo incomoda que estaba de que ese tal Jackson cenara en su casa, además de que el corsé le comprimía las costillas. Los ruidos del motor del otro lado de las grandes puertas cesaron. Dos guardias ayudaron a empujar la pesada madera. Y ahí estaban, él y su tía cruzando el umbral.

—Hola de nuevo. — el Rey era siempre el primero en estrechar la mano a los invitados. Jack reverenció, lo saludó con un sudoroso sacudón y entregó su saco al lacayo, aunque le hubiese gustado poder colgarlo él solo. Comenzaba a sentirse ridículo. Para comenzar, vestía un tedioso frac que le hacía parecer a su mayordomo. El Rey también vestía uno. Estaba en un palacio ahora, ¿qué más esperar? — Un placer conocerla finalmente, Señora Frost.

—El placer es mío, mi Rey. — Se agachó, su larga falsa se frunció como un pastel aplastado. Estrechó la suya. — Estamos encantados de estar aquí, ¿no Jackson?

—Encantados. — no era del todo cierto.

—Pasen y conozcan a mi familia. — el Rey se sorprendió mudamente por la cortesía de la mujer de unas 7 décadas. De Jack… no podía saber mucho.

El único contacto que habían tenido había sido mediante cartas, hasta que él fue a presentarse en Londres para confirmarle los hechos. No le tardó más de unas horas el viaje a Inglaterra, pero era sumamente necesario ya que Jack no le había respondido sus mensajes. Aun así, se había mostrado reservado y distante. Adgar esperaba que eso cambiara al traerlo a convivir más seguido con la vida en el Palacio.

Los trabajadores se enderezaron con el pecho hinchado. Ni bien avanzó unos pasos, el joven abogado y obrero quedó maravillado por el inmenso lugar. Había construido dos o tres casas, pero hacer una de esas dimensiones le llevaría una vida. Su tía tenía los ojos y la boca abierta como bandejas. Era bastante cálido y acogedor por dentro, no frío y apartado como aparentaba. Prontamente Jack centró su atención en las personas serias, empleados y aristócratas, y en la chica a la que había visto y espantado esa tarde, prácticamente.

Elsa rehusó su contacto visual. Sin embargo, notó con un pequeño atisbo que su faja blanca y su moño estaban bastante desalineados como si se lo hubiera puesto un chimpancé.

—Bienvenidos al Palacio de Arendelle. — dijo su madre. Los comensales volvieron a inclinarse cual marionetas.

Segundos después, el Palacio aplastó a Jack. Sintió que las paredes se le caían encima. Rey, Reina, Duquesa y Dios sabía qué más lo miraban, a los dos pobres marginados, los juzgaban con cada célula de su cuerpo. Una gotita de sudor bajó por su cuello. Era demasiada la presión. No fue suficiente su preparación mental ahora que estaba ante ellos.

—Gracias, son muy amables por recibirnos. — oyó decir a su tía. Se suponía que él debía decir algo, ¿no? ¿Cierto?

— ¡Pero qué comité de bienvenida! — su voz hizo eco por los cientos de pasillos, cruzó el mar y golpeó al emperador de China. Un rojo furioso se adueñó de sus mejillas blancas. Quiso enterrar la cara en la alfombra para que no lo notaran. Los presentes se miraron entre sí. Si antes se sentía juzgado, en ese momento…

 _¿Qué estupidez había dicho?_ Lo mismo se preguntaba la señora arrugada con bastón. La pelirroja y la Reina se sentían por poco apenadas por la embarazosa escena. Elsa no sabía si reír o hacer un comentario inhumano. ¡Hasta los sirvientes hicieron una mueca! El Rey intentó no tomarlo en cuenta, se veía que el muchacho estaba nervioso y no tenía la culpa. Verlos allí como predadores le debía intimidar sin dudas.

Ya era la segunda primera impresión que Jack arruinaba en el día. Y la realeza sabía de improvisto que él nunca sería un buen Rey. _Mejor_ , pensó, _así me podré marchar antes._

—Sí, gracias. — ni tía Iselin y su relajación lograrían salvarlo. Jack podría haber dicho algo mejor, más inteligente y digno. ¡Por todos los santos, estaba en un palacio! Pero a veces los nervios se apoderan de lo mejor de ti cuando menos se lo espera.

—Mhm. — carraspeó Adgar y pasó a explicar. — Él es Carrder, el mayordomo a cargo. No podríamos vivir sin él.

 _¿Un mayordomo para un inmenso palacio? ¿Cómo se las arreglan?_ A Jack no le daban los cálculos. Debía haber apenas 30 empleados, y el lugar de dos pisos ocupaba como 1000mts cuadrados.

Carrder asintió levemente, siendo su rostro una orgullosa piedra. Se notaba que se tomaba muy enserio su labor. Jack le sonrió, anotando su nombre en su lista mental, pero Carrder ni se movió.

—Madre, te presento a Jackson Overland Frost, y a la Señora Frost. — dijo a la Duquesa de Andersen. Presentó a las mujeres según estaban enfiladas. — Mi madre, Reina Idun.

Iselin caminó hacia la anciana que no había saludado afablemente, extendiendo la mano.

—Qué tal, Señora Andersen. ¿Cómo debemos llamarnos entre nosotras?

Viktoria se inmutó por un momento.

—Podemos comenzar con Señora Frost y Duquesa Andersen. — dijo atinada, izando ambas cejas. Carrder apenas sonrió desde lejos, _'bien dicho, Duquesa'_. Jack sintió un escalofrió y casi temió por que la vieja se comiera viva a su tía. De inmediato se corrigió; _sí_ había alguien que alzaba las cejas mejor que Iselin. Y no le hacía sentir menos incómodo. El aire volvió a sentirse inoportuno para todos.

—Y mis hijas, — el Rey les hizo avanzar a ambos. — las Princesas Elsa y Anna.

—Un placer. — asintió Anna. Sus pómulos melocotones realzados en una risita les daban la bienvenida. —Pueden llamarme Prima Anna.

—Muy bien, Prima. — aceptó Iselin, algo retraída por la anterior no tan amena bienvenida. Jack, a su lado, saludó a la mayor de las hermanas.

—Prima Elsa, qué bueno volver a ve—

— ¿La cena está lista, Carrder? — Elsa impidió que siguiera. Habló por encima de su cabeza hacia el otro lado de las escaleras. El mayordomo afirmó.

—Por supuesto, Alteza.

—Bien. ¿Entramos? — he ahí otra vez, esa sonrisa afilada. El humillado pestañeó unas cuanta veces y fue hacia donde le guiaron con su tía enlazada al brazo. No quería soltarla. No quería perderse por siempre en esos extraños muros.

Jack miró por sobre los hombros del Rey y la Duquesa, hacia la peliblanca que caminaba a la delantera. Ella reía junto a su hermana. Jack quiso saber de qué. Más bien, parecía conocer una opción.

* * *

— ¿Así que, Señora Frost, es usted la hermana del Señor Frost verdad? — preguntó ella cuando retiraron la entrada. La larga mesa brillaba con candeleros de oro en los extremos y en el centro. Los lacayos bailaban alrededor en sus uniformes de pingüino, colocando platos y sirviendo agua y vino.

—Así es, Prima Anna. — dijo Iselin; tenía que hablarle al candelero porque no podía ver a la chica enfrente suyo. El lacayo pelirrojo quitó el plato de entrada y lo reemplazó por el del plato principal. Y así hizo junto al de pelo azabache en torno a la mesa.

— ¿Pero cómo pasó a tener la tenencia de su sobrino? — _¿Acaso nadie come en la cena, sino que se la pasan conversando y chismeando?_ Jack estaba hambriento, pero el cuestionario no terminó para ninguno de los recién llegados desde que se sentaron. Para colmo, la comida _gourmet_ era tan escasa que tendría que volver a cenar en la casa de campo para no morirse de hambre.

—Bueno, alteza. Cuando su padre murió de diabetes, él no tenía a nadie más con quien contar. Así que me lo llevé a Londres donde podría educarlo como mío.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Jackson. — la Reina estaba apesadumbrada. — Y por usted también, Señora Frost.

—Está bien. — contestó rápido Jack. — Alteza. Pueden llamarme Jack, de hecho.

—Eso es muy poco ortodoxo. — dijo la Duquesa, rehusándose pero empleando palabras amables. Bueno, se suponía que eran amables. Cómo las usara era otra cuestión.

— ¿Qué edad tenías entonces? — Idun le preguntó al joven a su lado.

—Diez.

— ¿Y tu madre…?

—Murió en el parto… Alteza. — se olvidaba de la formalidades.

—Pobre criatura. —comentó con el corazón comprimido. — Perder ambos padres mientras se crece es lo peor que puedo imaginar.

—Aunque uno fuese un albañil. — disertó la Duquesa para sí misma. Nadie, salvo el Rey a su izquierda la oyó. No le agradó lo que dijo.

—Está bien. Han pasado doce años ya.

— ¿Dónde vivió antes de Londres, Jackson? — preguntó Elsa desde la punta de la mesa. Anna alzó su vista a su lado para mirar al muchacho.

—Aquí, de hecho. No en esta ciudad, sino en el norte del Reino. Hasta que mi padre falleció.

— ¿Piensan que les agradará quedarse aquí? — habló Adgar esa vez. — Será muy tranquilo comparado con la ciudad.

—Incluso para Londres. — desacreditó la abuela desde su copa.

—Seguro yo encontraré algo que para mantenerme ocupada. — dijo Iselin. Se sirvió de una bandeja una ensalada con mariscos. — En Londres solía asistir en un hospital como enfermera cuando no tenían personal.

—Me imagino. — la Duquesa bebió otro sorbo de vino blanco y pidió más a Thorson.

—Puede gustarle el hospital de Arendelle. — dijo la Reina.

— ¿De qué parte de Arendelle? — sus castaños ojos esperanzados se cruzaron con los de la Reina.

—Aquí, en el pueblo. No está a más de unas calles del Palacio.

— ¿Qué clase de hospital es? ¿Cuántas camas tiene?

—Bueno, no es en _realidad_ un hospital. — la anciana remarcó sirviéndose los exquisitos riñones.

—Que no te oiga el Dr. Penclark. — rio el Rey.

—Es un hospital pequeño, pero está bien equipado. — le patrocinó Idun.

— ¿Quién paga por él? — siguió Iselin.

—Oh, bien. Hablemos de dinero. — la Duquesa simplemente no podía sujetar su lengua karateka. _La Señora Frost estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas…_

Jack miró el mantel y tragó fuertemente saliva.

—Mi padre entregó el edificio y una dotación para manejarlo. — explicó Adgar con calma. — De alguna forma construyó su propio monumento.

—Pero qué espléndido. — dijo tía Iselin.

—Lo sostendré y usted puede servirse solo, señor. — le explicó Thorson al invitado, inclinado sobre su izquierda.

—Sí, lo _sé_. — Jack sabía que tenía que servirse solo. No estaba en un hotel, sino cenando con la realeza. Y no era tan _tonto_ como para desconocer esa regla básica de ética. Se sirvió la tonta ensalada. — Gracias. — contestó áspero.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás a cómo hacemos las cosas aquí. — le sonrió Elsa, casi encantada por su incomodidad.

—Si quieres decir que estoy acostumbrado a una vida diferente, es verdad. — se defendió.

— ¿Qué harás con tu tiempo mientras estés en Arendelle, Jack? — Anna no quería ver cómo su hermana lograba inquietarlo con sus discursos.

—Bueno, además de lo que… me ordenen, buscaré un empleo. Quizá en una sociedad de abogados.

— ¿U-Un empleo? — su ceño se ensombreció. Adgar pensó haber oído mal.

—Pues sí. —encogió los hombros. — Apenas he terminado mis estudios y estoy listo para probarme en el accionar.

— ¿Sabes que quiero que aprendas del Reino antes de presentarte al mundo como el siguiente heredero? ¿Qué aprendas leyes, política, militancia, economía, ética—? — los tímpanos le palpitaban. Lo que Jackson quería hacer estaba fuera del comportamiento y tradición, pero no podía obligarle lo contrario. ¿O sí?

—No se preocupe. — le cortó respetuoso. — Hay muchas horas en el día. Y por supuesto, tengo el fin de semana… Mi Rey.

— ¡Qué grandiosa idea! — se mofó Elsa. Se estaba hundiendo solo.

—Lo discutiremos luego. — sentenció el cabecilla. Y vaya que lo iban a discutir. — No debemos aburrir a las damas.

— ¿Qué… Qué es un _fin de semana_? — Jack miró a la anciana Duquesa confundida. Y nadie dijo más.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no debería ser un abogado? — preguntó la inocente de Minnie mientras la Señora Morepott le entregaba una bandeja de panecillos rellenos salidos del horno.

—Los caballeros no trabajan, tonta. —replicó O'vidia con su familiar petulancia. — No los caballeros de verdad. Y menos el futuro Rey de Arendelle. ¡Pero qué chiste es este!

—No le hagas caso, Minnie. — señaló Annkjell.

— ¡No! ¡Escúchame a mí y lleva esos riñones al mayordomo antes de que te golpee y sirva tu cerebro como buñuelos! — aulló la bajita y rellena cocinera. Sus mejillas estaban escarlatas del calor de la cocina y del enojo porque Minnie no se movía.

—Sí, Señora Morepott. — huyó atemorizada.

—Me pregunto en qué los convierte el Señor Morsvald. — le dijo Annkjell al nuevo camarero personal del Rey.

—Me dijo cuando vino a buscar unas cosas que el nuevo Señor no le deja ayudar. — Bernt cambió el bastón de mano. Su herida en la pierna comenzaba a fastidiarlo otra vez.

— ¡Qué horrible! — se entristeció Annkjell.

— ¿Para qué sirve un mayordomo si no puede hacer su trabajo? Ni siquiera le deja atar sus moños o elegir los gemelos, ¡o alcanzarle el té!

—Pobre viejo Morsvald. El hombre que haya tomado el empleo me da pena. — expuso Thorson encendiendo un cigarrillo. — Servirle a un obrero de clase media… — revoleó los ojos.

— ¿Entonces por qué te postulaste, Thorson? — aguijoneó Bernt. Ya estaba harto de su arrogancia, y eso que era su segundo día en el palacio.

—Creí que me ayudaría a alejarme de usted, Señor Bernt. — la tención no disminuyó. Claro que Thorson quería el puesto de Bernt y le resentía porque un rengo con bastón tomase tal prestigioso trabajo. Mientras, Thorson se debía conformar con su puesto de segunda de lacayo. Pero esa era otra historia.

* * *

—Me interesaría mucho visitar este hospital y poder participar de algún modo. — no había dejado el tema desde que salieron del comedor al hall de entrada. A la tía Iselin le encantaba ayudar.

—O podría ayudar con la venta para caridad del próximo mes. —la Gran Duquesa no precisaba de sus entrometimientos. — Se lo agradeceríamos mucho antes que nada.

—Ya le hemos llamado su coche. — Idun pasó a otro tema antes de que Viktoria se pusiera más pesada. Le dolían un poco las mejillas de tanto sonreír, pero no quería repeler a los nuevos miembros de la familia. — Espero que les haya agradado la cena.

—Mucho, gracias. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

—Me temo que así será. — amplió la sonrisa. — Adgar mandará a Bernt mañana por ustedes, para comenzar con los estudios de Jackson.

—Qué buena noticia. — se iluminó Iselin. — Nos veremos mañana entonces. ¿Nos vamos, Jack? — le dijo al joven que hablaba con el Rey unos pasos atrás.

—Sí, tía. — saludó al Rey y se acercó a las tres mujeres. — Fue un placer conocerlas.

—Y a ti, Jackson. — lo despidió la Reina.

Las Princesas estaban más distanciadas. Jack las miró, cabeceó en un ' _adiós'_ y salió con su tía. Le costó no echar a correr pero pudo controlarse.

* * *

—Me odiaron. — dijo cuando estuvieron en el coche.

—No exageres, Jack.

—Y tú no le agradaste a la _Gran_ Duquesa de no sé dónde.

—No lo creo. — meneó la cabeza. Lucía ajena al acontecimiento de hace unos minutos. Como si jamás hubiesen pisado el lugar.

— ¿En qué cena estuviste?

—No te enfades. — contestó tranquila. — De verdad, lo hiciste muy bien.

—Pudo haber sido mejor. — reconoció. Tendrá pesadillas de esa cena.

—Tu padre hubiese estado orgulloso de ti. — se le endulzó la voz. — Verte cenar con el Rey y la Reina es muy significativo aunque no te des cuenta ahora. Aunque no lo desees. Será parte de ti algún día.

—Ojalá papá me hubiese dicho que compartíamos una conexión con esta gente. Así quizás podría cambiarme de identidad antes de tiempo y fingir que Jackson Overland Frost Ingeborg murió comiendo una papa envenenada.

La tía Iselin le golpeó el hombro como correctivo pero se estaba riendo de su glosa. Jack no quería causar risa. Una mueca burlona se le escapó contra su voluntad, no obstante. La risa de Iselin podía ser muy contagiosa. Y al fin la veía hacerlo después de tanta seriedad y civilidad en el día.

—No quiero ser un chiste, tía. — habló serio.

—Tú jamás serás un chiste. Quizás ahora no te conozcan muy bien, pero yo sé que serás un magnífico Rey; ellos lo sabrán. Mejor que este y que cualquier otro.

—Si es que llego a hacerlo… — suspiró. — ¿Si me echan antes?

— ¿Qué vas a perder? Por lo menos habrás logrado aprender a usar los cubiertos.

—Tía… — se rio. No tramaba hacerlo; estaba demasiado rendido y la risa le salía desalentada.

—Deja de contradecirme. Ya verás que tengo razón.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Soy tu tía. Siempre tengo razón.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Un soldado con una gran causa es el soldado más peligroso de todos. — Nicholas Flamel._

* * *

—Pensé que no te agradaba el chico. — Adgar y Viktoria caminaban por la plaza principal del Palacio bajo un cielo mañanero soleado. Ambos bastones repiqueteaban en el cemento. Él lo usaba casi como decorativo, era la mujer la que más presidía del apoyo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? Tengo muchos amigos que no me agradan.

—¿Querrías que Elsa se casara con uno de esos?

La Gran Duquesa resopló con un gruñido.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que pretender ser más amable que el resto, Adgar?

—Tal vez lo soy. — las comisuras de sus labios casi tocaron su anguloso mentón.

—Piensa en el Reino. Cuando dejes de reinar tomará tu lugar este joven que habla de "fines de semana" y "empleos", y que además es un albañil. ¡Un albañil!

—También es abogado, mamá. — puso los ojos en blanco. Ella nunca superaría ese hecho.

—Peor aún. Se nota que no le agrada nada de esto y que tampoco piensa a dar lo mejor de sí. ¿Sacrificarías Arendelle por seguir las leyes? ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos de torturarlo y lo libramos?

—Eso no se puede. — decía sin energía para discutir.

—Entonces volvemos al otro plan. Si Elsa se casara con él, todo se revolvería. Elsa sería Reina y Jackson la tendría a ella para que le diga qué hacer.

—Si el mundo fuera simple…

* * *

—¡Tía, llegué! ¡Me dieron el trabajo! — llegó Jack. Contento arrojó su maleta al suelo. Vino Morsvald a quitarle el saco y colgar su sombrero, pero Jack lo detuvo y lo hizo él.

—Aquí estás, querido. —salió de la sala de estar y lo recibió en el pasillo. — Esperaba que llagaras a casa a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo para qué? —notó su mirada inquieta. — Oye, ¿qué tienes—

—Tengo el honor de haber recibido una _visita_.

—¿Visita? ¿Quién—? — su única respuesta fue un levantamiento de cejas de Iselin. Se apresuraron a la sala de estar. —Oh, hola. Veo que llegué para la hora del té.

—Buenas tardes. — saludó la Duquesa sentada al lado de la chimenea apagada. Su nuera estaba en el sillón enfrentado e Iselin se sentó a su lado.

—Buenas tardes, Primo Jackson. — sonrió la Reina.

—Jack, por favor. — Jackson le decía su tía cuando se enojaba con él. Al igual que su padre.

—…Jack. — aclaró la garganta. No se solía hacer esas excepciones, y menos con el futuro Rey. Pero Idun tenía muy presente lo que su marido había dicho. — Decíamos cuán hermosa está esta sala.

—Siempre me pareció oscura cuando mi suegra vivía aquí. — comentó la anciana. — Pero ella oscurecía todo. — rio con humor, pero nadie entendió su chasco.

—Señor, ¿un bocadillo? — Morsvald le ofreció a Jack una bandeja con _scones_ y pastelillos del tamaño de un pulgar.

—No, No. — rodeó al hombre y fue hacia la rinconera con el juego de té.

—¿Una taza de té, entonces?

—Está bien. Yo me sirvo. — y así lo hizo. Lo hacía siempre, en su oficina, en su casa. No precisaba a nadie para que le sirviera mientras él poseyera todas sus extremidades intactas.

Viktoria miró al pobre Morsvald parado como un inútil con la charola de bocadillos, siéndosele negado su honorable servicio. Tenía una personalidad que se podría considerar algo bufona, con sus tartamudeos y muecas extrañas. Pero era un hombre trabajador y se merecía tal respeto. Iselin bajó la mirada e Idun intentó sonreír.

—Entonces, Morsvald, ¿cómo te sientes estando en la casa? —de pronto dijo Viktoria. — Tu padre debe estar contento con tu _regreso_.

—Lo está, Señora. — se le notaba que aún estaba herido. No podía ser descortés con la Gran Duquesa.

Jack comprendió la indirecta que no fue dirigida para él en absoluto. Tomó uno de los pastelitos a pesar de que no tenía hambre de ellos y se lo llevó a la boca para que Morsvald y la Duquesa lo miraran. _¿Satisfechos?_

—¿Puedo darle esta taza? — siguió aquella. Se levantó y empezó a martillar la alfombra con su bastón. — Me temo que tenemos que irnos.

—Nos vemos esta noche, Señora Frost. — la Reina tomó ambas de sus manos y las sacudió.

—Allí estaremos. — no se sabía quién de las dos forjaba la mejor sonrisa para olvidar la incomodidad. La viuda ni se preocupó en hacerlo.

—Morsvald, ¿nos acompañas a la puerta?

—Sí, Lady Viktoria.

Las dos mujeres se fueron con la cabeza en alto y las plumas y flores de sus sombreros sacudiéndose con el movimiento. Jack no entendía cómo no se pisaban esas largas y recargadas faldas al caminar.

—¿A qué vinieron?—susurró confundido.

—A contarme lo del hospital. El doctor a cargo quiere que vaya a verlo mientras estés en el Palacio haciendo esos estudios. Quizá me deje ser enfermera auxiliar, ¿no crees?

—Creo que yo no debería ir a recibir lecciones que _no_ me interesan. — tomó otro pastelillo. De hecho, no estaban tan mal.

—Pero tienes qué. — Jack puso los ojos en blanco. La primera oración que oía cada mañana al despertar era esa.

—Tampoco sé cómo funciona eso. Si hay exámenes o una carrera, o si cuando la termine me darán un título y me dirán "felicidades, se ha recibido de Rey". No eras tan gallina y memo como pensábamos.

—Cuidado con hacer esos chistes frente a la Duquesa o te mandará a la guillotina.

—Estoy casi seguro de que tiene una en su patio. — se mofó. — Me voy a vestir para ir al Palacio. — tomó otro bocadillo y salió al pasillo hacia las escaleras.

—De acuerdo. — le dijo antes de que saliera. — Procura arreglarte el cabello, no vaya a ser que te topes con la bella princesa.

—¿Cuál de las dos? — gritó desde el corredor.

—No te pases de listo, muchacho. — rio. — Sabes cuál.

—¡Calla ya! — otra risa más irritada resonó al subir y desapareció al final de la escalera.

* * *

—¿Puedo…—

—Puedo hacerlo solo. — Jack seguía intentando arreglarse su moño color jade. No la había colocado a la perfección. Tampoco que fuera tan primordial. Desde una punta de su habitación, su mayordomo se podía camuflar perfectamente como una estatua de Davinci. Pero sin toda la divinidad.

—¿Dónde he puesto mis gemelos? —preguntó yendo a su mesita de luz.

—Escogí unos diferentes. — se acercó a su señor y le mostró una cajita. — Pensé que estos podrían hacer la diferencia.

—Quiero los de siempre. — le cortó y se paró frente al espejo de pie para ajustar los últimos detalles. Le costó un poco abrocharlos en los agujeros de su camisa impecable. Vio cómo Morsvald tramaba dar un paso en la ayuda pero conocía cuál sería su orden. —Sé que lo decepciono, Morsvald. Pero no está bien. No me acostumbraré a que me vistan como un muñeco.

—Solo intento ayudar, Señor. — irguió la espalda con los brazos echados atrás.

—Claro que sí. — pero no significaba que Jack la necesitara. —Y si lo ofendí, me disculpo. De seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

—Este es mi _trabajo_ , Señor. — pretendió sonar lo más neutro posible para que no sonara como una queja.

—Parece ser una ocupación muy tonta para un adulto, ¿no cree? — Jack se puso su saco oscuro y fue ahí cuando el significado de lo que dijo resonó en las paredes de su cabeza. Giró a enfrentarlo. — Mire... lo siento, si…. — desde que llegó, nunca había visto tanta tristeza en el rostro imparcial y de piedra del mayordomo. Acababa de insultarlo de una manera que no podía imaginar. — Lo siento.

De nuevo, el destino le probaba que no estaba hecho para ese estilo de vida. Jack salió de la habitación sin saber qué más decir. Morsvald seguía parado, agitando sus pestañas unas mil veces. Luego, el joven tendría que volver a arreglarse para la cena. Con frac y todo eso. Y no sabía cómo volver a mirar al pobre hombre.

* * *

—¿Por qué estás tan en contra de él? — preguntó Anna. Estaban en el cuarto de Elsa, como era usual, aguardando a que ella acabara de vestirse para la cena.

—¿Además de que planea quedarse con nuestro trono? — atinó su hermana desde el espejo del tocador.

—Tu trono. —reconoció simplemente. Se encogió de hombros. — Yo jamás lo heredaría, pase lo que pase.

—Pero le pertenece a la familia. Él ni siquiera es un Ingeborg, solo desciende. Es otro primo lejano pero del que nunca hemos oído hablar. — sonó más narcisista de lo frecuente. — No es uno de nosotros.

—El primo Shaggie está estudiando abogacía y Vivian MacKiquen también. — recordó en voz alta mientras cogía su libro de nuevo.

—No tenemos primos obreros, sin embargo. Además de que su padre también lo fue.

—No hay nada malo con los obreros. Todos los necesitamos. — Anna caminaba sin chocarse con los muebles con los ojos acertados en su interesante lectura y a su vez, su oído seguía pendiente en la conversación.

—También necesitamos repartidores y barrenderos. —plegó el ceño. — Pero no significa que tengamos que cenar con ellos todas las noches.

—¿Quién no tiene que cenar con quién? — preguntó la Reina al pasar.

—A Elsa no le interesa el Primo Jack. — no quiso mandarla al frente del campo de batalla, pero no podía mentirle a Idun.

—Anna, sé amable y busca mi saco carmesí de noche. O'vidia sabe cuál. — le dijo desde la entrada. Anna cerró su libro y caminó casi flotando a buscar a la doncella de su madre. Mientras, Idun se sentó en el sillón estilo rococó del siglo XIX al lado de su hija. —Qué bueno que te encuentro sola.

—Has ahuyentado a Anna. — no se sorprendió.

—Quizás. — sonrió para sí abochornada. — La cuestión es, querida, que no quiero que tú ni que nadie sienta que debe odiar a Jackson. No es nuestro enemigo.

—A ti tampoco te gustaba. — se paró y fue hacia el espejo. Impulsivamente, Elsa quería alejarse de su madre y del inmediato tema de discusión. Si bien no era tan factible. Últimamente todos le hablaban de Jackson. Jackson esto, Jackson lo otro. Jackson no es tan malo, los abogados y albañiles son muy necesarios. Evaluó su reflejo; a pesar de que no estaba de luto, optó por usar negro. Después de todo, con otra visita del heredero era una noche negra.

—Fue antes de que viniera. —admitió. — Ahora está aquí y no veo ningún futuro en este rencor. No con las cosas así como lo son ahora.

—No puedo creer que en este Reino se pueda obligar a una mujer a renunciar a su título a un primo lejano de su padre. No en el siglo XX. Es demasiado absurdo, ya te lo he dicho.

—Nada es tan simple. Pero necesito que me prestes atención. —pidió con calma. Veía en el color de las mejillas de su hija que se asomaba una tempestad. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de nuestro plan con la abuela? Quisiera que lo tomes enserio y lo lleves a otro nivel.

—No puedes hablar enserio. — Elsa se quejó, mirándola como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de soltar.

—Piénsalo,—

—No tengo que pensarlo. — interrumpió. — ¿Casarme con un hombre que apenas puede comer como un caballero? Pensé que estaban bromeando, o que encontrarían _otra_ alternativa. Después de todo me diste esa ilusión, mamá. —le acusó.

—Estás exagerando.

—Eres sueca, no vas a entenderlo. — casi había sonado como su abuela. No encontró de qué otra forma evadirla.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Claro que no. ¿Bajamos? — alzó vuelo precipitadamente antes de que Idun pudiera levantarse del sillón.

* * *

—¿Cómo le fue en el hospital? — preguntó el Rey a la Prima Isaelin a su izquierda.

—Grandioso, me han aceptado para trabajar. Aunque me temo que no nos hemos entendido muy bien con el Dr. Penclark.

—¡Me sorprende! — se inclinó Viktoria sobre la mesa para mirarla.

—Al parecer, no quiere aplicarle lo que sugerí a un joven hombre que padece pericarditis: Josh Lake. Me temo que es muy grave y está al borde de la muerte. — empezaba a acostumbrarse a las acotaciones de la anciana, por lo que optaba por hacerle la ley del hielo.

—¿Y qué sugirió? — preguntó la Reina.

—Una extracción del líquido del sacaro del corazón y luego una inyección de adrenalina para reanimarlo. Es un tratamiento moderno y sin mucha noción, pero sin ello no vivirá.

—Estoy seguro de que Josh Lake es un buen hombre y muy joven para morir, pero el doctor debe saber lo que hace. — Adgar dio por terminado el tema antes de que las mujeres a sus costados abordaran un mutuo bombardeo.

—Al parecer no tan bien como la Señora Frost. — Viktoria sacudió la cabeza.

—A propósito, si algún día quieres cabalgar, Jackson, — habló por encima de su madre. — avísale a Greenie y él lo arreglará.

—Oh, sí. Los campos del otro lado del puente son perfectos para cazar. —dijo Idun. —¿No es así, Elsa?

—Seguro. —dijo Elsa sin más. Alzó la vista desdeñosa de su plato por unos segundos y volvió a bajarla.

—A Elsa le encanta pasear con Loki de vez en cuando. — Elsa rodó los ojos, con cuidado de no ser vista. Detestaba que su madre hablara por ella y peor, estaba obviamente dirigiéndose al castaño.

—Mamá, el primo Jackson no cabalga. — le interrumpió.

—Sí lo hago. — Jack miró seriamente a su derecha. Ella debía estar asumiendo que porque no era de su clase no sabía cabalgar. Pues para su sorpresa, tenían algo en común; su padre poseía un único caballo cuando vivían en la granja y a Jack le tocaban las tareas de repartición con ayuda del viejo Joe. No era un purasangre, pero era lo que podían mantener.

—¿Y cazas? — le preguntó Elsa. El resto de la mesa escuchaba con atención.

—No, no cazo. — cortó el contacto visual así como la carne en su plato. Él no era lo suficientemente sofisticado como para hacerlo.

—Me atrevería a decir que no hay muchas oportunidades en Londres. — dijo la Gran Duquesa, solo para aportar a la charla.

—¿Son una familia de cazadores? — preguntó Jack a los presentes, pero iba más dirigido a la Princesa.

—Las familias como la nuestra siempre son cazadoras. — sonrió filosa. _¿Cómo no había heredado la calidez al sonreír de su madre?,_ se preguntó Jack. _¿O era por el simple hecho de que él no le agradaba? —_ A excepción de los Kraim, pero ellos están locos. —rio altiva.

—¿Tú cazas? — Jack indagó recónditamente por segunda oportunidad.

—De vez en cuando. — reconoció. Algo en aquel tono y mirada azulada decía algo como que aborrecía tal actividad. — Supongo que estás más interesado en libros y ladrillos que en deportes de campo.

La Reina la reprimió con la mirada, pero Elsa no apartaba su vista de él, ni viceversa. Alfred le ofreció algo de beber a Anna, pero ella lo rechazó para poder seguir oyendo.

—Quizá lo esté. — quiso contradecirla. — Me dirá que es bastante insalubre.

—No insalubre. Solo inusual. Entre _nuestra_ clase de gente.

Iselin carraspeó a lo lejos. Jack y Elsa no lo oyeron pues se sentía que provenía de un mundo aparte.

—Estuve estudiando la historia de Andromeda. ¿La conoces? — Elsa no dejaría la beligerancia.

—¿Por qué? —dijo sin mucho interés. Era clara la táctica de la joven: hacerle sentir que no pertenecía. Lo cual era cierto, de hecho, pero Jack no le daría esa satisfacción.

—Su padre era el Rey Cefeo a cuyo país lo acosaban las tormentas. Y al final, decidió que la única forma de calma a los dioses era sacrificar a su hija mayor a un monstruo marino horrible. Así que la encadenaron desnuda a una roca, —

—En serio, Elsa. Nos vamos a desmayar en cualquier minuto. — la risa de Viktoria era escandalizada, pero no logró que la cena dejara de ser tensa.

—Pero el monstruo marino no la atrapó, ¿no? —Jack frunció el ceño.

—No. — lo pensó. — Cuando parecía que era la única solución a los problemas de su padre, fue rescatada.

—Por Perseo. — dijo Jack.

—Así es… Perseo. Hijo de un _dios_. Más adecuado, ¿no crees? — le miró de reojo y se irguió sobre su plato.

—Eso depende. — la contempló sulfurado mientras ella no lo hacía. — Tendría que saber más de la _princesa_ y del _monstruo marino_ en cuestión.

Elsa lo miró por última vez en la noche. Adgar, Iselin y Viktoria bebieron más vino. Los lacayos no dejaron de mirarse entre sí. Anna e Idun intentaron resucitar el ánimo iniciando más temas de conversación. No bastó al final.

—Siento que Elsa fuera tan insolente esta noche. — dijo Viktoria a Jack mientras él la acompañaba a su coche por la plaza principal del Palacio. Habían determinado con su tía que caminarían hasta la casa.

—Dudo que la Prima Elsa y yo podamos ser amigos. — se colocó los guantes. La noche estaba demasiado helada que deseó poder usar el caro tapado de mil pieles de la Gran Duquesa.

—¿Estás seguro? — le miró la Duquesa.

Jack hizo una pausa.

—No la culpo. El trono real y la corona me sarán dadas a mí, no a ella. Es duro.

—¿Pero qué dirías si la imposición fuera a favor de Elsa? — insinuó ella. Jack hizo una pausa. No comprendió, pero pensó que lo más adecuado para decir era:

—Intentaría aceptarla con tanta gracia como pudiera. — aquella pregunta seguía rondando en él, intentando encajar en lo que quiso decir realmente.

—Mhm. ¿Lo harías? —no le dejó contestar. — Oh, buenas tardes, Pattinson.

—Buenas tardes, mi Señora. — el chofer le ayudó a subir, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

* * *

—¿Cómo te está yendo con los estudios… Jack? — Adgar había apartado algunas tareas de su agenda para hacer una caminata por los altos bosques ese mediodía con el heredero. Su heredero.

—Bien, gracias. Algunas materias son más complejas de lo que creí. Pero no veo otra opción como para rechazar la capacitación. — se acomodó su boina. Se supone que la nobleza tiene específicos atuendos para distintas actividades. En ese caso, vestían camisas blancas, corbatas, un saco de tela más liviana pero abrigadora, pantalones, boina a juego y guantes y bastón a elección. Seguramente Jack hubiera hecho distinto.

—Eres uno de nosotros ahora. No importa lo que los demás piensen. Y todos tuvimos que pasar por el mismo proceso para ser quienes somos. Muchas responsabilidades penden de nosotros.

—Dudo que hayan atravesado _lo mismo_ , Señor.

—Jack, entiendo que te encuentras entre la espada y la pared. Pero para que resulte, para que seas un buen Rey el día de mañana, tienes que estar dispuesto a adaptarte a esta nueva vida del mismo modo que nosotros lo hacemos contigo.

—Lo sé. —suspiró. Jack agradeció mentalmente porque lo llamara como pidió. Se sentía un poco menos formal. — La tía me lo dice siempre. Ojalá fuera tan fácil de hacer como decir.

—¿No te gusta el lugar? — la ciudad estaba a sus pies, las aguas resplandecían al ser acariciadas por el Sol. El Rey apuntaba al Palacio, su hogar, su lugar de trabajo, su símbolo. Pero para Jack no era más que una exageración de una casa, que a la vez alejaba a las personas que no eran como ellos, como una barrera.

—Bueno, obviamente es…— no sabía qué decir para no herir sus sentimientos. Se notaba en aquellos ojos, más claros que los de Jack pero del mismo tono azulado, el amor por el lugar. Las memorias, el respeto, el orgullo.

—No, no le encanta. — concluyó Adgar. Sí, le hería, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible para que cambie de opinión. — Ve un millón de ladrillos que podrían caerse, miles de canales y tuberías que podrían taparse y gotear y piedras que se romperían con el frío.

 _¿Qué más podría ser que una aislada prisión?_ El intentar ponerse en los zapatos del Rey le revolvía el estómago como si pisara otro planeta.

—¿Pero usted no? — Simplemente, Jack no podía sentir lo mismo. Pero la siguiente frase del Rey lo inmutó.

—Veo mi vida.

—No nos quedan más opciones. Los abogados a los que les escribo solo se quejan. Todos repiten a Bor y dicen que no se puede hacer nada. O no quieren molestarse en oponerse a él. — Viktoria le servía té traído de Turquía a su nuera en su propio salón de té. ¿Se pensaban que la Gran Duquesa no tenía una mansión en los altos bosques de Arendelle?

—Ojalá Elsa no fuera tan terca, sino todo estaría bien.

—Mientras tanto, tenemos que ver a esa temerosa mujer.

—Creo que tiene buenas intenciones.

—Tener buenas intenciones no es suficiente. —bufó la anciana. — Pobre Dr. Penclark. ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer a esa arpía?

—Sabes que me he enterado por Adgar de que quieren hacerla presidenta del comité.

—¡Pero yo soy la presidenta! — se quejó. — Tendré que hablar con Adgar al respecto.

—Estoy convencida de que lo harás. — tomó un sorbo de su té.

* * *

Las clases terminaron a las 6. Thorson esperaba con la bicicleta de Jack en la entrada.

—¿Mi tía tenía razón, entonces? ¿Le salvaron la vida al hombre? — le preguntó al Rey. Caminaron juntos, él con su infaltable bicicleta a su lado, hacia las puertas del amurallado Palacio.

—Eso me ha dicho el Dr. Penclark. Incluso he pensado en ponerla al mando junto a mi madre en el comité hospitalario. Espero le puedas dar la noticia. Mañana discutiremos el tema con tu tía en persona.

—¿De verdad? — sus labios se ensancharon, relevando su perfecta dentadura. — ¡Eso es asombroso, se pondrá muy contenta!... Mi Rey.

—Dime Primo Adgar, por favor. Aunque pienso que mi madre no será tan fácil de convencer.

—¿Está seguro entonces de darle el puesto a mi tía?

—Por supuesto. Madre podrá ser la presidenta, pero yo soy el Rey. — le sonrió. La sonrisa de Jack creció más. Por fin recibía buenas nuevas. Por fin se sentía que los estaban incluyendo… — Y debemos hacerla entrar en razón. Si Prima Iselin quiere que se haga algo, muy bien. Entonces mi madre tendrá que escucharla también. Ya ha mandado allí lo suficiente y es tiempo de que haya una oposición leal.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, mi tía también lo hará, Primo. — estaban a mitad de camino de la gran salida.

—Y acerca de tu proyecto para reconstruir las cabañas de la finca Vox…

—Oh, sí. ¿Te importa si opino al respecto? — Jack había visto con su instructora, la Señora Porska, que la familia real no solo se ocupaba de lo que todo el mundo suponía o sabía. Al mismo tiempo eran dueños de propiedades o fincas que utilizaban para arrendar a los necesitados, como cabañas para refugiados o personas desempleadas, etc. Y para ubicar granjas para que se alojen familias y trabajen en ella, donde parte de las ganancias iban para el sostén del Palacio y su personal.

—Mi querido amigo, te traje aquí para que interfieras. — palmeó su hombro. Se sintió raro para Jack, pero menos raro que si lo hubiese sido el día anterior. — De hecho, ¿por qué no te quedas a la cena y hablaremos de ello?

—Oh, por favor. No quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad.

—Para nada. Enviaremos a Morsvald por tu ropa.

—No puedo. Mi tía me espera. Pero de hecho, quería hablarle de Morsvald.

—Oh. Cuéntame.

—¿Sería muy desagradecido de mi parte renunciar a sus servicios?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te ofendió de algún modo?

—No, no. Es solo que es superfluo a nuestra manera de vivir. No lo encuentro necesario.

—¿Eso es justo? ¿Quitarle el sustento a un hombre cuando no ha hecho nada malo?

—Bueno, yo no diría…—

—Tu tía siente satisfacción por su trabajo en el hospital, ¿no?

—¿Un poco de autoestima?

—Claro.

—¿Le negaría lo mismo al pobre viejo Morsvald? Y cuando todo sea tuyo aquí, ¿despedirás al mayordomo? ¿A los sirvientes, criadas, doncellas, lacayos y cocineras?

'No', exponía su silencio avergonzado.

—Todos tenemos roles diferentes, Jack. Y a todos deben permitirnos cumplirlos. —habló como dicen algunos: con la sabiduría de un Rey. Jack pensó que él no podría nunca hablar así cuando lo fuese; pensando en absolutamente cada persona que pisa el suelo arendelliano, ponerse en el lugar de todos ellos, cuando Jack apenas podía fingir se un noble.

El Rey volvió a palmearle al hombro y se fue, y Jack tuvo mucho en qué pensar en su viaje a casa.

* * *

—¿Y qué pasó con el Marqués que venía hoy? —Anna se apuraba por seguirle el paso a Elsa por las escaleras. El coche las aguardaba afuera.

—Tuvo que cancelar, por suerte.

— ¿No había cancelado ya?

— Sí, pero tampoco que estuviera ansiosa por recibirlo. Mejor para mí.

—¿Por qué debemos ir todos al hospital hoy entonces?

—¿No lo sabías? Me temo que papá quiere darle una lección a la abuela. —resopló la Princesa mayor. — Pobre de ella, hace unos días estas personas eran unos extraños. Ahora debe compartir el poder con la tía y yo debo casarme con el hijo heredero.

—No te casarás con él, ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¿Con un monstruo marino? Por favor.

—No deberíamos reírnos. — aún así las dos lo hacían. — Fue algo rudo.

—La verdad puede serlo. —acomodó sus guantes.

—Pero de todas formas debe casarse con alguien.

—¿Anna, qué tienes en mente? —alzó una ceja con la otra fruncida.

—A mi no me desagrada tanto como a ti.

—Quizá no te desagrada para nada. — sus palabras podrían sonar crispadas, pero su tono era imparcial. Era difícil interpretar lo que decía, si resultaba un insulto o lo contrario. Elsa era la única en saberlo. Como sabía que su hermana estaba tan desesperada por amor que predecía sus intenciones con el heredero.

—Quizá no.

—No me importa. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. —mintió.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Hablas de "EN"?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Elsa la enfrentó, pasmada. — ¿Has estado husmeando entre mis cosas?

—Encontré la carta por accidente. — se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, claro. Y tus ojos cayeron en mi pertenencia por accidente.

—Vamos, ¿quién es él? — le insistió casi dando saltitos a su alrededor.

—Se llama Erson Newtt.

—¿El honorable Erson Newtt? ¿El hijo del heredero de Dinamarca?

—Sí. ¿Quién quiere un monstruo marino cuando se puede tener a Perseo?

* * *

— ¿Gemelos, Señor? — Morsvald le abrió una pequeña cajita con dos apliques perlados.

Jack los inspeccionó y frunció la nariz. Llevaba la sedosa cabellera peinada fijamente, curvada en su frente. Estaba a medio vestir en su habitación para cambiarse, con solo una camisa y chaleco todavía. Debía apurarse si quería llegar a la ceremonia a las tres de su tía.

—Esos son una opción tonta para la ocasión. ¿No cree?

Morsvald lo miró sorprendido. ¿Le estaba pidiendo consejos? ¿Finalmente? Jack le sonrió amedias, aguardando porque reaccione.

—S—sí, mi Señor. — sacudió los cachetes de forma graciosa. — ¿Puedo sugerir el par crestado, Señor? — tomó otra cajita del cajón de la mesa de luz. — Parecen más apropiados, si no le molesta mi opinión.

El muchacho agarró uno del par y puso los ojos como rendijas, fingiendo que los inspeccionaba.

—Están un poco duros. ¿Me podría ayudar?

—Claro, Señor. — le costaría un rato para salir del asombro. Pero lo valdría. El mayordomo le colocó los broches cobrizos en los agujeros de su manga. Mientras no lo veía, Jack le sonreía a esa cabeza que estaba por quedarse calva. Cuando Morsvald terminó, Jack miró de reojo a su saco colgado en el armario. Morsvald captó, pensó que jamás se lo pediría, y fue a ayudarle a su empleador a colocárselo. Como hace cada noble.

—Veo que quitó la marca de la manga. ¿Cómo lo hizo? — comentó Jack, parado frente al espejo, mientras aquel le cepillaba restos de posible polvo del saco.

—L—Lo intenté de diferentes maneras, hasta que se quitó.

—Muy bien hecho. — asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Señor. — sonrió y siguió cepillando.

* * *

Helos allí, los empleados del Palacio y del hospital y la familia real se congregaba en el salón principal del hospital del pueblo. Iselin estaba sentada al lado de Viktoria en el pequeño escenario. Sonreía. Viktoria al menos estaba presente.

—Damas y caballeros, — dijo el canoso Dr. Penclark. — bienvenidos a este feliz evento. La coronación de nuestra primera presidente, la Señora Iselin Frost, — El Rey y la Reina sonreían en primera fila. A su lado estaba Anna que miraba ansiosa la ceremonia. Elsa estaba a su lado, deseando poder estar en cualquier lugar menos al lado de Jack, quien no podía despegar los ojos cargados de orgullo de su tía. —quién ha aceptado con gracia compartir los deberes de nuestra amada presidenta, la Gran Duquesa viuda de Andersen.

Viktoria hizo una mueca. Idun y Adgar se miraron casi con diversión.

—Nuestro pequeño hospital de seguro crecerá y prosperará con dos valientes campeonas, unidas como están por los lazos más fuertes, la familia y la amistad. — Viktoria alzó las cejas. — Y les puedo asegurar, esto es solo el comienzo de un buen futuro para nuestro hospital y para todo Arendelle. Muchas gracias.

El público rompió en ovación y vitoreo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Había solo una cosa que los Ingeborg no le podrían sacar o cambiar a Jack.

Él estaba en la habitación de trabajo u oficina. Hacía cinco días que había despachado sus cosas y vivido en la casa Ingenborg, y esa era su habitación favorita. ¿Por qué? Simple, estaba casi vacía. Con un único escritorio en el fondo, una amplia ventana, y una alta y delgada biblioteca era perfecta para ser llenada con sus cosas imprescindibles y que la realeza desconocía. Solo la tía sabía escasamente de ello.

A Jack le encantaba pintar desde los 13 años. Los lienzos en blanco, a medio hacer o terminados estaban desparramados en el suelo. Le había pedido a Morsvald que no los acomodara. Que ni siquiera entrara a limpiar. Ese era su único santuario, su único lugar libre de todo ese cambio repentino de vida. Allí no era Rey, ni un abogado u obrero. No pertenecía a ninguna clase. Solo era Jack.

Y lo más importante, su arte no era algo que le pudiesen cambiar _jamás_ por que lo llevaba en el alma donde sus manos aristócratas no podían tocar.

Su pasión era la pintura al oleo abstracta, había toda una psicología tras ello. El realismo no era lo suyo. Esa mañana se había levantado, tomado un café solo que le preparó Morsvald y con la mente inspirada se había sentado en ese escritorio. Miró a la pared celeste por un largo tiempo, se arremangó y tomó el pincel.

Luego de jugar con los colores ya estaba listo para pintar sobre el atrio. Y tenía su idea fija: iba a dibujar lo que le abrumaba por lo días y noches.

Comenzó con un fondo la mitad azul y gris. Luego un poco de verde, magenta y amarillo dorado por aquí y allá. A continuación una franja lo atravesaba verticalmente de color canela amarillento, que representaba placidez, naturalidad, calidez y generosidad. Una franja más grande en el centro de color terra cotta para simbolizar la bienvenida, la solidez, apoyo, y confiabilidad. A la izquierda de esta una violeta oscuro, que significaba fortuna, nobleza y prestigio. Dejó un espacio vacío a la derecha del canela, y unos centímetros después trazó un verde claro. Significaba liviano, positivo, confiado y alentador. Más lejano, en una esquina del cuadro iba otra línea vertical de azul brillante: energía, tenacidad, alto espíritu y cariño.

Pero había una línea que no sabía de qué color pintar en el espacio vacío. Pensó en el rojo brillante: apasionado, estimulador, provocador, demandante, dramático… No. Con blanco: cándido, luminoso, noval, frío y cínico. Tampoco. ¿Durazno? Ameno, sabroso, suave, íntimo, aceptador. No.

Tenía la sensación. Las ganas de pintarlo, pero no encontraba su significado. Tuvo el mismo problema con la franja al lado del azul brillante. Así que dejó la pintura, con tan solo cinco franjas hasta el momento. Se quitó el pincel de la boca y se fue a vestir.

* * *

—¿Algo interesante? — Elsa alzó la vista del papel al oír la voz de su madre. — Apenas te he visto después del desayuno. Haz estado aquí desde entonces.

Elsa estaba sentada en un banco en los jardines bajo la sombra de un árbol. Idun había caminado y apoyado en el respaldo de la madera.

—No es algo particularmente interesante. Es de Erson Newtt.

—¿Quién?

—Lo conociste en Delderfields en noviembre, en las carreras de Montesker.

—¿Es el hijo del _heredero_ danés? — preguntó porque no podía creer que se tratara de él.

—Así es. — la maravilla de Idun fue enorme. Elsa sonrió lo suficiente y volvió a mirar la carta de Erson en su regazo.

—¿Y… te agrada? — insinuó ella con un gesto sugestivo.

—No me desagrada. — le restó importancia, como siempre. Jamás lo admitiría, ni si fuese cierto o no.

—¡Elsa, qué bueno oír eso! — celebró con voz delicada y objetiva. Lo último que quería era espantar a su hija con su emoción. Se sentó a su lado. — ¿Sobre qué escribe?

—No mucho. Sale con Milan y Ainsty la semana próxima. Nos encontraremos con él en Arendelle. Querrá tomar el té cuando venga.

—¿Dónde se alojará? ¿Con amigos?

—Dice que encontró un bar con instalaciones para cazar.

—De ninguna manera, nosotros podemos mejorar eso. Debe venir aquí, al Palacio a quedarse. Puede enviar los caballos antes si quiere a la finca Frau. De allí partirán para los bosques. ¿Te parece?

—Sabrá por qué se lo pides, mamá. — por lo general, las madres de las familias como los Ingeborg, eran las que invitaban personas a la casa cordialmente. Y siendo la Reina, nadie podría resistirse a ir al Palacio.

—¿Dices por nuestro pensamiento de que consigas marido?

—Exacto. Ahora todo el mundo sabe que estoy disponible con la muerte de Philippe y deben pensar que estoy desesperada. Erson pensará que lo invito para amarrarlo en mis redes, cuando en verdad estoy buscando opciones. Ya sabes, ansío conocerlo más antes de pensar en hacerle una… propuesta como la que tu quieres.

—Tienes mi permiso para inventar una excusa creíble en ese caso.

—¿Hablas enserio? — la pescó por sorpresa.

—Claro. Aunque me gustaría que eligieses a Jack, veo que no te inclinas para su lado. Y creo que es excelente que elijas alguien como Erson Newtt quien tiene una posición similar a la de Jack, si es que te llega a agradar. Recuerda que el matrimonio es una cuestión larga, hija. —acarició su hombro. — No puedes arrepentirte porque hayas elegido la corona antes que al chico.

—¿Y no te molesta eso? ¿Qué ponga mi título delante de mi corazón? Con solo decirlo parece que soy una tirana interesada cuando en verdad me juré que lucharía por ser lo que merezco…

—Nunca me molestaría por ello hija, si es lo que quieres al final y te hace feliz.

—Aún no lo elegí a Erson. — ni sabía qué iba a hacer.

—Ya podrás conocerlo. Déjale una nota junto a mi invitación con la excusa que pienses. — le guiñó un ojo. Es curioso cuando de "amor" se trata la gente suele perder las escrupulosidades, incluso una Reina y madre correcta como ella. Elsa sonrío inevitablemente al verla hacerlo.

—¿Qué le escribiré entonces?

—Seguramente, tú más que nadie puedes escribir una carta a un joven sin mi ayuda.

* * *

—Tienes razón, Idun. Elsa no accederá a Jack Frost ni porque la vida le pendiera en ello. Así que mejor preparémosla antes de que se le acabe el cuarto de hora. — Viktoria recibió su taza de té a Alfred.

—Así es. Adgar me ha dado su aprobación también. Qué alegría que tú también concuerdes conmigo, mamá.

—Es hijo de un heredero, lo que significa que tal vez podría llegar a ser Rey. Aunque de Dinamarca, más que menos. — sacudió los hombros como si pudiese espantar las malas vibras.

—Suenas, pero no te ves muy conforme.

—Lo estoy. No es brillante, pero estoy conforme.

—¿Y?

—Pero Dinamarca no es Arendelle, querida. Sería extraño para Elsa siquiera pensar en reinar allí. Ella pertenece aquí con su gente y su pueblo.

—Tendremos que esperar a que contesten primero. —la Reina bebió su té. Estaba demasiado caliente.

* * *

—Cuan sonriente te ves hoy, hermana. ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Elsa.

—Oh, no es nada. — se encogió de hombros mirando sus dedos enguantados.

—No juegues conmigo. Puedes decirme, solo dime que no es una travesura porque en ese caso no quiero saberl—

—Voy a tener una cita con Primo Jack. — soltó rápido y sonriente.

—¿Qué, qué? — Elsa pensó haber escuchado otra cosa. Algo más coherente.

—Bueno, no es exactamente una cita—

—¿Él te lo propuso? — cortó su explicación.

—Me lo crucé a las 4 en las calles del pueblo. —empezó la Princesa joven a relatar. — Él iba a comprar algo. Le dije que Prima Iselin me contó que le gustaban las arquitecturas de las iglesias arendellianas, y me dijo que sí y—

—Ve al punto. — le apresuró.

—Lo invité a ir a recorrer las dos que hay en la ciudad, y también darle un tour del lugar en el que vivirá. ¡Y aceptó! Iremos el sábado cuando no trabaja, ¿no es genial?

—Sí… —tuvo que pensar una buena mentira. — Asombroso. ¿No crees que serás muy obvia? — Annkjell le ayudaba a colocarle el corset y las ropas para la tarde.

—Para nada. Solo es una visita al pueblo, para que conozca los mercados y las casas. —Anna parecía en un ensueño. Entonces lo que había insinuado unos días atrás no era broma o para intentar fastidiarla, recapacitó Elsa.

—Me parece ridículo, salir con él cuando ya ves que quiere salir corriendo al sucio Londres en cuanto vea la oportunidad.

—Creo que le está gustando Arendelle. Después de todo nació aquí.

—Como digas. — Elsa rodó levemente los ojos. Tampoco valía la pena discutir con su hermana. Si ella prefería al monstruo marino, allá ella.

—Llegó una carta del Señor Erson en el correo de la tarde. — clamó su madre al pasar.

—Oh. ¿Aceptó? — Elsa se sentó para que Annkjell ubicara su sombrero. Esa tarde iría a tomar el té con algunos ministros y su madre a no sabía dónde. Solo esperaba que acabara pronto.

—Quizá le pareció muy obvio. — Anna le devolvió el golpe. Pero a Elsa no le afectó.

—Sí, vendrá mañana. —Idun estaba complacida. — Y aparentemente traerá un amigo.

—¿Quién?

—Un experto asistente de la embajada de Turquía. Un tal Señor… — la madre sacó de nuevo la carta que recibió como respuesta. Le costó leer el nombre. — A.. .Asil Engin. Hijo de los ministros del sultán; está aquí por las charlas sobre Albania.

—¿Y qué es eso? — Elsa alzó una ceja.

—Para crear una Albania independiente. ¿No lees los diarios? — dijo Anna.

—Estoy ocupada con mi vida. — remató. Idun carraspeó ante la tensa situación entre sus amadas hijas.

—El Señor Asil piensa quedarse un tiempo en Arendelle en su gira por Europa y encargarse de algunos asuntos sociales. Oh, y dice que le gustaría la cacería. Cuando arribe por la tarde debería invitarlo a quedarse en el Palacio también. ¿Quién sabe? Algo de hospitalidad arendelliana podría ayudar con las relaciones con su país.

—Si tú dices… — Elsa meneó la cabellera platinada.

—Y Elsa, tú cabalgarás con él.

—¡Oh, no, mamá! —ambicionó no sonar inmoral. — ¿Debo hacerlo? Mis botas están en reparación y no he cabalgado en días.

—Annkjell, por favor, mira que la Princesa Elsa esté bien equipada para cazar.

—Sí, Majestad.

Elsa rezongó. Su madre nunca se rendiría…

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado la tarde siguiente pero el viento era favorable. Los usuales invitados, amigos de la familia, y algunos escuderos estaban ya en la entrada de la mansión de la finca Frau. Era fácil distinguirlos, los nobles vestían de negro y los otros de rojo. Los cascos de los caballos repiqueteaban en el cemento. La Gran Duquesa Viktoria había prestado el frente de su morada para la reunión de los allegados. Algunos camareros suyos y del Palacio servían bebidas y bocadillos en la preparación antes de partir a los bosques. Sin embargo, ella prefirió no hacer acto de presencia.

Carrder había acompañado a la familia real a la casa de la Gran Duquesa para ayudar al mayordomo local con los preparativos del té en el regreso. Estaba parado en la puerta, intentado ahuyentar un perro que olisqueaba sus pantalones. No fuese a ser que se le llenaran de pelos.

—Ahí los veo. — dijo Greenie montado al lado de Elsa. El Rey Adgar le había mandado a que escoltara a la Princesa durante la cacería, por si le sucedía algo. Obviamente, Elsa había rodeado los ojos al saberlo.

—Señor Erson. — Elsa sonrió coquetamente al verlo caminar sobre su caballo blanco hacia ella. — Empezaba a pensar en dejarte atrás. Ya nos estábamos por ir.

Elsa lo había visto en tres fiestas y nada más, pero le pareció… atrayente. El hombre era castaño, con perfectos rasgos ondulados y ojos pacíficos como la hierba. Lucía un poco más viejo de la edad que tenía, pero resultaba encantador, al menos por cartas.

—Debimos haber aceptado la invitación de tu madre de enviar los caballos temprano. — se quitó la galera. — Mi mayordomo llegó hace solo una o dos horas con ellos y mi caballo aún está muy nervioso, como si fuera poco.

Elsa se acomodó en la silla, con ambas piernas a la izquierda.

—¿Y el Señor Engin? ¿No venía con usted? — Elsa ya podía imaginárselo. Piel oscura, un bigote negro de mal gusto, nariz larga y gordo. La abuela siempre decía que mejor acompañada de un cocodrilo que de un turco. — Supongo que si se cae estará en peligro la paz mundial.

—No te preocupes por Asil, sabe cómo montar a caballo. — le sonrió seductivamente. Elsa lo pasó por alto. Nunca le había gustado ese juego de filtrar, pero era algo que debía hacer. Y no se le daba para nada mal.

—¿Dónde está?

—Arreglándose. Es muy cuidadoso.

—Puedo verlo. Un gracioso extranjero con una sonrisa amplia y el cabello con mucha laca.

—Yo no diría eso. —Erson miró sobre su hombro. — Aquí está.

A Elsa se le borró la sonrisa burlona, sino que sintió sus mejillas arder. Asil Engin era… Bendito Dios, era candente. En su vida había pensado algo así de un hombre, una dama jamás podría tener esos pensamientos. Pero, oh, Dios, Asil era otra cosa…

—Princesa Elsa Ingeborg, presumo. — habló Asil con un fluido acento. Su voz era tan varonil que dejaría a cualquier mujeriego lucir como un pollo desplumado. Elsa se preguntó si él también lo era.

—Supone bien. — sonrió. El rojo resaltaba con más furia en su pálido rostro. Ansió a que tras su velo no se notara, o que le callera barro en las mejillas mientras anduviesen.

—Perdone mi falta de arreglo. Viajamos en tren desde el alba. Debíamos cambiarnos en un granero. — rio.

—No me parece desarreglado en absoluto. — sus miradas quedaron enganchadas por un segundo. Erson los miraba mirarse.

Sonó el silbato que hacía ladrar y correr a la veintena de sabuesos. Lo caballos comenzaron a seguirlos; la cabalgata comenzaba.

—Greenie, no necesitas quedarte conmigo. — Elsa se apuró en explicarle a su escudero.

—Pero Majestad me lo pidió.

—Desperdicias tu día. — Elsa se alejaba del hombre mayor. — Estaré bien. Ayuda a los hombres del Señor Newtt a llevar las cosas al Palacio.

—El Rey dijo…

—No se preocupe. Yo la cuidaré. — Erson le tranquilizó.

—Nos encargaremos de protegerla, lo prometo. — le secundó el turco, y se retiraron de las puertas de la mansión.

El caballo de Elsa comenzó a trotar regiamente. Ella rebotaba con la gracia y victoria de una mujer que tiene dos hombres andando detrás suyo. Elsa disfrutaba cabalgar más que nada; cuando lo hacía en conjunto era más emocionante. Los sabuesos corrían entre los jinetes ladrando; Elsa, Asil y Erson iban atrás del montón.

Antes de cruzar un puente sobre un río de lodo, Erson se adelantó de aquellos dos. Para cuando miró hacia atrás ya no estaban.

Asil se había desviado y miraba cómo los demás pasaban por el puente al trote. Elsa se frenó a su lado.

—¿Pasó algo? — dijo ella. Loki relinchó.

—No, para nada, Princesa.

—Espero que el día supere sus expectaciones. — sugirió.

—Las supera ampliamente. — dijo con una sonrisa en su bronceado rostro, examinando a la joven. Elsa se sonrojó.

— ¿Y dónde está el Señor Erson? — Elsa preguntó para que dejara de mirarla así o su rubor empeoraría.

—Fue por el puente. Mire. — señaló hacia adelante. Elsa soltó un seco 'Oh'. — Y usted, ¿lo seguirá o vendrá conmigo?

—Qué propuesta. — no sabía para dónde mirar. — Supongo que no podré rechazar la suya. Además, nunca me gustó ir por el camino.

—Quédese conmigo y saltaremos la cerca juntos. — allí dibujaba esa sonrisa que daba una cálida bienvenida, y algo más.

Elsa se tensó pero le siguió la corriente. Dieron una vuelta y saltaron, llenándose de barro al pasar por él. Galoparon hasta alcanzar a los otros mientras reían y se lanzaban miradas furtivas a más no poder.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Anna le daba un tour a Jack por la Iglesia principal donde se coronaban a los Reyes. Donde lo coronarían a él algún día. Aunque el plan de Anna no marchaba como había pensado.

Le había hecho exhaustivas preguntas personales, él respondía algunas y no quitaba la vista de la arquitectura. Hablaba a sueltas de las Iglesias de Londres, del trabajo a mano de las columnas y la fenómeno del arte nórdico. Oh, y que tenía un gato llamado Robin que se escapó cuando era niño. Parecía oírle la mitad del tiempo y la otra decía lo que pensaba.

—Es maravilloso pensar en todos esos hombres y mujeres, que han pasado juntos por este altar a lo largo de los siglos, ¿no? — Anna había sacado uno de los tantos temas mientras él admiraba el altar tallado en oro. — Soñando y deseando. — Jack la miró sonriendo, más de cortesía que de otra cosa y caminó hacia los laterales. — Tanto como nosotros, supongo.

Dado que le estaba dando la espalda, el castaño enarcó una ceja. ¿Estaba… coqueteando con él? Sí, definitivamente era una _especie_ de "táctica". Si bien se preocupó de que la pobre pelirroja era algo mala en ello. Jack eludió su comentario.

—¿Esto de aquí ha sido víctima de Cromwell?

—Supongo que sí. — Anna no sabía nada de arquitectura y arquitectos aunque hayan pasado por la Iglesia principal de _su_ Reino. Se había leído unos manuales antes de esa cita, pero Jack parecía conocer más. No era _solo_ un obrero después de todo.

—Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Elsa. — disertó él de repente. Anna lo miró extrañado.

—Muy bien, supongo. ¿Por qué? — a Anna no le agradó que haya sacado ese tema mientras estaba con ella, dándole el tour más tedioso de la existencia, como si fuera poco.

—Solo me lo pregunto. — se encogió de hombros en un minuto silencioso. Jack tamborileo los dedos en el borde de su sombrero. — ¿Se quedará todo el día con la caza?

—Conoce a Elsa. —dijo ella vencida, pero sin decirlo. — Le gusta participar de la _cacería_.

Jack le dio un último vistazo al altar de mármol y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Adónde vamos luego?

—¿No a casa? ¿Digo el Palacio?

—Aún no. Además de que también estoy invitado a la cena luego de la caza en el Palacio. Podemos ver al menos algo más antes de que oscurezca.

—No creí que tuviera tanto entu…— titubeó Anna, pero Jack ya estaba casi en la salida. — siasmo.

* * *

El grupo de caza volvió para las 6. Las mucamas habían puesto un recorrido de tela blanca sobre las lujosas alfombras por toda la mansión Andersen para que los nobles pisaran con sus botas con barro. Los escuderos entraban por la puerta de la servidumbre. Curiosamente, los más ensuciados eran Elsa y el extranjero, y los que parecían habérselas pasado mejor. Erson lo notaba con algo de recelo; había traído a su amigo y le estaba ganando la chica.

—Cielos, han estado en la guerra. — comentó humorístico el Rey al ver a su hija y los caballeros unírseles.

—Papá, él es el Señor Engin. — señaló. — Mi padre, el Rey Adgar.

—Es un placer, Majestad. — Asil reverenció y retornó a mirar a la atractiva princesa.

—¿Qué tal les ha ido? — la Reina aparecía tras la espalda de su esposo.

—No ha podido ser mejor. Majestad. — Asil besó su mano.

—Él es Harry Thorson. — tronó la voz de Carrder detrás suyo. — Será su ayudante de cámara, Señor Engin.

El lacayo de ojos azules le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Se había llevado la misma impresión que todas las damas acerca del sugestivo turco.

—Recuerdan al Señor Newtt. — Elsa presentó a Erson cuando arribó, él se colocó entremedio de su amigo y la dama.

—Claro. ¿Cómo está? — saludó Adgar distinguidamente.

—Muy bien, gracias, Señor. — El hijo del heredero danés se hundió en una reverencia. Les quitaron los sacos a los tres. — Es muy amable en recibirnos, Reina Idun.

—Oh, agradézcanle a la Gran Duquesa. Esta es su casa. De todos modos son bienvenidos aquí como en el Palacio. Recuerden que la cena será dada en el Palacio, me temo que aquí no hay demasiado lugar y no queremos perturbar a la Gran Duquesa. — le regaló una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿qué se les apetece? — les ofreció Adgar.

—Solo bañarnos. Estamos exhaustos. — dijo Elsa. Su padre alzó las cejas. No había visto en mucho tiempo a Elsa desvivirse sonriendo. Podía adivinar por qué…

—Sus maletas están arriba, señor. —le indicó Thorson, con el respeto que debía portar un lacayo. — Sígame, por favor.

—Bien.

Elsa se marchó para también ir a arreglarse para la cena; Erson quedó parado atrás como un árbol olvidado. Vaciló y fue dirigido por Carrder a sus aposentos.

* * *

Elsa tenía un cuarto preparado que siempre usaba cuando visitaba a su abuela, pero no era igual que en el Palacio. Por suerte, Annkjell estaba allí y sabía exactamente cómo ayudarla a destacar esa noche para los invitados. La doncella le contó mientras le traía una toalla cómo suspiraban las otras criadas por el Señor Engin.

— _No parece un turco._ — le contó que había comentado la criada Joane. A lo que Annkjell había respondido:

— _No se parece a ningún otro arendelliano que conozca, por suerte. Y pienso que es todo un galán_.— Elsa y ella rieron. Por lo general, no estaba permitido hablar así de hombres, menos una doncella de un noble, pero Elsa apreciaba a Annkjell casi como a una amiga con el paso de los años, y no le molestaba tener una charla de chicas.

—Vaya que lo es. — replicó la Princesa y se dejó peinar.

Los invitados y la familia real se reunió en el comedor del Palacio puntualmente para la cena. La discusiones comenzaron ni bien se les sirvieron las bebidas.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué querría ser una secretaria? — preguntó Viktoria. Anna había sacado el tema de que una de las criadas del Palacio, Benedikta, quería dejar la servidumbre para ser secretaria. Lo cual era muy complicado cuando no se tenían estudios previos y se era mujer.

—Quiere una vida distinta. — opinó Jack, concibiendo perfectamente el punto de Ben.

Mientras nadie los veía, Elsa y Asil se lanzaban disimuladas miradas entre sí. Casi como todo el día.

—Pero, _¿por qué?_ — reclamó la anciana. — Yo preferiría mucho más ser mucama de un enorme y agradable Palacio, que trabajar todo el día en una oficina oscura y pequeña. ¿No está de acuerdo, Carrder?

Carrder siempre la apoyaba.

—Sí, milady.

—¿Por qué hablamos de esto? ¿A quién le importa? — Elsa no quitaba la vista del extravagante invitado. Y él de ese extraordinario vestido rojo.

—Importa que la gente que vive y trabaja en el Palacio esté contenta. — interpuso la Reina.

—Claro, deberíamos ayudar a Ben si es lo que quiere. — Anna miraba por toda la mesa en busca de aprobación. No le importó no obtenerla.

—Estoy de acuerdo. — dijo Iselin. Anna se alegró. — Seguramente, debemos alentar a los menos afortunados a mejorar su suerte donde pueden.

—No si no es por su bien. —Viktoria bebió su vino. Tenía que hacerlo cada vez que la precipitada mujer abría la boca.

—¿No juzga eso la mucama mejor que nosotros? — respondió Iselin.

—¿Qué opina, Señor Engin? — preguntó Elsa al hombre a su derecha —¿Debe la mucama permanecer esclavizada o hay que obligarla a salir al mundo?.

—¿Por qué le importa tanto a los arendellianos la vida de los demás? —comentó él hacia los presentes. — Parecen sus vecinos ingleses. Si quiere marcharse y la ley lo permite, déjenla ir.

—Pero quizá la ley no lo permita, por el bien común. — sugirió la Duquesa.

—¿O sea que añora los días de servidumbre, Lady Viktoria? — indujo Iselin concentrada en su comida.

— _Ansío_ un mundo más simple. — contrarió su ofensiva. — ¿Es eso un delito?

—Yo también sueño con un mundo más simple. — dijo Asil. — Mientras mantengamos nuestros trenes y nuestros dentistas.

La mesa rió. Casi toda, en verdad.

—Quisiera compartir su entusiasmo. Nuestro dentista es muy malo. — le dijo Elsa mientras el resto conversaba entre sí.

—¿Por qué van a él, entonces? — el hombre se acercó más para privatizar su charla.

—Nos trató a Anna y a mí de niñas. Sabe cómo somos los arendellianos con estas cosas. Casi como los ingleses.

Jack miró por sobre la mesa a la peliblanca de vestido rojo y el hombre a su diestra. No los podía oír, solo verlos reírse de acotaciones.

—La próxima vez que sientas un dolor de muela, debes ir a Estambul. — le dijo Asil.

—¿No sería doloroso el viaje?

Asil pensó sus siguientes palabras.

—A veces hay que soportar algo de dolor para conseguir satisfacción.

A Elsa se le cerraron las vías reparativas. Estaba aturdida. _¿Acaso insinuaba…?_

—La Princesa Elsa cabalgó muy bien esta tarde. — comentó Erson para que ella lo oyera. El disgusto del Rey le dificultó.

—¿Por qué enviaste a Greenie de regreso, Elsa?

—Tenía a mis defensores a mi lado. Era suficiente. — sonrió. En esos momentos, le importaba muy poco meterse en problemas con él.

—Mhm. — respingó el Rey. Optó por calmarse para no arruinar la velada. — ¿Disfrutó la caza hoy, Señor Newtt? Elsa dijo que tuvo una carrera fantástica.

—Parecía salida de una novela de Trollope.

El Rey rio a gusto.

—¿Y usted, Señor Engin? ¿Tuvo un día exitoso? — preguntó la Reina.

—Sí, Reina Idun. No se me ocurre un día mejor.

Compartieron otra ojeada. Elsa casi se atragantó con su bocado. Bebió vino. Un largo sorbo. Jack los miró de nuevo, odiaba hacerlo y verlos compartir miradas. Le quitaba el apetito.

* * *

—Elsa tiene más pretendientes hoy que la Princesa Aurora. — susurró el Rey a Viktoria. El par miraba a la joven y su séquito: Erson, Asil y Jack, conversar en la sala de café luego de la cena. Era como mirar una rosa enjaulada entre pingüinos.

—Pero, ¿los juzgará con sensatez?

—Nadie es sensato a su edad. Ni deberían serlo. Ese es nuestro papel, el de los adultos.

Otra broma de parte de Asil acababa, Elsa le seguía la corriente mientras que Jack y Erson fingían haberle entendido la gracia.

—Bueno, si me disculpan. Gracias. — Asil tomó una copa de la charola de Throson que circulaba. Acomodó su frac, miró a Elsa y se fue dando un sorbo.

—¿Fue divertido volver a montar? — preguntó Jack ni bien se apartó. Elsa se demoró en responder, había estado viendo aquellos anchos hombros desaparecer del círculo.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí. Aunque mañana tendré que pagarlo. —intentaba no mirar a Jack. ¿Es que estaba sonrojada? Seguía dando una ojeada instintivamente a Asil que estaba alejado, parado ante la puerta.

—¿Saldrá conmigo alguna vez? — volvió a preguntar Jack. Elsa lo miró sorprendida. — ¿O no somos lo suficientemente amigos para eso?

—Creo que puede ser… — Asil se la comía con la vista y difuminaba su capacidad de habla.

—Esa carrera me recordó a un día del mes pasado en Saphalm. — aportó Erson de rebato. Asil le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Elsa. — Bajamos por un costado de la colina…

—Perdón. — dijo ella, sin mirarlos y siguió al turco fuera del salón.

Erson quedó con la historia en su garganta. Jack la miró marcharse como a quien se le escapa la pesca, rechazado. Los dos lo hicieron.

—Creo que debemos renovar nuestros poderes de fascinación. — dijo el Ingeborg.

—Fui un tonto al traerlo aquí. — replicó Erson. — No es que no me agrade. Pero a todos los demás parecen agradarle también, lamentablemente.

Anna se interpuso en la visión de Jack y le sonrió. Erson miró a su colega rebatido y se excusó para dejarlos a solas mientras la pelirroja se acercaba. Jack deseó poder ir tras Elsa, al menos para aburrirla con otra historia anticuada. Pero no, su hermana interfirió y Jack no podía simplemente rechazarla. No le quería dar una gratificación a Lady Viktoria y que lo echaran del lugar.

—Espero no haberte agotado hoy. — Jack sonreía por puro civismo y revoloteaba la mirada a cualquier lado.

—Para nada. — dijo Anna, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos océanicos. — Deberíamos repetirlo.

 _Rayos._

—La próxima vez, llevemos a mi tía. — propuso veloz. — Estaba muy celosa y me hizo prometer que podría acompañarnos.

—C-Claro. —no le cautivaba plenamente su idea. —Sería muy agradable.

* * *

Elsa caminó lentamente por la habitación oscura. Reconoció que Asil se había escabullido en la ante biblioteca del Palacio. No lo distinguió en la penumbra, hasta que lo notó parado en frente a una antigua pintura. Se acercó despacio.

—¿Qué es? — Elsa tenía el corazón acelerado.

—¿Este cuadro realmente pertenece a della Francesca?

—Bueno, — ella se extrañó por la pregunta. — mi abuelo la trajo en 182-

Asil le arrebató un entusiasta e inolvidable beso. Elsa gimió de la sorpresa, alborotada, insegura. La empujó contra la pared y acarició esos vírgenes labios fríos con los suyos humedecidos.

—Señor Engin… — jadeó.

—Déjeme ir a usted esta noche, por favor. — suplicó él encendido. Estrujó aquellas voluptuosas caderas con deseo. Ambas respiraciones colapsaban en sus bocas.

—No sé que he dicho para que pensara que—

—Por favor, — acarició su pelo. Habló en voz baja solo para la Princesa, se oía como la miel pura. — no sé cuando volveremos a vernos. Que _sea_ esta noche.

Elsa estaba por decir que sí en cuanto le hablaba de esa manera… Como nadie antes lo había hecho. Asil intentó volver a besarla y encerrarla entre sus brazos formidables, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Señor Engin, — le hizo retroceder un paso. — no repetiré sus palabras a mi padre ya que odiaría ver que lo acechara de la casa. Pero ¿podemos estar de acuerdo en considerar que nunca lo hizo? Ahora, si me disculpa, me reuniré con mi madre y mi hermana.

Asil la vio salir, con el fuego en la yema de sus dedos. Elsa se acomodó el vestido y la pluma del cabello y volvió a entrar a la sala de café. Solo que en esa oportunidad, había algo encendido en ella que podría provocar un incendio.

Y ya saben lo que se dice: no se debe pretender apagar con fuego un incendio, ni remediar con agua una inundación.


	6. Capítulo 5

Harry sostenía el pequeño candelabro por los pasillos oscuros. Las personas ya se habían ido a acostar, menos aquellas dos sombras fugitivas. Estaba acompañando a Asil al ala este de arriba, hacia la habitación de damas. Cuando llegaron a la puerta indicada, Thorson cabeceó nerviosamente y Asil entró sin hacer ruido.

Después de todo, su ayudante de cámara le debía ese favor por insinuar… cosas indebidas.

La cálida habitación morada aún tenía las luces encendidas y el fuego de la chimenea prendido. Elsa leía en su enorme cama. Alzó su vista cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, pensando que Annkjell se había olvidado de algo. Saltó de la cama cuando vio quien entró.

Él no debía estar allí. Estremecida, cogió sus sábanas tendidas y se cubrió el cuerpo vestido en el fino camisón blanco.

—Debes estar loco. — susurró. Allí estaba el hombre con el que había estado pensando segundos antes. El mismo que generaba una sensación en su vientre, como ardor. Pero era una sensación ilícita, prohibida.

—Lo _estoy_. La locura me ha invadido, Elsa. — Asil respiraba profundamente y la miraba directo a sus ojos.

—Por favor, retírese ahora mismo o yo… — Dios sabía que Elsa deseaba lo contrario. Pero si se quedaba, ella iba a cometer un terrible error. No podía dejar al deseo apoderarse de su decencia. Ella no podía ser otra ilusa que caía por una cara bonita. No se le ocurrió con qué seguir.

—¿O qué?

—Gritaré. — amenazó agitada. Asil dio un paso, casi sonriendo de diversión. Elsa flanqueaba y en eso él pudo descubrir aquella misma codicia.

—No lo hará. — dijo seductor. Elsa se vio descubierta.

—Tocaré el timbre, entonces.

—¿Y quién está de guardia? ¿El chico del recibidor? ¿Le permitirá encontrar a un hombre sin permiso en su cuarto? Qué historia sería esa.

—¿Tiene idea de lo que pide? — Elsa apretó las suaves colchas sobre sí. —Estaría arruinada si se sabe de esta conversación. Ni hablar de si…—

—¿Qué? — Elsa encontró esa mirada café que prometía confianza. — No se preocupe. Puede seguir siendo virgen para su esposo.

—¡Cielos! —se le secó la boca. — ¿Es una propuesta?

—Claro que no. — sacudió la cabeza con la vista en el suelo. Elsa se desalentó un poco. Si fue así, no lo demostró. — Creo que nuestra unión no complacería a su familia.

—Me temo que no. — reconoció la Princesa.

—Ni a la mía. — Asil se acercó más. Elsa no retrocedió. — Pero con un poco de imaginación, no sería la primera.

—Usted y mis padres tienen algo en común.

—¿Sí? — acarició su cabello y besó la piel blanca de su cuello. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo desde que la vio.

—Me creen mucho más rebelde de lo que soy. — Elsa se estremeció cual terremoto al sentir los labios cálidos sobre ella. No, no quería cometer ese error… — Ahora, por favor, ya váyase.

Pero por más que intentara convencerse, no lo logró.

Asil la empujó suavemente contra el mullido colchón y siguió con el recorrido de su cuello. Su cuerpo musculoso la aplastaba sin salida. Elsa parecía hipnotizada por tenerlo encima, tan cerca; sus actos contrariaban su moral.

—No soy lo que usted cree. — en lugar de apartar su brazo, aferró sus manos a la tela del camisón del muchacho. — Si lo he alentado, lo siento, pero no lo soy.

—Eres lo que creo que eres. — dijo suavemente y acarició su cabello platinado. Estaba fascinado con la suavidad de esa piel. Había oído que las Princesas de Arendelle eran las más exquisitas jóvenes de toda Europa y la mayor era toda una maravilla por descubrir.

—No. Nunca he hecho nada. — Elsa seguía nerviosa. Tenerlo tan cerca era embriagador como tres botellas de whisky.

—Claro que no. Solo verte me lo diría. — la besó en los labios, ella se sentía dura. Él la besó con más cuidado hasta que comenzó a ceder. — ¿Quieres que te cuente algo? — Elsa apenas podía hablar o respirar. Asintió tímidamente. El hombre acercó aquellos labios abrasadores a su oído, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza bajo él. — Mi nombre no solo significa noble, también en mi lengua significa _grande_.

Elsa tuvo que respirar hondo. Desistió y la volvió a besar.

—Mi amor. — respiró él entre besos. Elsa lo frenó un segundo.

—¿Dolerá? — le miró con ojos abiertos, espantados y ávidos a la vez. — ¿Es seguro?

—Confía en mí. — Elsa consintió y se dejó besar, cortejar y acariciar sobre esa cama por primera vez. Con un hombre que apenas conocía pero que había logrado tentar su nervio débil y complacerla con el pecado.

Hasta que el fuego de la chimenea se consumió.

* * *

Annkjell despertó de su sueño al sentir una mano en su boca que ahogó su susto. En la negrura de su pequeño cuarto compartido para las criadas estaba la Princesa Elsa al lado de su cama. Destapó lentamente su mano y tapó sus labios con el dedo. Annkjell, confundida, la siguió fuera del cuarto. Ella era la única que podía saber, la única en quien podía fiarse y la que menos la aborrecería.

—Está muerto. — dijo ella en voz baja. —Creo que está muerto. — Su pelo estaba revuelto, y su trenza platinada de dormir ya no estaba. Annkjell no podía juzgar al respecto, de todos modos. — No. Estoy segura de que lo está.

La pequeña doncella la miraba espantada por su relato que lucía haber salido de una pesadilla. Demoró un poco en reaccionar ante la urgencia desesperada de su ama.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Estábamos juntos, — se avergonzó de admitirlo. No quiso entrar en detalles, aunque fuese bastante obvio. No así menos degradante. — y está muerto.

—¿En su cuarto? — volvió a preguntar Annkjell.

Elsa reconoció enmudecida con la cabeza. Y se largó a llorar. Era tanta la vergüenza, por todos los demonios. Elsa no solo era impura sino que tenía a su amante yaciendo muerto en su cama. Sería un escándalo que nadie podría perdonar. Ella sería desterrada, humillada, alejada de su puesto, castigada por los ojos del mundo. Y se lo merecía por ceder a la tentación.

Annkjell no entró en pánico, sin embargo.

—Debemos devolverlo a su cama. — tartamudeó. Estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la Princesa.

—¿Cómo? — casi gritó. Las lágrimas todavía se fugaban de sus ojos. — Está en el corredor de los solteros, a kilómetros de mi cuarto.

—¿No podemos encargarnos juntas?

—Pesa una tonelada. Casi no puedo ni correrlo. — inspiró para controlarse. — Necesitamos al menos uno más. ¿Y Bernt?

—No podría levantarlo por la herida en su pierna. — Annkjell se mordió el labio para obligarse a pensar con rapidez. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y el Palacio despertara. — Alfred no sabe guardar secretos. Y Harry ni lo intentaría.

—¡Debemos hacer algo! — Elsa insistió al borde de perder la cabeza.

—¿Quién más tendrá tanto que perder si alguna vez se sabe?

—Papá no. — dijo horrorizada. — Por favor, no le digas a papá. No soportaría como me miraría.

—No. —tragó saliva. — Al Rey no.

* * *

Idun miró a su hija con el pavor de como si acabara de ver a un fantasma. Elsa huyó de su mirada deshonrada. Volvió a contemplar al turco desnudo y envuelto en sábanas en su cama. Su bello color de piel dorado había pasado a violeta. Tenía la vista perdida en la ventana y el cielo nocturno.

—¿Qué le pasó? — musitó Idun estaba pálida y tiesa.

—No lo sé. — Elsa reclamó inquieta. Las manos le sudaban. — Un ataque cardíaco, supongo, o un ataque cerebral o… Estaba vivo, de repente gritó y murió.

—¿Pero que hacía aquí? — demandó la madre, sin aflorar del espanto. — ¿Se propasó contigo?

Annkjell pasó su mirada de la Reina a Elsa, las tres mujeres en sus camisones.

Elsa lloraba. Pudo haber mentido y dicho que sí, pero no estaba segura en cuanto agravaba eso la situación. Su única respuesta fue una negación no verbal.

Idun sintió que se desmayaba. Tomó las riendas del autocontrol y luchó por seguir cuerda. Estaban involucradas en posiblemente el peor inconveniente de la historia Ingenborg, y más que menos de la mano de su respetada primogénita.

—Podemos hablar luego al respecto. — Ya no la miraría de la misma forma.— Ahora debemos decidir qué es mejor hacer.

—Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer. — intervino la doncella sobre el silencio de Elsa.

—Yo no podría. No es posible. — Idun sabía a lo que se refería.

—Si no lo haces, caeremos en tal escándalo que nunca se olvidaría hasta mucho después de nuestra muerte. — imploró Elsa. — Estaría arruinada, mamá. Arruinada y en boca de todos, se burlaría de mí, sería una paria. — a su doncella se le partió el corazón verla sufrir de esa manera. — ¿Es lo que quieres para tu hija mayor? ¿Es lo que quieres para la familia?

—D…Debemos cubrirlo.

* * *

Las tres mujeres arrastraron con todas sus fuerzas al Señor Engin por las extensas hectáreas del Palacio, de una punta a otra. El Sol comenzaba a brillar por las ventanas, quedaba poco tiempo para que sonara la campana.

—Deprisa, los sirvientes están por levantarse. — dijo la Reina con un hilo de voz.

—Tenemos tiempo. — Elsa intentaba ser optimista.

Casi llegando al final del trayecto se les cayó el cuerpo. Annkjell hizo fuerza que no tenía para estabilizar al gran hombre.

—¡Mamá! — Elsa lo acarreaba de los pies mientras las otras dos lo sostenían por los brazos.

—Lo siento.

Doblaron y llegaron a la habitación. Justo en ese instante, Thorson abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras por la que circulaban los empleados, y vio cómo Elsa recogía unas mantas y caminaba hacia el ala del Señor Engin. No vio qué llevaban, sin embargo. Impactado, cerró la puerta y sacudió la cabeza. Se marchó sin ser visto.

Ya en el cuarto, Annkjell y Elsa taparon al hombre en su cama, para fingir que había estado allí en el momento de la muerte. Idun quitó las sábanas de Elsa que lo envolvían, hastiada. Fue hacia la puerta, a esperar a que las otras salieran con ella.

Elsa se inclinó hacia él, una gotita de dolor calló en la almohada. Intentó cerrarle los ojos, pero estaban tan rígidos que no pudo.

—No puedo cerrarle los ojos. — su voz se quebró.

—Deja eso y apártate. — dijo la Reina.

—Era tan hermoso.

—Su Majestad tiene razón. — Annkjell apagó la lámpara a gas de la mesita de luz y mimó los hombros de Elsa. — Debemos volver a nuestras habitaciones, o alguien podría sospechar.

Elsa alejó su visión de Asil y se dejó guiar por su doncella hacia la puerta.

—Siento que nunca podré perdonar lo que me has hecho pasar hoy, Elsa. — ciertamente, Idun estaba casi tan dolida como su hija. — Espero ser más piadosa con el tiempo. Pero lo dudo…

—¿No le dirás a papá?

—Como quizá lo mate, y seguramente le arruine la vida, no lo haré. Pero guardaré el secreto por su bien, no por el tuyo.

—Sí, mamá. — Elsa bajó el rostro. Era momento de asumir las consecuencias.

—Annkjell, — la Reina le tendió las sábanas infamadas. — no te insultaré pidiéndote que también ocultes la vergüenza de la Princesa Elsa. Ahora vámonos.

Abrió la puerta y salieron. Annkjell apagó la vela de la habitación.

* * *

Para cuando Thorson arribó sonada la campana, encontró al invitado en su sueño eterno en la cama. Dejó caer la bandeja con el desayuno.

Elsa bajaba las escaleras principales, vestida para el desayuno. A esas horas, todo el Palacio estaba conmocionado por las trágicas noticias. Erson la encontró mientras se escabullía al salón comedor.

—Supongo que supo lo que pasó. — resaltó él al ver sus ojos aún hinchados y rojizos. Elsa intentó huir de su escudriñamiento.

—S-Sí. — aparentó normalidad.

—Algo terrible. Horrible. Espantoso para sus padres. — Erson no sabía dónde colocar sus manos. — Creo que nunca se los podré recompensar.

—No fue su culpa. — respondió Elsa imitando su típica neutralidad.

—Pero si yo lo traje aquí. Si no es mi culpa, ¿de quién es? — dio un paso hacia ella.

Elsa no pudo responder a eso. Se aferró al mástil de madera de las escaleras.

—Me preguntaba si me mostraría los jardines antes de partir. Podríamos tomar aire fresco. — Aire fresco era lo último que ella necesitaba. Elsa quiso tornear los ojos. El Señor Newtt osaba insistirle en esos momentos difíciles. Claro que para él era una conmoción, lo raro es que sea ella la más conmovida.

—No lo haré, si me perdona. Debo quedarme y ayudar a mamá. — se excusó.

—Por supuesto. — Erson habría querido una contestación distinta. Lo aceptó caballerosamente. Se dio la vuelta pero volvió a afrontarla. — Lamento mucho todo esto. Propuse a su padre encargarme de la embajada. No habrá más molestias hacia usted.

—Gracias. — le sonrió. Estaba realmente agradecida por ello. Aunque no curase todo el daño.

—En verdad, era un compañero muy agradable. Hubiera deseado que lo conociera mejor.

A Elsa le entraron las ganas de llorar nuevamente.

— Éramos casi amigos… Lo incorporé como un deber, pero con el tiempo me cayó cada vez mejor. — el rostro de Erson cambió al verla a Elsa llorar realmente por sus palabras. Por Asil. Ya no podía retenerlo más. — Quizá usted misma percibió sus cualidades. — dedujo él paulatinamente.

Elsa no se excusó, salió corriendo escaleras arriba y se despidió de Erson si un adiós.

—Obviamente, las _percibió_.

* * *

—¿Ben, estás ocupada?

La joven criada se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la Princesa desde el salón de la servidumbre, cercano a las cocinas. Casi nunca bajaban los miembros reales a su lugar de trabajo.

—Alteza… — le dijo enredada. Anna estaba tras el marco del pequeño comedor. Ella le hizo señas para que se acercara y entrara al comedor. Ben tenía que subir a ayudar con las habitaciones, en especial la del Señor Enging. Tampoco le podía negar una petición a la Princesa.

—Acabo de ver esto. — desenrolló un papel. — Salió ayer. Mire. — le mostró. — Es para secretaria. Es una compañía nueva en Tifroj. ¿Ves?

—¿Qué? No entiendo, Alteza. — la criada de pelo azabache y tirado hacia atrás arrugó el entrecejo. — ¿Cómo lo supo?

—¿Qué querías marcharte? Carrder le dijo a mi padre. — los ojos de Anna desprendían una descarga de emoción.

—¿Y no le importa, A—Alteza? — Ben a poco lo creía. Pensó que la querrían retener allí, era muy complicado conseguir un trabajo para alguien como ella que no fuese de criada, el rango más bajo de sirvientes. Y era criada del Palacio. Casi no existía posibilidad de algo mejor.

—¿Por qué me importaría? — la Princesa sostuvo aquellas trabajadoras manos y las sacudió. Hablaba con tanta pasión como quien habla aprender a volar y se quedaba sin aliento. — Me parece _fantástico_ que la gente haga su vida, en especial las mujeres. Escríbeles hoy y nómbrame como referencia. ¡Puedo darlas sin especificar cuál fue tu trabajo aquí!

Ben la miraba estupefacta. En verdad la Princesa Anna era tan dulce y atenta como se rumoreaba en los pasillos del ala oeste.

—Ahora, será mejor que vuelva o se preguntarán donde estoy. Procura mantener esto en secreto, y recuerda que estoy de tu lado. — le sonrió y marchó hacia las escaleras.

—Alteza… — Anna se dio vuelta. Había un pequeño brillo esperanzador en los ojos de la azabache. — Gracias.

Su agradecimiento le bastaba y le daba una grata sensación en el pecho. Iba a pelear por ella, una simple de las tantas criadas y que quiere cumplir un sueño. A nadie se le tenía prohibido el derecho a soñar, menos a luchar por ello.

* * *

—Majestad Idun. — Erson trotaba hacia la mujer parada en medio de los jardines, quitándose el sombrero negro. —He venido a despedirme. Están trayendo el coche para llevarme a la estación.

—¿Se ha despedido de Elsa? — preguntó sonriendo con los ojos. Era una pena que se tuviera que ir. Pensó que ya había tomado suficiente aire para reflexionar y acompañó al hijo del heredero danés a las puertas del Palacio.

—En efecto.

—¿Volveremos a verlo por aquí? — Idun ansiaba ello. Al menos para que pudiesen conocerse mejor con Elsa que en unas cuantas horas.

—Nada sería mayor placer, pero me temo que ahora estoy, huh, muy ocupado. — soltó una risa nerviosa. Frenó la marcha a paso lento, y reflexionó. — Me pregunto si podría arriesgarme a incomodarle, porque quiero ser claro.

—Continué. — pidió respetuosa.

—La verdad es, — jugó con su sombrero. — Reina Idun, que no soy un hombre vanidoso. No me considero una persona interesante, tampoco. Pero creo que es importante que mi futura esposa no me vea así. Una mujer que me hallara aburrido, no me amaría, y creo que el matrimonio debe basarse en el amor. Al menos, en el principio. — volvió a reír. La Reina sonrió por más que su propuesta fuese refutada. Y sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Señor Newtt. Sus instintos le hacen justicia. — él le pidió la mano para besarla y ella cándidamente se la tendió. — Buena suerte.

* * *

—¿El Señor Newtt se levantó bien? — el Rey estaba parado frente a la ventana de la biblioteca superior, su favorita. Desde allí podía ver la parte delantera del Palacio, el mar, los puentes, el pueblo y las montañas.

—Así fue, Su Majestad. — Carrder entraba con la bandeja y el juego de té de plata.

—¿Y se han encargado del pobre Señor Engin? — lo peor que le podría pasar a un Rey, a un hombre, era que alguien falleciese bajo su querido techo.

—Lo atendió Grasswalker de Tifroj al final. Son muy buenos y no les importó venir un domingo.

—¿Todos están bien abajo?

—Usted sabe… En un momento era un apuesto extraño de tierras lejanas, y al instante estaba muerto como un tronco. Seguramente es una conmoción.

—Así es, tanto en la planta alta como en la baja. — dijo Adgar apenado. — Un horror para las damas. Y para el personal femenino, ¿supongo?

—Siempre supone bien, Majestad. En particular difícil para las mucamas más jóvenes.

—Desde luego. — Adgar le aceptó la taza de té humeante. Té turco traído por el difunto, para variar.— No permita que los criados sean rudos ante ellas. A Harry Thorson le gusta alardear. Debemos preservar los sentimientos femeninos. Son más delicados y frágiles que los nuestros.

—Me alegra que su Majestad el rey esté enterado de todo acerca de los empleados, Señor. Y aprecio su dedicada generosidad. Ahora, si me disculpa, volveré a los labores.

* * *

—La Gran Duquesa de Andersen. — anunció Carrder esa tarde.

Elsa dejó de lado su pensamiento tildado y se dio la vuelta para ver a su abuela, vestida con excentricidad, entrar en la sala de café.

—Queridas, — se le distinguía la pena en sus ojos claros. Estaba perturbada por las noticias recibidas ni bien abrió los ojos por la mañana. — ¿es realmente cierto? N—No puedo creerlo. Anoche se lo veía tan bien. Claro que le pasaría a un extranjero. Es típico.

Elsa la miró con desdén. Solo el pequeño círculo familiar sabía que Lady Viktoria no era una narcisista, sino que portaba un corazón amable pero un orgullo tradicional aún mayor. Por lo que no todos tomaban a pecho comentarios como ese, sobretodo Elsa los pasaba por alto. Pero esa vez fue un poco más difícil.

—No seas ridícula. — atajó la Princesa mayor mientras la anciana se sentaba. La miró casi diciendo: '¿acaso mis oídos escuchan bien?'

—No soy ridícula. — dijo defendiéndose. Su voz pretendía ser estridente, pero con la edad tenía un ápice de burla y casi ingenuo. Idun había dicho una vez que la dulzura de su voz era la otra cara de la moneda. — Ningún arendelliano soñaría con morirse en casa ajena, especialmente en la de alguien que no conocía.

—Abuela, incluso los arendellianos no lo controlan todo. — Anna se metió dulcemente. Bordaba junto a su madre en los pequeños telares, sentadas en el sillón. Habían invitado a Elsa pero ella prefirió quedarse pensando, con la vista perdida en la pared.

—Bueno, sé que el mundo está cambiando, y a veces desearía que no fuese así. Pero espero estar en control de algo, aunque sea de nosotras mismas.

—¡Pero no lo estamos! ¿No lo ves? ¡No controlamos nada en absolutos! — Elsa se paró y salió de la habitación. Idun suspiró.

—Anna, ve y dile a Elsa que vuelva de inmediato y se disculpe con su abuela. — Anna se levantó pero la abuela la detuvo gentil.

—No. Déjala sola, querida. Ha tenido una conmoción, al igual que todas. — le hizo una señal con la mano, la otra en su bastón. — Deja que descanse. ¡Oh, comida! —dio un saltito en el sillón al ver la puerta abrirse. Alfred llevaba la bandeja y muchos bocadillos. — Justo lo que necesitábamos. Mi nanny siempre decía: "El té dulce servía para los nervios". Pero por qué tenía que ser dulce, no lo sé.

Anna quiso reír por su comentario. Por dentro, sabía que ella jugaba a ser la Reina de Hielo, pero su corazón helado era más bien de chocolate.

* * *

—¿Qué quería decir con que el Señor Engin vivió cada día como si fuese el último? — Ben caminaba por la cocina humeante. Thorson recogía una olla con salsa recién hecha.

—Lo que dije. — el primer lacayo no iba a dar explicaciones. Menos a una criada entrometida.

—¿Cómo lo sabía?

—No puedo hacer esperar Alfred. —cerró la tapa. — Me marcho.

—Repetiré la pregunta más tarde. — O'vidia lo atrapó en el camino. Claro que él podría confiarle lo que vio y el pedido de su transitorio amo a su aliada. — Espero que tengas una respuesta.

—Minnie, ¿dónde escondiste la harina? No puedo encontrarla. — dijo la señora Morepott al borde de la cólera.

—Está allí, Señora Morepott. — le señaló tímidamente en la mesa, a centímetros de la cocinera. Ella achinó los ojos, y volvió a enfurecerme.

—Pues alcánzamela. Hoy estás en las nubes.

* * *

—¿Crees que deberíamos haber bajado, para ver cómo están? — preguntó Jack con un brazo apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Tía Iselin estaba sentada a su izquierda en el escritorio.

—Envié una nota, pero pensé que estaría en camino. — se quitó los pequeños lentes dorados. — ¿Por qué?

Jack pestañeó unas veces.

—Me pareció que Elsa estuvo muy impresionada por él anoche, ¿no crees?

—No soy ciega, Jack. Estaba más que impresionada.

—Solo intento sonar cortés, tía. Como hacen ellos. ¿Eso es lo que querías en un principio, cierto?

—Elemental, Jackson.

—¿Debería ir, entonces?

—¿Para qué?

—Pues… — Jack intentaba persuadirla a ella y a él mismo de alguna razón válida. — No sé, para darle mis condolencias, ¿supongo?

—No lo sé, corre por tu cuenta.

Jack suspiró. _Cuánta ayuda._

—Debe haber sido aterrorizante para todos la muerte del Señor Engin, no solo para Elsa. Pero ahí está. En medio de la vida, estamos en la muerte. — Jack le echó una mirada y volvió a admirar el verde jardín.

—Te has vuelto una poeta, tía.

* * *

—Supongo que el Señor Newtt tendrá que encargarse de todo. — O'vidia trenzaba con cuidado los risos castaños de la Reina.

—Supongo que sí. — Idun tenía la misma confianza con su doncella que Elsa y Anna con Annkjell. Le gustaba conversar con ella a menudo, además porque le gustaba su acento que arrastraba las erres. Solo que ese día, la Reina no tenía mucho que añadir.

—Todos lo creíamos un caballero muy cordial.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Lo veremos seguido?

—No lo creo.

—Porque esperábamos que la Princesa Elsa se hubiera sentido atraída hacia él.

—Parece que no. — le sonrió abatida desde el espejo.

—Bueno, hay muchos más peces en el mar de los que salen de él. — tocó con cuidado su hombro. La Reina sonrió; O'vidia continuamente lograba consolarla.

El mayordomo Carrder entró en la habitación Serafín, donde se había hospedado el turco. Alumbró con su pequeña lámpara de gas el lugar. Una voz desde las sombras le indicó que no estaba solo.

—¿Busca algo? — Elsa estaba sentada del otro lado del armario de roble. Carrder se dio la vuelta.

—¿Princesa Elsa? Lo siento, no la había visto. — Elsa se paró. La consternación reinaba ese bello rostro tersa. El viejo Carrder la había visto así todo el día. — Solo quería asegurarme de que habían aseado el cuarto después de… Después de que la gente se marchó.

Elsa no respondió a ello, solo miró el cuarto carmesí oscurecido.

—La vida puede ser muy injusta, ¿no?

—Así es, Alteza. — Carrder la veía deambular en su nube pensativa. No podía adivinar qué pensaba, pero sí entristecerse por la desdichada Princesa que había visto crecer desde su nacimiento.

—Todo resplandece en un momento, y se derrumba después. — se dirigió a él. Elsa no solía abrirse con nadie. Era una bóveda, pero cuando lo hacía no era con su familia, sino con sus fieles empleados. Carrder en especial. — ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Carrder? ¿Alguna vez sintió que la vida de alguna manera se le iba, y que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo?

—Creo que todos sentimos eso en algún momento. — su grave voz sonó dócil.

—Lo extraño es que por primera vez siento, en verdad, que entiendo lo que es ser feliz. — sacudió la cabeza. Allí estaba de nuevo la sensación de ahogo en la garganta. — Pero sé que yo no lo seré.

Carrder desarmó su pose erguida y caminó hacia ella. Elsa se sentó en la cama, sin importarle que el hombre la viera llorar. Para entonces todo el mundo lo había hecho, qué más daba.

—No diga eso, Alteza. No se dé por vencida. Será la Reina de Arendelle. La Gran Duquesa de Andersen no ha bajado los brazos, en absoluto.

—Oh, eso. Ni siquiera pensaba en eso. — reconoció.

—… Y si puedo decirlo, Alteza, usted es aún muy joven. — le dio lo que atinaba a ser una sonrisa.

—¿Lo soy? — sonrió por la amarga ironía. Elsa se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. —Yo no lo siento.

—Estamos todos detrás de usted, apoyándola, Alteza. — Carrder no había mirado a alguien con tanta ternura como en ese momento. Elsa le miró como si no pudiese entender sus palabras. — El personal. Estamos todos de su lado.

Elsa le regaló la única sonrisa real del día gris.

—Gracias, Carrder. En serio, _gracias_. — Carrder sintió que su corazón de piedra latía dulcemente. — Siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, a pesar de que no lo merezco. Siempre. Desde que era una niña. ¿Por qué?

—Incluso los mayordomos tienen sus favoritos, Alteza.

—Ya veo. Y me alegra.

—¿Princesa Elsa?

Elsa se secó las lágrimas a toda velocidad y se paró sobre sus pies con el mentón en alto. Annkjell abrió con cuidado la puerta.

—Oh, Alteza, pensé…

—Carrder y yo nos asegurábamos de que todo esté de punta en blanco. —la angustia parecía haberse drenado de ella. Jugó con sus manos sobre su diafragma para canalizar su conmoción por más tiempo. — Y lo está.

Annkjell se corrió de la salida a medida que ella se retiraba. Antes de irse, Elsa le deseó buenas noches a Carrder y se marchó.

* * *

—¡Prima Elsa! — Jackson corría por los jardines del Palacio para alcanzar a la joven vestida en colores celestes. Tristes celestes. Elsa dejó de avanzar y se giró al oír la voz de la persona que menos esperaba allí después del desayuno.

—Hola. — Jack la saludó quitándose el sombrero. — No, pero quería verte. Ayer te busqué en la Iglesia.

—Oh, huh. No me sentía bien como para ir. — admitió moviendo las manos desde los bolsillos de su largo tapado. — Al igual que todos.

—Debe haber sido un golpe terrible. — intentó lucir 100 veces más desolado de lo que estaba.

—Sí. — dijo Elsa en un hilo de voz. Había esperado no ser recordada de la muerte de Asil, pero sus plegarias no habían sido escuchadas. Sin embargo, apreciaba la humanidad de las condolencias de Jack, aunque no se comparaban a las condolencias hacia un familiar del difunto.

—Y parecía una persona agradable.

—Lo era. — le miró. Escondió cualquier rastro de emociones que pudiesen delatar su secreto.— Muy agradable.

—Entonces, — cambió de tono a uno más casual. No quería deprimir el ambiente. — si hay algo que pueda hacer, por favor pídemelo. — sonrió amablemente.

Elsa sonrió un poco ante la idea; no se lo esperó. No después de todo lo que le había dicho, y quedaba por decir. No después de lo de Asil. Pero por alguna razón se sintió más que agradecida, a pesar de que resistió su oferta.

—No lo hay. — no había nada que el futuro heredero pudiese hacer por su desdicha, pensó ella. — Pero gracias. Jackson.


	7. Capítulo 6

Los hombres martillaban y repartían volantes en la plaza principal del pueblo. Los puestos de juegos y de comidas y las atracciones estaban casi listas, faltaban horas para la inauguración de la feria anual. Banderines con el símbolo de Arendelle atravesaban las calles y los árboles.

— ¿Para cuándo estará terminada? — preguntó Ben mientras transitaban por allí de regreso al Palacio.

—Hoy a la tarde noche. — dijo el señor Bernt al recibir un panfleto.

—Bueno, tengamos una fiesta en la tarde, si la Señora Hyring nos deja después de cenar. — propuso Ben. La Señora Hyring era la dama de llaves, encargada de las criadas. La mujer de unos sesenta años era algo así como la mano derecha del Señor Carrder, y ambos parecían compartir la característica ermitaña y antisocial. Solo era trabajo para ellos.

—Tienes razón. — dijo Annkjell. — No viene seguido y no se queda por mucho tiempo. ¿Y usted, Señor Bernt?

—No veo por qué no. — dijo repiqueteando su bastón por el cemento.

—Vaya, allí está la Princesa Elsa. — Annkjell la reconoció a la distancia, saludando a los que armaban las atracciones de madera y reverenciaban ante la joven. — Sigan. Los veré en el Palacio. — les avisó al Señor Bernt y a Ben.

* * *

—Buen día para ti también. — le respondió Elsa. Admiraba los trabajos y casi podía imaginarse a la alegre feria terminada, llena de luces y colores, niños gritando y corriendo. Y adultos igualmente. Ese año parecía ser el doble de grande.

—¿La Reina Idun está bien? — Elsa volvió su vista a su doncella. — ¿Se ha recuperado de…?

Elsa respiró profundo y la invitó a caminar con ella, para que los hombres que estaban allí no escucharan su secreto que solo la joven bajita a su izquierda y la Reina sabían.

—Si crees que nunca se recuperará de cargar el cuerpo del Señor Engin de un lado de la casa a otro, entonces no la conoces. — volvió a colocarse la máscara sonriente sobre su rostro, para esconder lo demás. Apretó con más fuerza el mango de su bolsito morado.

—No quise decir recuperar exactamente, sino olvidarlo. — Annkjell sacudió los brazos a sus costados.

—No hará eso tampoco. — erguió su cabeza decorada con un sombrero de día. — Cuando muera, la abrirán y lo encontrarán tallado en su corazón. — carcajeó sarcástica. Annkjell sonrió apretando los labios.

—¿Y usted? ¿Y su corazón?

—¿No lo oíste? — preguntó Elsa, tornando seria. — No tengo corazón. Eso es lo que todos dicen.

—Yo no, Alteza.

Intercambiaron una mirada y Elsa se alegró de haberlo oído.

—Todos menos tú.

Annkjell estornudó.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Dí… Sí, Alteza. No se preocupe.

* * *

—¿Quería ver al nuevo chofer, Majestad?

—Sí, Carrder. Por favor, hágalo pasar. —dijo el Rey desde su escritorio en la biblioteca superior. Se dio la vuelta e invitó al muchacho a acercarse. — Pase, pase. Gusto en verlo de nuevo.

El hombre en cuestión era rubio, de cuerpo firme y anchos hombros. Estaba bien peinado y vestía el uniforme común en los choferes: pantalones y botas negras, un saco verde con muchos botones dorados y una gorra. Era algo innovador con la reciente movida de automóviles, y como el Palacio había adquirido uno y su chofer acababa de renunciar, Adgar había solicitado los servicios al joven Kristoff.

—Bjorman, ¿no?

—Así es, mi Rey. — reverenció y se paró tan firme como pudo, con la mano en su gorra detrás de su espalda. Estaba sudando un poco, para ser sinceros. Nunca había estado en presencia del mismísimo Rey en su Palacio, en su biblioteca.

—Ojalá le hayan mostrado todo, y entregado lo prometido en la entrevista.

—Ciertamente, mi Rey.

—¿No extrañará Montgard? — Adgar dejó los papeles que estaba escribiendo y se acomodó el saco mientras iba hacia él.

—Montgard, sí. Es algo diferente a vivir en la ciudad. Pero no extrañaré el trabajo. La señora era amable, pero tenía solo un auto y no me dejaba conducirlo a más de 30km por hora. Así que era un poco… Bueno, aburrido, por así decirlo.

El Rey rió junto con él. Le agradaba el chico.

—Tiene una biblioteca maravillosa. — recalcó Kristoff.

—Puede tomar libros prestados, si lo desea. Ya es uno de nosotros en el Palacio.

—¿En serio, mi Rey? — eso era nuevo. Una agradable novedad.

—Hay un libro mayor que hago que todos usen, incluso mis hijas. —indicó Adgar. — Carrder y la Señora Hyring a veces toman una o dos novelas. ¿Qué le interesa?

—Historia y política, sobre todo. — contestó liberal. No era exactamente lo que planeaba escuchar el

Rey.

—¡Cielos! — descendió las comisuras de sus labios bigotudos. En ese momento, entró Carrder con la elegancia de un cisne. — Carrder, Bjorman va a tomar prestados algunos libros. Tiene mi permiso.

—Muy bien, Rey Adgar. —contestó fría y seriamente.

—¿Es todo, Majestad? — preguntó Kristoff.

—Sí. Vaya, y buena suerte.

Carrder le cerró la puerta al nuevo chofer al partir.

—Parece muy inteligente después del pobre Pattinson. —comentó Adgar. Alzó el ceño. — Y pensar que se fue a manejar una casa de té. No creo que sea una jubilación muy tranquila, ¿no?

—Preferiría que me mataran, mi Rey. — dijo con la voz de una máquina, si es que tuvieran una.

Adgar se giró sorprendido.

—Así es… Huh, gracias, Carrder.

* * *

Un ruiseñor cantaba a la vez de la áspera voz de la Gran Duquesa en los jardines reales. La Reina y ella estaban sentadas frente a una pequeña mesita de té, antes del almuerzo.

—Gracias, Harry. — le agradeció. El lacayo dejó la bandeja y retornó al Palacio. —¿Y qué te parecen unas fiestas en la casa? — preguntó a Idun.

—Lady Poletta McNair la invitó a una el próximo mes.

—Qué idea terrible. — sacudió la cabeza. —Elsa no conoce a nadie de menos de 100 años.

—La enviaré a visitar a mi tía. Podría conocer Estocolmo.

—No creo que las cosas estén _tan_ mal, querida. — Idun alzó una ceja disimuladamente. De nuevo lograba denigrar sus raíces. _Es dulce cuando quiere,_ se recordó Idun para sus adentros. — Pobre Elsa, ha estado muy triste últimamente.

—Le afectó mucho la muerte del pobre Señor Engin.

—¿Por qué? — a Viktoria no le cabía el corazón en el pecho, se inquietó. — No lo conocía, y uno no puede derrumbarse por la muerte de cada extranjero. Todos colapsaríamos al abrir un periódico. — resopló. — Y por supuesto, la dificultad principal de Elsa es que su situación no está resuelta. Es decir, ¿es heredera o no?

—La tradición es irrompible, Elsa no puede heredar. —Idun sopló para enfriar su té.

—No. — se negó. — Lo que necesitamos es un abogado que sea decente y honorable para que investigue. Y creo… Creo que quizá conozco al hombre indicado.

Idun frunció el ceño, embrollada.

* * *

—¿Irás a la feria mientras esté aquí? — preguntó a Morsvald. Jack acababa de leer el artículo anunciándola en el periódico.

—No creo, Señor Frost. Pero no me molesta. No me gusta la música. — el mayordomo tomó ambas tazas de té y las fue a dejar en la bandeja.

—¡Por Dios! — se alarmó Iselin. — ¿Qué le sucedió a tus manos?

Un espantoso sarpullidlo manaba de las manos del mayordomo.

—No es nada, Señora. — siguió su camino.

—Lucen mal, ¿no les duele?

—No, Señora. Me arden más que dolerme.

Jack siguió leyendo. Iselin no se daría por vencida, la salud de sus empleados y su sobrino lo era todo para ella.

—¿Has utilizado algo nuevo para pulir la plata o los zapatos? — se levantó del sofá.

—No. — sacudió sus cachetes caídos.

—¿Puedo examinarlo?

—Deja de acosarlo, tía. — acotó Jack. Morsvald tímidamente le enseñó las manos y la señora se

colocó los lentes. No quería que lo reemplazaran si es que era algo grave y no podía usar sus

manos. Morsvald no podía darse el lujo de no trabajar ni cobrar.

—Parece ser erisipela. —diagnosticó Iselin. — Debes haberte cortado.

—Mhm. No lo recuerdo.

—Iremos al hospital ahora mismo.

—En serio, Señora…—

—Insisto. — Morsvald no tuvo otra opción más que ceder a su ama. A Jack se le escapó una sonrisa, _así era su tía…_

* * *

Iselin lo llevó al mayordomo al hospital del pueblo. La enfermera de turno le había prohibido el paso a su reserva de medicamentos y soluciones hasta que la señora le dijo que era presidenta del concejal del hospital militar, y que el doctor no presentaría queja si se llegase a enterar. Dubitativa, la enfermera aceptó.

—Esto servirá. — se cercioró Iselin. — Tintura de acero, diez gotas de agua, tres veces al día. — le entregó unos frascos a Morsvald quien miraba preocupado a la enfermera y a su Señora. ¿Acaso no era ilegal tomar cosas del almacén hospitalario?

A Iselin le importaba un huevo y la mitad del otro, y no sentía la mirada atenta de la otra muchacha.

—Y esto es solución de nitrato de plata. Ponte un poco, en la mañana y en la noche.

—¿Cuánto tardará en mejorar?

—La erisipela es difícil de curar. — Iselin salió de la habitación de frascos y guardó sus lentes de lectura. — Podremos reducir los síntomas, pero quizá sea solo eso. Oh, y debe usar guantes todo el tiempo. —dictaminó.

Morsvald abrió bien los ojos.

—¡Gu—Guantes…! ¿Señora? — tartamudeó. — No puedo servir la mesa con guantes. ¡Pareceré un lacayo! Señora.

—Tendrá que hacerlo. —Iselin no veía el escándalo en ello. Claro, que no sabía que eso sería denigrante para alguien que se ha preparado toda su vida para ser mayordomo. Sería como bajarle del rango más alto. La mujer se colocó los guantes para salir. — La tintura y el ungüento servirán. Pruebe una semana y veremos.

Morsvald asintió sin ánimos. Las intenciones de Iselin eran buenas, pero no _entendía_.

—Alguien quiere verlo, Señor Frost. —Vermal abrió la puerta de la oficina.

—No hay nada en mi agenda. — respondió Jack, continuando con sus papeles.

—Es la Señora Ingenborg. — dijo con cautela. Jack alzó rápidamente la vista.

—Oh, huh… En ese caso, hágala pasar. — Arrojó su pluma y a los tropiezos se puso la chaqueta colgada en el poste para estar más presentable. — Prima Idun, ¿a qué debo el…?

No era la Reina Idun.

—Oh… Espero no decepcionarlo. — dijo Viktoria con su mejor cara inocente. Su piel blanca era lo más suave que tenía. Sin embargo, eran sus ojos los que solían ser fríos como un iceberg.

Jack quedó atontado.

* * *

La Señora Hyring sostenía un sombrero negro, sentada en su oficina del Palacio. Pensaba decorarlo para hacerlo más festivo, ya que iría a la famosa feria. Aunque toda su ropa era negra y aburrida. Le pidió consejos a O'vidia.

—Pensé que podría alegrarlo un poco. Quizá una flor, o un poco de velo negro o algo.

—Más fácil decir que hacer… —O'vidia rodó los ojos y zapateó el suelo. Esa vieja le molestaba por cosas sin sentidos cuando estaba atareada de tareas. — Puedo buscarte un velo si quieres.

—Espero que no pretendas que lo haga _yo_.

—No si estás ocupada, claro. —carraspeó. La dama de llaves esperaba que dijera que sí, ella era la

mejor costurera del Palacio. Si bien era la más egoísta, o empataba con Harry.

—Bien. — respondió fríamente y se retiró lo antes posible. La Señora Hyring la detuvo a un paso de

la puerta.

—Y Señora O'vidia, envié a Annkjell a la cama con un resfriado. Necesito que se encargue de las

niñas.

—¿Qué, a las dos? — se quejó de mala gana. — No soy un pulpo. ¿Por qué no lo hace Benedikta?

—Porque ella no es una _doncella_. — le miró por debajo de los párpados.

—Y yo no soy una _esclava_. — La Señora Hyring se levantó de su silla al oír con el tono en que se

dirigía a ella.

—Solo hágalo, Señora O'vidia. _Solo hágalo._

O'vidia se retiró como un huracán, sacudiendo su pelo arropado en un moño. La Señora Hyring suspiró.

—Le doy el beneficio de la duda porque no creo que quiera heredar solo porque nadie ha

investigado apropiadamente. — señaló la Gran Duquesa. Intentaba no quitarle la vista al joven para

evitar la visión de ese pequeño cuchitril al que los abogados llaman oficinas. Habían papeles

tirados por todas partes.

—No, pero… — enganchó los dedos entre sí. Rayos, estaba sudando. ¿Él solo con la Duquesa en la

misma habitación? Había que esperar quién salía vivo de esa. O si la anciana saltaría de la silla y le

clavaría su bastón como un ninja.

—Tampoco Elsa puede acusarlo de causar problemas, cuando usted es el que sufrirá más si lo

descubren.

—Tiene razón, Lady Viktoria, que no quiero beneficiarme a costa de Elsa por ignorar la ley. —

—Para decirlo sin rodeos, ¿crees que Adgar ha arrojado la toalla muy pronto? — quiso girar y la

anciana casi terminó en el suelo. A Jack casi le agarró un ataque. No supo si de risa o de que lo

colgarían si la Duquesa se rompiese un brazo por caer en su despacho. — ¡Por Dios, dónde estoy

sentada!

—En una, una silla giratoria. — se cubrió la boca y carraspeó.

—Oh… ¿Otra de las ideas modernas?

—No muy moderna, las inventó Thomas Jefferson. —aclaró él, recompuesto.

—¿Por qué cada día hay que pelear con un estadounidense? — Viktoria se quejó. Quedaba más que claro que tenía una lejana descendencia con los ingleses.

—Le traeré una diferente. — urgió.

—No, no, no, no. —se aferró a su bastón para evitar volver a zarandearse. — Soy una buena navegante. Jack se lamió los labios secos.

—D—Dependerá de los términos exactos en los acuerdos reales, tal vez de algún expediente con la cláusula de que las Princesas primogénitas pueden heredar. Al menos en Arendelle.

—Ahí lo tienes, algo debe decir. Los Ingenborg llevamos Reinando casi un siglo y ha habido Reinas viudas. Yo, por ejemplo. Y los abogados se han cansado de buscar, pero pienso que no ha sido suficiente. Eso es todo lo que pido, entender los términos exactos.

Jack revoloteó la mirada frenéticamente. Era algo complicado lo que le pedía, por su situación, y Viktoria lo sabía. Si encontraba una clausula, no sería Rey. Eso era bueno, ¿cierto? Pero si no lo hacía, podría quedar como que lo hubiese hecho apropósito para heredar. Estaba entre un bastón y la pared.

* * *

—¿Por qué Anna tiene un vestido nuevo y yo no? — preguntó Elsa. No es que la resintiera, ambas tenían más vestidos de lo que se pudiera imaginar. Era solo curiosidad. Iba con su hermana y su madre, cruzando la plaza principal y la feria a su alrededor. Faltaban casi 6 horas y ya se sentía el aire festivo. La gente reverenciaba su paso.

—Porque es el turno de Anna. — respondió Idun con dulzura. Recién salían de la modista del pueblo. — Es lo justo.

—¿Esta vez puedo elegir yo? — le preguntó la pelirroja.

—Claro, querida. Siempre y cuando tengamos los mismos gustos. — le sonrió. Estaban del otro lado, frente al coche y el nuevo chofer. — Bjorman, llevará a la Princesa Anna a Fjord mañana. Partirá después del almuerzo.

—Muy bien, majestad. — no miró a las tres mujeres de la realeza a los ojos, se suponía que debía ser

un servil caballero. Pero una de ellas sí lo miró lo que dura un santiamén.

—Pobre Señora Swan. — comentó Anna al subir a la parte trasera seguido a su madre. — No sé por

qué nos molestamos en arreglarnos para visitarla. Ella siempre usa el mismo vestido.

—¿Qué quieres que use? — dijo Elsa con humor, acomodándose en su asiento.

—Algo nuevo y emocionante. — replicó la Princesa joven, con una chispa en los ojos.

—¡Cielos, miren la hora! — se alarmó Idun al ver su reloj de pulsera. Echó un vistazo a Kristoff

mientras se fijaba que los motores funcionaran correctamente. Se sentó adelante. — No

tendremos tiempo de cambiarnos, y la abuela se ha invitado a cenar ella misma.

—Entonces puede esperar alegremente. — bromeó Anna. A Viktoria no le fascinaba la idea de

esperar, por lo que sería divertido ver su expresión después de ello.

—¿Así que los derechos de las mujeres comienzan en casa? Claro. — siguió la Reina. — Bueno, estoy de acuerdo. — las tres mujeres rieron. Hasta Kristoff, dándoles la espalda. Arrancó el automóvil.

* * *

Elsa recorrió la feria esa tarde, a la vez que caía el Sol lentamente en el mar. No se podía quedar por mucho, ya que esa noche cenarían con la abuela. Respiró el aire. Olía a maíz inflado y caramelizado. Había muchas luces y ruidos, a ella le encantaba. Tanto descontrol y aceleramiento, pero perfectamente armonizado en sana diversión.

Solía venir de pequeña, y jugar cada uno de los juegos con su hermana. Con el tiempo, acudía con menos frecuencia, si bien su hermana proseguía con la costumbre. Debía ser muy fácil ser Anna, la Princesa menor de la que muy pocos prestan atención. Ella sí puede pasear y jugar con niños sin ser mal vista. No tiene que ser tan responsable como Elsa. Y ella estaba segura que su hermana se escabulliría en cualquier momento para no perderse la diversión.

Ese año, una persona nueva acudía a la feria. Jack no había concurrido desde antes que su padre muriera. Encontró con la mirada a otra forastera de la ocasión. Elsa se acercó a él, procurando sonreír y no ser tan seria, por el momento.

—Pensé en intentarlo antes de irme a casa. — se excusó Jack. Estaba jugando a lanzar unas bolas hacia una pila de latas, pero era su tercer intento fallido. — ¿Y tú?

Jack sacó unas monedas de su pantalón y se las entregó al dueño con bombín, pidiendo dos rondas. Elsa no estaba segura de aceptar las cinco pelotitas, o si debería estar jugando con él. Jugando en la feria. La gente pasaba y la miraba, ¿qué estarían pensando?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres jugar? — indagó Jack.

—No sé si debería… — retrocedió medio paso. — Mejor n—

—Vamos, será divertido. Apuesto a que puedo ganarle a una Princesa. — le sonrió de lado. Elsa permaneció inmóvil hasta que una sonrisa juguetona y maliciosa surgió de ella.

—Si lo pones de eso modo… Bien, pero no te confíes. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. — le desafió. — Solo una ronda y ya.

—De acuerdo. — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba contento de haberla convencido. Lanzó la primera bola y falló olímpicamente.

—¡Vaya, buen tiro! — se burló Elsa. Se sentía tan fuera de su zona, era obvio que también iba a fracasar, pero quería ganarle. Debía ganarle. Al menos en eso. Cuando lanzó casi le dio al señor del bombín, quien tuvo que refugiarse tras un poste de luz. — ¡Lo siento! — sus mejillas se encendieron.

Jack la miró riendo. Meneó un poco la cabeza y lanzó otra bola. Falló.

—¿Sabes si tu padre estará ocupado esta tarde?

—No vendrá a la feria. — respondió con su tosco sarcasmo.

—En serio. — de pronto estaba más prudente, reservado. Elsa no comprendió a qué venía la duda y el apagón de su sonrisa, así que lanzó otra bola. Estuvo cerca.

—Cenaremos con la abuela.

—¿Puedo pasar después? — se atrevió a preguntar, a pesar de que no estaba invitado esa noche al Palacio.

—¿Para qué?

—Temas… Secretos. — le divirtió haber insinuado eso. La hizo enojar, casi.

—¡Oh, qué cosa! —ironizó. — ¿Así que ya tienes secretos con mi padre?

Jack solo le prestaba atención a las latas. Lanzó otra bola, le quedaban dos. Comenzó a pensar que ese juego estaba arreglado porque era imposible.

—Bien, hombre misterioso. No me interesan tus secretos. — explicó desinteresada. Arrojó la bola; fue muy lejos.

—¿A eso le llamas tirar? — se concentró en atinarle al centro, si bien apenas logró tirar la lata superior. Las otras cinco se les reían. —Tu abuela me visitó esta tarde, y yo…. — se giró para ver la mirada intrigada de Elsa. Esos ojos celestes cual cielo de la mañana. A Jack le gustaba el color del cielo. Elsa la apartó con rapidez. — Bueno, no importa, pero me gustaría verlo.

—¿La abuela pasó a verte? ¿Se trata del _gran_ asunto? — tiró y colocó sus manos en sus caderas. Le fulminó con la mirada. Jack prefirió no encararla y hacer su último intento. Tiró tres más de su lote.

Elsa, como no tuvo respuesta, lanzó su última bola y casi se deshizo de sus latas a excepción de una muy terca que no cayó. Pegó un pequeño saltito de alegría que desapareció inmediatamente, no así su sonrisa.

—Te dije que ganaría. — parecía que se había olvidado del tema anterior. Solo importaba ese juego. Y esas latas.

Jack también cambió de postura, dispuesto a seguir jugando con Elsa. Mejor dicho, a hacerla morder polvo.

—Pfff ¿A eso le llamas ganar? — rio. — Te quedó una.

Elsa le echó un vistazo a él y a la única lata en pie, mientras que él tenía dos en su contra. El dueño de la atracción las recolectaba y volvía a ubicar en su lugar. Elsa miró la hora.

—¿No tienes que irte? — dijo Jack, adivinando lo que Elsa pensaba.

—¿Quieres que me vaya para que te deje de humillar? Apuesto a que tiraré todas esta vez.

—¿Con esa puntería? — frunció el ceño, burlón. — Yo creo que estaríamos más seguros si dejas de jugar. ¿No es así, Señor del bombín? — le gritó al dueño. El hombre se encontró en un aprieto bajo la mirada de la Princesa y del chico castaño. Se encogió de hombros.

—Preferiría que me paguen otra ronda a que me pregunten sobre temas de parejas, si no les molesta.

Jack carcajeando y Elsa lo miró con odio. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del chico y sacó unas monedas. No supo de dónde sacó tanta intrepidez, pero no llevaba dinero con ella y estaba molesta. Él quedó tan atónito como enrojecido.

—No somos pareja. — le aclaró al hombre. — Y tú deja de hablar y juguemos, Jackson. — dijo tan decidida como un sargento. — Así pierdes de nuevo.

—Con gusto, Princesa. — acomodó su sombrero y recibió las pelotitas. Imitó el filo de la sonrisa de la Princesa de la primera vez que la vio. Falló su primer tiro.

Al terminar su tercera ronda. Jack decidió que era mejor volver a la casa.

—¿Disfrutas tu nueva vida? — preguntó la chica, mirando al frente. Él tomó su bicicleta.

—Sí, eso creo. — la miró. Sí que tenía un sombrero raro. Se parecía a los que usaba tía Iselin y él les decía que parecía una tarta. — Sé que mi trabajo te parece muy trivial.

—No necesariamente. — admitió Elsa. — A veces te envidio, tener un lugar al que ir todas las mañanas.

—Creí que eso me convertiría en una persona de _clase media._ — le recordó lo que le había dicho.

—Deberías aprender a olvidar lo que digo. Yo lo hago. — alzó los hombros y miró sus guantes. Era cierto que a veces llegaba a arrepentirse de su aspereza. Como que a veces no lo podía evitar. Era algo así como un mecanismo de defensa propio que la hacía más fuerte, o aparentarlo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿La vida de Princesa es satisfactoria? Aparte del _gran asunto_ , por supuesto.

—Las mujeres como yo no tienen una vida. — Elsa se desahogó. Al menos se lo debía decir ya que él debía desconocerlo. Su tono se oscurecía. — Elegimos ropa, hacemos llamados, caridad y pasamos la temporada. Los Reyes además son los que se encargan de gobernar y eso. Las princesas somos solo… utilería. Al menos no las primogénitas, pero eso ya no importa para mí. En realidad estamos atrapadas en una sala hasta que nos casamos.

—Te he hecho enojar. — Jack sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué sacó el tema? Se dio un correctivo mentalmente para no volverlo a hacer.

—Mi vida me hace enojar. No tú.

La suavidad con la que se lo dijo fue como una palmada en el hombro para Jack. El cielo se encontraba con el mar en sus miradas. Jack sonrió a modo de disculpa. Los dos miraron al suelo y se alejaron de la feria.

* * *

Elsa llegó a tiempo para vestirse. Annkjell estaba enferma, por lo que O'vidia le arregló el cabello y la vistió. No estaba mal, pero no era lo mismo sin su doncella. Más tarde la iría a visitar al ala de dormitorios para empleados. La Princesa llevaba un blanco vestido, lo escogió de entre otros que O'vidia había seleccionado. Pero pensó que el blanco sería apropiado esa noche. Bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor con su padre.

—Me encontré con Jackson en el pueblo hace una hora. Dice que quiere venir a verte después de la cena, y que aparentemente la abuela le hizo una visita.

—¿Le dijiste que ella vendrá esta tarde?

—Sí, y me dijo que entraría por la puerta de servicio para no ser visto.

—Eso es intrigante. — dijo el canoso Rey. — Cuando él llegue, haz todo por mantenerla en la sala de dibujo.

—Bueno, me gustaría verte a ti intentándolo.

* * *

—No se queden hasta tarde, para que puedan acostarse temprano. — indicó Idun. El clan Ingenborg paseaba por el lobby principal hacia el salón de café al terminar la cena. Jack se escondía tras una gran armadura. Las mujeres no lo vieron, pero el a ellas sí. Primero iba la Reina, luego Anna y Viktoria y por último Elsa de blanco. Blanco tregua, pensó.

—Anna, querida, ¿por qué quieres ir a una escuela de verdad? No eres la hija de un doctor. — preguntó la Gran Duquesa.

—Pero nadie aprende nada de una institutriz, abuela. Además de francés y cortesía. — la Princesa puso los ojos en blanco. Viktoria la miró extrañada.

—Bueno, ¿qué más necesitas? — suspiró. — No entiendo ya las ocurrencias de los jóvenes.

—Abuelita…

Elsa vio una figura castaña en el reflejo del un vidrio en su camino. Se dio la vuelta y allí vio a Jack. Le hizo una seña de que se quedara quieto. Jack la observó caminar con cuidado de no ser oída, en dirección contraria.

—¿Es que piensas en seguir una carrera de bancaria?

—No, pero es una profesión noble. — no se pudo oír más de la charla.

—Espera en la biblioteca, le diré a mi padre que estás aquí. — Elsa susurró cuando estuvo cerca.

—Gracias. — sonrió como un bobo. Soltó algo que dejó a Elsa boquiabierta— ¿Puedo decirte que te ves muy bien esta noche?

Elsa cerró la boca y marchó hacia el salón al que se dirigía.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Harry Thorson? — preguntó el Rey, ya reunido con su heredero. Carrder llevaba la bandeja de tragos hacia la mesita de la biblioteca.

—Me temo que dejé que algunos sirvientes fueran a la feria, mi Rey. No sabía que tendríamos visitas esta noche. — parecía que el mayordomo se disculpaba, pero era imposible de adivinar por su tono de voz monótono.

—No culpes a la noche, Carrder. — le tranquilizó Adgar. — No suelen divertirse mucho. Deberías unírteles. Carrder tembló con tan solo pensarlo, y se retiró. Jack le miró, divertido.

—Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste a mamá? —el Rey mientras sirvió dos copas.

—No he hablado con ella desde su visita. Pero he revisado todas las fuentes y no puedo encontrar una razón para un desafío, lo juro.

—Sé que tus intenciones son honestas, Jack. Yo nunca dudaría de ti. — le entregó un vaso. — Pero yo podría haberte dicho eso. He visto los papeles, todos y cada uno de ellos, pero nada.

—No sé de qué manera decírselo a ella.

—La Gran Duquesa no debería haberte puesto en ese lugar, fue muy poco amable. — Adgar bebió un sorbo.

—Me temo que pensará que fallé porque no quiero tener éxito. Porque no quiero que Elsa tenga el trono. — temió.

—Lo pensará, pero yo no. E Idun tampoco. — le miró como si mirara a su propio hijo. Porque algo así era para él. El joven chico trabajador de clase media que pasó a ser heredero a la corona de un día al otro. Aunque sea su puesto sería cedido al alguien honesto y luchador.

—Es imposible para Elsa. Debe guardarme mucho rencor. — Jack meditó. De hecho, lo venía haciendo desde que le llegó la carta del Rey. — Y no la culpo.

Adgar lo examinó. Elsa era tan impredecible que no se atrevía a saltar a una conclusión.

* * *

—No deberías haber comido con nosotros. — apuntó O'vidia. — El chofer siempre come en su propia morada.

Bernt arrojó el periódico en la mesa.

—Déjalo en paz. Apenas es su primer día y ya lo estás torturando.

—Espero para llevar a cada a Lady Viktoria. — aclaró Kristoff a la vieja amargada.

—Incluso entonces, Pattinson nunca comió con nosotros. Estás sacando ventaja de la ausencia de la Señora Hyring.

—Pensé que dijo que usted iría a la feria también, Señor Bernt. —el rubio ignoró a O'vidia.

—Bueno, sí. Pero Annkjell cayó enferma y le prometí que iría con ella.

—¿No podría haber ido solo? —O'vidia metió sus narices otra vez. Bernt deseó que se pinchara el dedo con su aguja de coser y caiga dormida por la eternidad como la Bella Durmiente. Sobre todo porque no tendría príncipe que la salvara.

—No. No podría.

* * *

—La pregunta es, ¿qué le digo a la Prima Viktoria?

—No te preocupes por eso, mi amigo. Puedo manejarla.— Adgar casi había vaciado su fina copa.

—¿En serio? — los labios de Adgar se frenaron a centímetros del vaso. Su madre estaba parada en la biblioteca cuando se suponía que debía ser retenida con Elsa para que pudiera charlar con Jack.

Jack se paró y miró con el mismo asombro, y espanto, que el Rey. La anciana los miraba como si lanzara cuchillos.

—Bueno si puedes, debes haberlo aprendido recientemente. — contraatacó Viktoria. No se sabía con cuál de los dos estaba más furiosa. Elsa apareció detrás de ella, con la exacta estupefacción que los otros dos. Moduló un tácito 'lo siento'.

* * *

—¡No te entiendo para nada, Adgar! — se quejó la anciana en cuanto pudo caminar fuera del Palacio, abrigada a más no poder. El coche la aguardaba.

—Mamá, no te enfades—

—¡Parecía _alegrarte_ que Elsa fuera desheredara! —saltó pronto al coche.

—Hablas como si tuviésemos elección. — la posición de Adgar era tanto firme como molesta. Le estaba haciendo ver como el villano de la historia.

—Gracias, Bjorman. — tocó con el bastón el vidrio del conductor y arrancaron. Adgar solo pudo morderse la lengua. Le pidió a Carrder que avisara a las mujeres y a Jack que se iría a acostar, estaba cansado.

* * *

—¿Para cambiar las leyes necesitamos un proyecto de ley privado? — a decir verdad, ella no entendía nada de derechos y leyes, pero hasta eso le parecía paradójico. Elsa tocó el timbre de la biblioteca para que vinieran a buscar al Señor Frost.

—Pero solo sería aceptado si el Reino estuviese en peligro. Y no lo está. — Jack no se animaba a mirarla. Podría estallar contra él cuando Jack solo transportaba las noticias, la injusta realidad.

—Y no formo parte de todo esto. — bramó y sacudió los brazos con amargura.

—Al contrario, eres muy importante. — Jack habló despacio, por poco como si le doliera que ella no se diera cuenta. — _Muy_ importante.

Elsa interpretó algo más en sus palabras. Su pulso se debió haber acelerado porque sintió un hormigueo en el cuerpo. Alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿Llamó, Alteza?

—Sí, Carrder. El Señor Frost ya se va. ¿Sabes dónde está su Majestad el Rey?

—Se fue a la cama, Alteza. Se sintió cansado después de llevar a la Gran Duquesa al coche.

—Apuesto a que sí. —retorció sus guantes blancos. Jack no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haber venido luego de la visita de Viktoria a hablar con el Rey. — Gracias, Carrder. Puede retirarse.

—Lo siento, me gustaría poder decir algo que ayudara, Elsa. — caminó tambaleándose hacia ella, cerca de la chimenea encendida.

—No hay nada. Pero no debes dejar que te preocupe.

— _Sí_ me preocupa. — se apresuró en aclarar. Cielo y mar… —Me preocupa mucho.

Elsa alzó las cejas.

—Ese será mi premio consuelo. — se acercó y le tendió la mano. — Buenas noches, Primo Jackson.

El cielo se alejó del mar.

—Buenas noches.

Era extraño, pero Elsa podía sentir la suavidad de su piel a pesar de los guantes. ¿O se la imaginó? Un toque ligero pero prolongado. Elsa le dio una ojeada casi por un momento pausado, y apartó la mano. La de Jack permaneció en el aire unos segundos y la bajó moviéndola incómodamente.

Juró que pudo ver algo dulce, dolido, tras esos ojos fríos y celestes. La chica, no obstante, era una experta en el arte de esconder y cubrirse con una dura coraza intocable como ella misma. Y eso le desconcertaba a Jack, que se siguiera escondiendo. Caminó al lado suyo y se retiró sin decir o hacer más. Elsa captó el aroma al pasar, pino y canela. Resopló y salió por la otra puerta espantando cualquier reflexión referida al pino, la canela o el océano.

—Lamento haberte mantenido despierto tan tarde, Carrder ¿Lady Viktoria llegó bien? — Jack tomó su sombrero que le tendía el mayordomo. En seguida los guantes y el saco.

—"Bien" es una palabra optimista, señor. — dijo el hombre de piedra. El castaño usualmente se sentía extraño al estar cerca de él. No bienvenido, quizás.

—Es muy difícil, Carrder. — le miró consternado. El mayordomo se volteó tomándose su tiempo, suponiendo a lo que se refería el heredero. — Para ella, para la Princesa Elsa, para todos.

—Así es, Señor Frost. Pero le agradezco que lo diga. — por primera vez había una nota de color en su voz que no era color gris. Podría ser un tono pardo, o un gris más claro.

Jack le sonrió, apretando los labios. Empezó a sentirse valorado por alguien aparte la familia real. Una parte de la familia, en todo caso. Tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y pintar.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¡Hola a todos!** Sé que no he respondido a los comentarios, en la mayoría no me deja ¬¬ Pero quiero que sepan que leo y aprecio cada **review**.

Hay tanta gente culta comentando que me pone muy contenta saber que se fijaron en esta historia y que aportan sus conocimiento. ¡Que vivan los dramas históricos! Ahno xD

Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Yo disfruto mucho escribiéndola y viendo sus reacciones.

Nos vemos pronto y no se olviden de **dejar una review** , **seguir la historia** para más y **favearla** si es que les gustó.

¡Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 7

**AVISO:** Ha habido un solo cambio. Al parecer, Kristoff ya tenía apellido propio -.-

 **Trolgan: Bjorman.** Espero no disturbarlos demasiado. Disfruten

* * *

—¡Minnie, los platos! — aulló la cocinera.

—Están enfrente suyo, Señora Morepott. —respondió apresurada. La mañana acababa de alzarse y los cocineros corrían de un lado a otro para preparar el desayuno.

—¿Estás intentando engañarme? — se enrojeció de furia. Minnie no comprendía, ¿es que no veía lo que tenía enfrente de sus narices?

—N—No, Señora Morepott.

—O'vidia, Annkjell sigue enferma por lo que tendrás que vestir a las niñas también. —le dijo la Señora Hyring al ingresar a la cocina. La doncella acababa de tomar la bandeja de desayuno de la Reina y quiso salir corriendo antes de que le dieran otra tarea. Pero la ama de llaves fue más rápida.

Resoplando, O'vidia salió a los santos trompicones. Se encontró a Harry en el camino, quien también iba a buscar algo a la cocina.

—Todo lo que sabemos de la Princesa Elsa, y aquí me ves, vistiendo a una ramera. — masculló solo para él.

—¿Haremos algo con ese secreto? — Harry miró para todos lados; nadie les prestaba atención.

—Quizá, pero aún no. — la mujer mayor se retiró y Harry sonrió como lo haría una serpiente venenosa. Vil. En ese momento entró Alfred, el segundo lacayo. Harry s ele quedó mirando, hasta que frunció el ceño y le siguió a la gran mesa de madera en el centro del lugar.

—¿A qué te pareces? — sermoneó. — Minnie, ¿a qué crees que se parece?

Alfred levantó la vista a la pequeña empleada, la de lindo aroma a comida y rosto inocente. Pero no se atrevió a enfrentar a la de Harry Thorson.

—Abróchate los botones del saco. —ordenó severo. — Solo eres un _segundo_ lacayo, vístete como tal. No te atrevas a desafiarme, chico. Porque podría hacer que te echaran a patadas y jamás consigas empleo en la vida.

Alfred volvió a mirar a Minnie y cumplió. Benedikta le miró apenada.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó O'vidia a la criada mientras trenzaba el suave cabello pelirrojo. Ben llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la Princesa Anna y se paró cerca de la entrada.

—Tengo un mensaje para la Princesa. De parte de la Reina. — murmuró la criada con timidez.

—Gracias, O'vidia. Me arreglaré. — Anna sonrió a la muchacha. La doncella, por otra parte, la miró a Ben con recelo y las dejó solas. Ben cerró la puerta. — Qué mujer odiosa. — comentó Anna arreglándose el cabello por su cuenta. — ¿Qué quiere mamá?

—Oh, solo dije eso para deshacerme de ella. — admitió. Las manos le sudaban. — Esto llegó hoy. — le entregó a la joven una carta. Anna la recibió emocionada, arrancó el sobre y leyó rápidamente. Sonrió al terminar el breve comunicado.

—¡Sabía que querrían verte! — se levantó de la silla. Eran noticias increíbles.

—Bueno, fue por su referencia, Princesa. — la pálida criada se puso roja e igual de alegre. — ¿Pero cómo llegaré allí? No me dejarán tomar un día libre.

Anna recapacitó, caminando de un lugar a otro por su cuarto. Se chocó con una silla sin querer, Ben fue a recogerla.

—¡Lo tengo! — alzó un dedo, haciendo que la otra pegara un salto. — Te enfermarás. No pueden prohibir que te enfermes.

—¿Qué? — Benedikta no comprendió.

—Nadie ha visto a Annkjell por todo un día. No se darán cuenta si desapareces por un par de horas. — Anna le animó. Parecía que la chica estaba acobardada, por supuesto que eran tierras desconocidas para ella el buscar un nuevo trabajo cuando siempre se ha sido una criada. Pero Anna sería la brújula que la guiará, aunque tampoco tenía el mayor conocimiento de ello.

* * *

Ni bien acabado el tranquilo desayuno, Elsa y Adgar salieron a por un paseo. Ulises ladró y corrió alrededor de Elsa, casi logrando que se cayera en la hierba fresca de los jardines. Su padre la miró mientras acariciaba al labrador juguetón y le daba los mimos que pedía. Elsa sacudió los guantes para quitar los restos de pelaje y continuó su marcha.

—El único que no me molesta con todo esto eres tú. ¿Por qué, papá?

—Eres mi querida hija y te amo. — Elsa pensó que eso decían siempre los padres. — Con lo difícil que es para un hombre riguroso como yo decir eso. — Adgar le miró con una sonrisa, esperando a tener otra en respuesta. Elsa apretó los labios pero acabó devolviéndole el gesto.

—Si yo hubiese hecho las reglas de este Palacio, de este Reino, sería todo tuyo. Pero no las hice. Y eso es lo que debemos aceptar, por más difícil que sea. Lo que adquirí, es el trabajo de otros, que se esforzaron en construir una dinastía. Y yo hice y haré lo mismo. — Adgar contempló el Palacio alzarse en sus espaldas. Tan inmenso pero que alguna vez fue solo un ladrillo. —¿Acaso tengo yo el derecho de abatir su dinastía? — se volteó a su hija, y acarició su rostro para que lo siguiente que dijera quedara sellado en ella por siempre. — Soy un custodio del Reino, querida, no un dueño.

Elsa mantuvo los ojos en él. Así como tenían el mismo matiz celeste, Elsa quiso que pudiese tener esa misma conciencia. Esa misma aceptación.

—Debo esforzarme para ser digno de la tarea que me han dado. Así como sé que tú te esforzarás por ser una maravillosa Princesa, una maravillosa mujer.

—¿Por lo que solo debo encontrar un esposo y salir del camino? — Elsa tenía las tripas hechas un nudo.

—Podrías quedarte aquí si te casaras con Jack. —Adgar repitió lo que medio mundo pensaba, con cuidado de no sacar de quicio a Elsa. Era lo más lógico y posiblemente la respuesta al dilema. Caminaban ya bajo la sombra de los altos árboles que permanecían verdes hasta en las estaciones más crueles.

—Me conoces, papá. — dijo ella serena. — Nunca me casaría con el hombre que me dijeran.

A Adgar casi le causó risa.

—Soy cabeza dura, ojalá no lo fuera, pero lo soy.

—Hablas como si fueras hija mía. — carcajeó su padre. Dejaron de caminar como si sus pies les pesaran, y por un impulso devoraron la brisa a la vez que avistaban el Palacio.

* * *

—¿Cree que se saldrá con la suya, Alteza? — gritó Kristoff para que Anna le oyera en la parte trasera del vehículo. — ¿Con el vestido?

Anna se sorprendió. El muchacho se giró justo en ese momento para ver su expresión.

—No pude evitar escuchar ayer, y por lo que dijo a la Reina, parecía que usted apoya los derechos femeninos. — apuntó con una sonrisa, a pesar de que la bella chica no le pudiese ver. A Kristoff le encantaba ver a la gente entusiasmada por dichos temas.

—Supongo que sí. — respondió extrañada. Nadie se lo había preguntado, de hecho, aunque ella supiese que era así. Tampoco había hablado antes de ello con alguien.

—Porque me gusta la política. — Anna alzó una ceja. — De hecho, traje panfletos que podrían interesarle, acerca del voto. — el chofer de apariencia rústica le tendió unos papeles sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Gracias, Bjorman. — la Princesa los sostuvo admirada. ¿Quién en la Tierra le habría dado artículos de política una dama? Casi nadie. Por algún motivo, la sorpresa desapareció para dejar en su lugar satisfacción. Y dolor de tripas, tenía hambre y estaban llegando tarde a almorzar por la visita a la modista. — Pero no menciones esto a mi padre o mi abuela. Una bocanada de reforma y ella escucha el sonido de la guillotina. — rio.

Kristoff sonrió más amplio.

—Me alegra serle de ayuda, Princesa.

—Parece extraño, un chofer revolucionario. — se iluminó arrugando los ojos.

—Quizá. — se encogió de hombros. — Pero soy _socialista_ del Partido Laborista, no revolucionario. Y no seré un chofer para siempre.

Anna dejó de leer los panfletos para dar una ojeada al cabello rubio bajo la gorra y los anchos hombros. Debía ser la primera persona cuyos intereses le resultaban a la Princesa… interesantes. Por su bien, no volvió a sacar el tema de camino a casa.

* * *

—Señora Frost, es un placer. — el doctor Penclark saludó. No se la esperaba, dado a que ya tenía una visita en su oficina, la Gran Duquesa de Andersen. Ella tampoco sabía que vendría.

—Está ocupado. Podemos regresar más tarde. — Morsvald apretujaba su sombrero contra él, escondido tras la espalda de su Señora. Iselin estaba por salir por donde entró.

—¿Morsvald? —Viktoria estaba consternada. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás enfermo?

—Pobre Señor Morsvald. — comentó el doctor canoso por detrás de su escritorio. — ¿Está mejor?

—La solución no parece ayudar. — Iselin contestó.

—Mi imaginación está alborotada. — dijo sarcástica la Duquesa. Iselin solo la fulminó con la mirada, sin que se notara su antipatía.

—Tengo erisipela, milady. — Morsvald pasó por alto la tensión entre las mujeres. Le mostró una de sus manos a la Duquesa.

—Oh, lo siento. — expresó desolada. Se veían muy mal.

—La Señora Frost me dice que le ha recomendado nitrato de plata y tintura de acero.

—¿Piensa confeccionar una armadura? — se chasqueó Viktoria y miró a Iselin y al doctor.

—¿Pero no hay mejorías? — Penclarck le preguntó a la apellidada Frost. Morsvald pensó que era para él la pregunta por lo que se avecinó a su escritorio.

—No, en realidad. —

—¿Y está _seguro_ de que es erisipela? — Viktoria le tomó su mano y la inspeccionó.

—Ese es el diagnóstico de la Señora Frost. — al señor canoso no le agradaban esas escenas de confrontación. Y parecía que se asomaba una batalla entre las dos. Penclarck corrió su vista cuidadosamente a Iselin, e Iselin a la Duquesa sentada, bastón en mano.

—¡Lo que es tener conocimiento médico! — su áspera risa resonó en la oficina.

—Tiene sus ventajas. — contestó orgullosa e iluminada. Iselin ya sabía que comentaría algo como eso y combatió ácido con dulce.

—Claro que sí. — sonrió Viktoria. Soltó la mano del mayordomo. — Tengo entendido que tu padre ha hecho cambios en la casa, ¿verdad, Morsvald?

—Así es. Ya no usa el jardín de hierbas ahora que mi madre no está, y lo convirtió en césped.

—¿Y lo has estado ayudando? — Era más bien una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Sí, _milady_.

—¿Arrancando la Vieja Ruda? — las facciones de Morsvald se encajaron hasta quedar en una graciosa mueca atónita.

—¿Cómo supo eso?

—Porque esto _no e_ s erisipela, es una alergia fuerte. Si Morsvald usa guantes de jardinería, desaparecerá en una semana. — esta vez, su sonrisa era tan real como la vez en que parió a sus dos hijos. La sonrisa de victoria. — Por favor, no crea que somos desagradecidos, Señora Frost, pero a veces es mejor que se encarguen los profesionales.

Los otros dos hombres eran callados retratos, sin saber si disfrutaban la circunstancia o les hacía temblar las carnes.

—Pero yo… — Iselin quiso interpelar algo.

—Y ahora, realmente debo irme. — la anciana se puso de pie. Le deseó un buen día al doctor, y al pasar por al lado de Iselin tarareó: — 1 a 0.

* * *

Adgar y Jack merodeaban por la finca Vox, una de las tantas parcelas de tierra destinadas a la ayuda de la gente.

—Espero que la Prima Viktoria se haya recuperado de anoche. — esa tarde, el Rey había irrumpido en la aburrida clase de militancia y lo había llevado a caminar por los campos verdes. Jack no sabía cómo agradecerle el recreo. Por suerte, ya le quedaban pocas clases pero sí muchos libros que leer.

—Diga lo que diga, mi madre es tan fuerte como un roble. Y es hora de que deje de exagerar todo. Es hora de que todos lo haremos. — el hombre, quien apenas tenía algunas canas, precisaba tomarse un pequeño respiro en caminatas tan largas como esa. Le iba a mostrar a su heredero la finca de la que tanto habían hablado.

Jack miró a sus pies y sacudió un poco de tierra con su zapato.

—No puedo negar que me alegra oír eso. — infló los cachetes y le sonrió al Rey. Era bueno ya no tener que tratar con tantas formalidades.

—¿Comienzas a ver un futuro aquí? — los ojos de Adgar se iluminaron.

—De algún modo, esto último me ha hecho reconocer que quiero que el Arendelle sea mi futuro.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, Jack. De verdad. — Adgar le palmeó la espalda.

—Debes haber creído que era un pedante cuando llegué. — se removió en su lugar.

—Un pedante, no. — reconoció el hombre. Acomodó su boina al acercarse a las cabañas de la finca. Al norte estaban los campos de siembra. — Solo un hombre empujado a algo que nunca quiso ni previó.

— Nunca me imaginé que llegaría a ser heredero de mi país. Solo podía ver lo absurdo de todo esto. Lo siento.

—Bueno, hay cosas absurdas en todo esto, y lo sé muy bien.

—También posibilidades, pero no las veía. — Jack alzó la vista al gran granero que estaban construyendo los habitantes de la misma. Así como empezaban a surgir nuevas casas para los que vendrán después. — Estaba resuelto a no dejar que me cambiara. Fue tonto. Si no cambias, mueres.

—¿Eso crees? — se apoyó sobre su bastón de caminata. — Yo no estoy seguro. A veces creo que odio el cambio.

—Al menos podemos alegrarnos de que esto aún estará aquí. Que con el avance económico, no se tendrá que desalojar a las personas. Porque lo salvamos.

* * *

—Harry es tan apuesto. — suspiró de repente. Minnie secaba los platos del almuerzo. La Señora Morepott, más relajada, disfrutaba de un té caliente en la mesa de la cocina. — Es gracioso, inteligente, y tiene unos dientes preciosos.

La cocinera le miró con dulzura.

—Él no es para ti, Minnie.

—Tiene razón. No lo merezco.

—No, no me entiendes. — dijo lentamente. — Él no es el _muchacho_ para ti, y tú no eres la _chica_ para él.

—¿No es lo que acabo de decir? — Minnie enarcó una ceja.

—No, Minnie. No es un _hombre_ para damas.

—¿Cómo? — La Señora Morepott suspiró.

—Harry Thorson es un _alma problemática_.

—No sé a qué se refiere, Señora Morepott. — admitió.

—Nada, Minnie. Nada. Excepto que si no comienzo con el helado no cenarán esta noche.

* * *

—Caramba me ajusta el corsé. — se quejó Anna en el cuarto de su hermana. — Annkjell cuando termines con eso, ¿serías tan amable de aflojarlo un poco?

—Claro, Alteza.

—Mira la hora. —dijo Elsa al echarle una mirada al reloj de pie desde la mesa. La doncella le arregló el último céntimo de cabello. — La abuela ya llegó, deberíamos bajar pronto.

—No sé por qué nos molestamos en usar corsés. Los hombres no lo usan y se ven normales con sus ropas.

—No _todos_. — recalcó la platinada. Se colocó los guantes, celestes como su vestido de noche. — Seguro comenzarás a hablar del voto en un minuto.

—Si te refieres a que creo que las mujeres deben votar, claro que sí. — Anna replicó.

—Solo espero que no termines encadenándote a las rejas, Anna. — ironizó con humor. — ¿Qué crees tú, Annkjell?

—Creo que esas mujeres son muy valientes. — contestó ella, mientras arreglaba el vestido de la otra Princesa.

—¡Así se habla! — Anna asentía sonriendo por su apoyo a la vez que Elsa puso una expresión sorprendida y al mismo tiempo aburrida.

* * *

Al terminar la cena, la familia se dirigió al salón de café a beber algo antes de acostarse.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu modista? — preguntó Adgar. — ¿Encontraste algo?

—Sí. — sonrió Anna. — Pero no se los diré, es una sorpresa. Llegará mañana por la mañana, y lo usaré a mediodía.

—Lamento no haber venido, pero no quería posponer a Jackson. — dijo el Rey. Elsa quiso rodar los ojos, pero paró la oreja desde su sillón individual, en silencio. ¿Habían salido? Ella no estaba enterada. Pero si habían salido hacía poco…

—¿Te agradó el trabajo en las cabañas, papá?

—Creo que lo están haciendo muy bien. Deberían ir todas a verlo.

—¿Restaurarás algunas todos los años desde ahora? — esa vez fue Idun.

—Bueno, _fue_ _idea_ de Jack. — Elsa cerró los ojos al oír su nombre y el orgullo en el pecho con el que lo nombraba su padre. —El viejo Cripps no quería, pero me alegra que lo hayamos hecho.

—Supongo que vale la pena, querido.

—Claro que sí. Debido a que la gente vivirá en ellas. — añadió Anna.

—Te gustará saber que la conciencia de _Jack_ , — _otra vez ese nombre._ Elsa tragó saliva junto a una bocanada de aire y Adgar prosiguió. — aunque no se hayan dado cuenta, es más enérgica que la mía.

—¿Estás bien, Elsa? — a su lado, su hermana notó para alarma suya la expresión enfermiza de Elsa.

—Si me disculpan, me voy a mi alcoba. Me duele un poco la cabeza. — la Princesa dejó su taza en una mesita. Prefirió no hacer contacto visual con nadie, solo pararse y caminar hacia la puerta. Adgar se paró, como todo caballero cuando sale u entra una dama, pero sin intención de retenerla.

—Claro, hija. — la Reina le miró preocupada. — ¿Te traigo algo para eso?—

—No, estaré bien. — la joven ya tenía la mano en el perillo. — Solo debo recostarme.

Adgar, Viktoria, Carrder y Anna se miraron entre sí. Idun se encumbró para ir tras ella.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta de la habitación de su hija, oyó sollozos.

—Oh, mi querida Elsa… — una flecha invisible atravesó su corazón. Elsa estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, cabizbaja y llorando sin consuelo. Ver a su madre allí no calmó la situación. —¿Qué sucede? — Elsa se cubrió el rostro con la mano, la otra sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco, en cuanto su madre se apresuró por arrodillarse ante ella.

—Lo oíste. Jackson esto, Jackson aquello. ¡Jackson, Jackson, Jackson! — golpeó un puño sobre su propia pierna, su voz se quebrantaba bruscamente. La Reina, para intentar serenarle , tomó sus manos, mojadas por las lágrimas. — ¿Madre, no te das cuenta? — chilló. — Ahora tiene un _hijo._ Claro que no se opuso al cambio de herencia. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Si consiguió lo que siempre quiso y no pudo tener!

—Tu padre te ama mucho, Elsa. No te está cambiando por nadie—

—¡Sin embargo no luchó por mí!

—No lo hizo porque sabía que no ganaría. — buscó su atisbo desde abajo. Elsa se rehusaba. — Lo hizo, pero no hubo opción. Ya lo sabes, lo saben todos en el Reino.

Elsa le arrojó una mirada furtiva y se paró, apartándose de ella.

—Tú no eres mejor.

—¿Qué? — jadeó su madre, confundida.

—No te importa que Jackson se quede con todo porque no crees que yo lo merezco. — el rostro de Elsa estaba contraído en una mohín de dolor y enojo.

—¡Elsa! — le suplicó Idun. — Por supuesto que no es cierto—

—Sí, lo es. ¡Ojalá lo admitieras de una vez! ¡Soy un alma perdida para ustedes! — abrió los brazos. — Tuve un amante sin querer casarme con él, ¡un turco! —gimoteó y se tapó los ojos. — ¡Piensa en eso, Dios mío!

El pecho de Idun subía y bajaba en un lamento de angustia. Elsa tomó varias respiraciones antes de recobrar un poco la compostura.

—No te preocupes, mamá. — se refregó el pañuelo por los ojos. —Puedes bajar ahora. "Todo será mejor en la mañana". ¿No es lo que siempre dices? — Elsa intentó sonar fuerte, pero no había suficiente fuerza en ella para eso en ese momento.

—Lo digo porque generalmente es verdad. — la dulce voz de Idun también quebró.

—Papá se preguntará donde estas. Vete, por favor.

Idun miró a su hija secarse las lágrimas que seguía vertiendo. Otra punzada de dolor. Antes de partir, le dio un último consejo.

—No pelees con Jackson.

—¿Por qué no debería? —aulló la Princesa.

—Porque un día podrías necesitarlo.

—Oh, ya entiendo… — Elsa solo quería se la dejara sola. — Una vez arruinada, debo tener un protector poderoso detrás del cual esconderme.

—No estarás arruinada. Algún día te casarás y podrás ser Duquesa, inclusive.

—¿Y si no me quiero casar? — volvían las lágrimas a atacar.

—Elsa, no actúes con rebeldía si sabes que trae consigo duras consecuencias. Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Por favor.

Elsa le echó de su cuarto finalmente y se fue a dormir sin llamar a Annkjell. Se quitó el peinado y el vestido como pudo, y hecha básicamente un desastre se acostó a dormir.

Porque mañana sería un nuevo día. ¿Verdad?

* * *

—Me gusta oír música a estas horas. Es bueno verte tocar alegre, Alfred. — la voz de la Señora Hyring le hizo saltar al joven lacayo en su butaca de piano. — Aunque deberías estar trabajando.

—S—Señora Hyring. Yo e—estaba…

—Está bien. — cabeceó, firme pero sonriente. — Anda, apresúrate que pronto servirán el almuerzo y vendrá la vieja Duquesa.

—Sí, Señora. — asintió, dando unos saltitos en el lugar.

—Oh, y Alfred. No le hagas caso a lo que dice u hace Harry. Está celoso. Todos te preferimos a ti. — ella se había enterado que la noche anterior, el día de la feria, Harry había invitado a Minnie a salir con él cuando Alfred estaba por pedírselo. Y luego que Alfred había vuelto temprano y se encerró en su habitación.

—No todos…

—Entonces es una muchacha tonta y no te merece. ¿Y por qué te estoy alentando? Olvida todo eso, al menos por diez años.

—Es una mujer amable. Señora Hyring. — sonrió él. — No sé cómo se manejaría este Palacio sin usted. En serio, no lo sé.

—Deja de franelear y continúa antes que te delate con el Señor Carrder. — la mujer vio al chico irse. Hacía tanto no se había sentido valorada que la felicidad en su pecho le hacía doler. Y sonreír para ella misma.

* * *

—¿Hay algo más emocionante que un nuevo vestido?— Anna abrió la caja que acababa de llegarle sobre su cama. Benedikta estaba para allí, cabizbaja.

—Supongo que no, Alteza.

Anna la notó desanimada, pero le tenía un regalo que la animaría.

—Deberías tener uno también. — sonriente, fue hacia su armario y sacó el vestido frambuesa que había seleccionado. — Creí que esto sería apropiado para tu entrevista, hasta tiene sombrero y bolso a juego.

—No lo usaré, Alteza. — sacudió la cabeza al verlo. Era muy bonito, pero…

—¡Claro que sí! Tenemos que hacerte ver como una mujer profesional y exitosa. — Anna colocó el vestido sobre la chica para ver si era de talla parecida. Ben la apartó amablemente.

—Me llegó una carta, diciendo que cancelaron la entrevista. — los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. — Dicen que encontraron a alguien más apropiado para el puesto y más calificado. Enfrentémoslo, nunca habrá nadie menos apropiado para el puesto o peor calificado que yo. Solo soy una criada.

—Eso no es verdad. — Anna le tomó los hombros y la sentó en su cama, con la tristeza reflejada. — Ya verás. No nos daremos por vencidas. Nadie cumple su cometido en el primer intento, además.

Ben alzó la vista. La Princesa le quitó una lágrima escurridiza.

—Confía en mí.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba. La familia entera estaba reunida en la sala de café, incluso la Señora Frost y Jack. Menos Anna, quien saltaba de la emoción por probarse su nuevo vestido impactante. Annkjell le ayudaba a colocarse el corsé y las joyas, una tiara de tela en la frente, de las que estaban de moda. Guantes celestes. Anna hacía morisquetas para divertir a Ben, ya que la había invitado a quedarse a verla con el vestido puesto. Las tres muchachas reían a carcajadas traviesamente.

—¿Por qué se demora tanto Anna? — inquirió Idun.

—Estaba viendo su nuevo vestido que llegó hoy. — Elsa puso los ojos. Jack rio secretamente, ¿por qué a las mujeres se ponían tan locas por un vestido? Bueno, todas menos tía Iselin. Elsa le descubrió el pequeño gesto, y él cazó su mirada en pleno acto. Fue la chica quien la apartó rápidamente. _Incómodo._

—Mejor que comencemos sin ella, o no sería justo para la Señora Morepott. — Adgar se paró y miró a los presentes. Llevaban esperando casi media hora.

—¿Cocina con tiempos _tan_ precisos? — se quejó la Gran Duquesa. — No lo creerían.

Elsa e Idun apartaron la mirada.

—Creo que su comida es deliciosa. — como era de esperar, Iselin contrarió a la anciana con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Naturalmente. — Viktoria alzó las cejas.

El público guardó silencio. Se escuchaban las agujas del reloj únicamente. Luego pasos a las corridas por las escaleras y pasillos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los hombres se pusieron de pie y las mujeres giraron lentamente para ver a la Princesa entrar. Pero no vieron lo que esperaban, tampoco dieron crédito a lo que veían. Viktoria había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca un vestido como ese.

—Buenas tardes a todos. — dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A su madre y su abuela casi se les salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Elsa dejó caer su barbilla al suelo, pensando que debió Anna haberse vuelto loca. Adgar frunció el ceño.

Anna se paró en medio del salón, exhibió su nueva prenda de rebelión y posó como una modelo. La parte superior, en los brazos y cuello lo suficientemente escotado era de encaje y el torso de una tela exquisita y azul. La falda, sin embargo, era de sedas de distintas tonalidades, celestes y turquesas, pero caía abucheada, seccionada en dos y ajustada a los tobillos. Como si fuera de esas prendas que usaban los árabes en la antigüedad.

No era un vestido como el que usaban las Princesas.

Sin embargo, a pesar del impacto, se vieron muchas sonrisas orgullosas por esa ropa descabellada y contradictoria. Jack fue el primero en sonreír. Iselin no había visto algo tan extravagante y maravilloso puesto en una dama en su vida. Elsa y su madre se miraron y le sonrieron en muestra de apoyo. Y por extraño que fuera, Viktoria no estaba escandalizada o enloquecida. Pudo ver algo de ella misma en esa rebeldía, esa necesidad de su nieta de mostrarse por quién es y luchar por sus creencias. Así que empezó a aplaudir.

Pronto, la sala se llenó de aplausos confundidos y desequilibrados.

Por supuesto, no se hablaría de ese vestido por un tiempo. Si tenían suerte, no lo verían más para no causar revueltas. Era verdad que el mundo cambiaba, pero la realeza más que nadie se debía aferrar al pasado para mirar al futuro, o su mundo se vería derrumbado. Sería mejor no perturbar las cosas.

El vestido quedaría como un imprevisto secreto por el momento.

Una mirada inesperada y sin invitación se asomó con cuidado por la ventana que daba afuera. El chofer había llegado a tiempo para mirar el aturdimiento de las personas y a la radiante Princesa mostrando su vestido. Kristoff obviamente sabía el secreto y comprendía el mensaje, por lo que se alegró mejor que nadie al verla allí. Y se quedó mirándola, jovial, pensando en que podría quedarse mirándola por mucho más tiempo.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé, ya sé, no hubo mucho Jelsa aquí. Pero lo habrá en el siguiente, lo prometo. El amor tiene que cocinarse a fuego lento para que sea más puro y rico :D

También hay un avance en el Kristanna. En fin, espero no me odien y nos vemos pronto.

¡Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 8

_But he who dares not grasp the thorn_

 _Should never crave the rose._

Pero aquel que no se atreva a aferrar la espina

No debería desear la rosa.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

—¿De quién es, papá? Te ves muy concertado. — preguntó a la vez que él abría la tercera carta de la mañana. Annaya había perdido un poco el interés cuando les contó sobre el segundo telegrama, pero Elsa no tenía qué más discutir.

El pequeño salón de desayuno, comparado a las demás despampanantes habitaciones, se ennoblecía con el olor a café y té recién hecho. Las barrigas de las Princesas daban saltos de deseo por comer, pero lo hacían con infinita paciencia. Anna ya se había acabado lo suyo e iba por la segunda ronda. Mientras que el padre estuvo leyendo cartas y periódicos desde que se sentó y apenas tomó un sorbo de su amargo café negro.

—De tu tía Rosine. — apenas había oído la pregunta de la rubia.

—¿Algo interesante? — Anna se limpiaba con la servilleta los labios llenos de mermelada. Tras ella escondía una fugaz sonrisa. Si había alguien _casi_ tan picantemente divertido en la Tierra que su abuela, era su tía Rosine. Parecía tallada de la misma madera.

—Nada que te interese. — respondió el tranquilo Rey y siguió leyendo el largo mensaje.

—Pobre tía Rosine, sola en esa casa grande. Siento pena por ella. — Anna ponía esa mirada como si estuviera viendo un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia. Luego la volvió a la comida y pareció mejorarse.

—Yo no. — reconoció Elsa. — ¿Sola con mucho dinero en una mansión en Fjord? No puedo imaginar algo mejor. — sonrió antes de beber. Fjord era la ciudad más de lujo después de la ciudad de Arendelle, donde estaba el Palacio. Era como su alocado Londres.

El Rey se molestó por dicho comentario inoportuno y aplastó el papel entre su mano y la mesa. Anna soltó lentamente su tenedor en su lugar.

—En serio, Elsa, desearía que dejaras de hablar así. — le clavó su mirada. Elsa la replicó asombrada, ¿qué había dicho mal? Dijo lo cierto. Codicioso, sí, pero _cierto_. El Rey se calmó un poco de su arrebato dado a que había reaccionado sin meditarlo. — Llegará el día en que alguien crea lo que dices.

La pelirroja le echó un vistazo a su hermana. ¿Cómo es que nunca le afectaban los sermones o lo que dijeran los demás? Si no la conociera de pequeña podría decir que nació sin sentimientos. La joven Princesa colocó su bella e indestructible máscara de siempre para encubrir el asombro.

—No llegará pronto para mí. — Elsa tomó más té, ajena a lo que apuntaba su padre o al arrepentimiento.

El Rey tuvo suficiente de una mañana ya de por sí estresante. Le avisó a Carrder que estaría en la biblioteca, agarró sus cosas y se marchó. Antes, sin embargo, le entregó una carta que era para Anna.

Ni bien la leyó, la chica chilló de emoción. Elsa le miró confinada acerca de lo que decía el telegrama o lo que le sucedía, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Anna salió corriendo por las puertas. Elsa terminó de desayunar sola y en silencio. _Vaya diversión._

* * *

—Vi un anuncio en el periódico y te inscribí. — la Princesa llevó a la criada a su habitación para no ser oídas y darle las buenas noticias.

—Pero no dijo nada, Alteza. — Ben leía y releía la carta de aceptación para una entrevista de secretaria en una empresa en Dolink, no muy lejos del pueblo.

—No quería decepcionarte.

—Pensé que te darías por vencida. — le dijo con tanta alegría en el pecho que podría explotar. La otra vez había esperado semanas para una entrevista, ¡pero esa era mañana! ¿Estaría preparada?

—Nunca lo haré, ni tú tampoco. — Anna se acercó a apretarle calurosamente la mano y observarla con la dulzura de la miel. — Las cosas para las mujeres están cambiando, Ben. No solo el voto, sino nuestras vidas.

—¡Pero es mañana a las 10:00! — se percató, derrumbando los muros de felicidad que acababa de construir. —¿Cómo iremos?

—Eso ya lo tengo arreglado. — la felicidad volvió a Benedikta al recibir la sonrisa deslumbrante de Anna en respuesta.

* * *

—¿Y te gusta, tía? — mientras se limpiaba las manos de resto de pintura, Jack miró con el corazón en las manos tras su espalda a donde su tutora se apoyaba en el marco de su santuario personal.

—¿Hablas de ese nuevo cuadro? — señaló Iselin a lo que Jack tenía enfrente.

Jack asintió emocionado pero sin ser muy demostrativo.

—Bueno. Huh...— lo meditó por unos momentos, mirándolo de cualquier ángulo que esa mancha blanca sobre rayones verdes tuviera sentido. — No está tan mal. Algo pude interpretar, bien hecho.

Si de verdad se habla, le pareció la peor de sus obras. Pero no podía desanimarlo o su sobrino jamás volvería a tocar un pincel. Para colmo, estuvo trabajando en esa... cosa durante casi toda la noche.

—Es un ave blanca en una pradera. — bufó él en cólera y entornó los ojos al techo. Estaba decidido a que cuando volviera a casa lo pintaría de blanco y empezaría de cero. — No es muy complicado.

—Más bien parecía el excremento del ave. — rió, sus palabras saltando de su mente a su boca por accidente. —... Digo... — _oh, oh._

 _El arte es tan incomprendido._ El castaño puso cara de pocos amigos, pero no iba a hacer un berrinche. A él le gustaba su ave, y ese era el fin de la historia. Cubrió con telas sus cuadros viejos y su maleta de pinturas. Ojalá no se lo hubiese mostrado sin haberlo modificado antes.

—Está bien, no el excremento. — Iselin se descoyuntó de nuevo al recordar aquello, aunque si quería sanar su orgullo debía parar, pero tal vez así le quitaría el malhumor al chico. Con un poco de humor matutino. — Pero parece un _strudel_. — carcajeó con más ímpetu.

—No entiendes de arte, tía. — Jack le hizo correrse del margen de la entrada, salió y cerró la puerta del cuarto. Respiró hondo para calmar las aguas, a la tía a veces le gustaba aguijonearlo cuando se aburría. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

—Cambiando de tema, pensé en escribirle a Anna. — dijo Iselin mientras iba tras él. — Para arreglar la visita a la Iglesia.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Al menos no la idea que _tú_ imaginas. — le miró acosar desde el pasillo inferior. Podía saber casi por comunicación telepática que su tía estaba planeando cosas que a Jack no le agradaban. Lo que explícitamente dijo que él solo buscaría, pero ella hacía caso omiso y ahora quería arreglar más citas con Anna, con cierto propósito. No es que a Jack no le simpatizara, era solo que con esa Princesa no había encontrado... química.

—Pero no podemos dejarla así, se esforzó _mucho_ para hacer la última cita. —insinuó su tía al bajar los últimos escalones. Jack la miró de reojo para ver una fastidiosa sonrisa traviesa.

—Ya sé lo que piensas y te lo estás imaginando—

—Imaginando mis calcetines. La joven Anna mostró algo de interés en ti, querido. Deberías estar alegre. — Iselin alzó las cejas, señal de que se creía en lo correcto al 100%. Y porque al fin Jack tenía algo de atención femenina. Y encima de una Princesa.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? No necesito que me encuentres una esposa, tía.

—Bueno, — se abrazó a si misma mirando el suelo. Pateó lo que sería una roca imaginaria. — yo solo decía dado a que la otra Princesa parecía... No haber picado el anzuelo. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo, Jackson? — de nuevo le enseñaba esa extensa sonrisa rodeada de arrugas.

—¡Tía! — se quejó él repetidamente. — He dicho _no_ , y agradecería que lo respetaras.

—Bien. Bien. — Iselin alzó las manos en alto. Ni que llevara una navaja encima, solo observaciones que innegablemente le importunaban a Jack. — Tu vieja tía se dejará de entrometer.

—Gracias. — resopló Jack. Herró el tiro al pensar que había acabado.

—Igual pienso que tiene algo por ti. — la mujer prensó los labios para no sonreír o le comenzaría a salir humo por las narices al joven.

—Entonces está talando el árbol _equivocado_. — le aclaró Jack de una vez por todas, intentando sonar lo más civil posible. Iselin resopló como quien apuesta y pierde un centavo mientras veía la formada espalda de Jack alejarse por el corredor hacia el armario de sacos y sombreros para salir.

—Pobre Anna, espero que haya algún árbol correcto para ella... — divagó ella entre sus pensamientos. Jack seguro no la oiría.

—¿Señora? — se acercó el mayordomo a la boca de las escalinatas. — Me preguntaba si puedo tomarme la tarde libre para ayudar en el salón del centro principal.

—¿Por qué, qué sucede? — volvió Jack.

—Es la Feria de la Flor este sábado. Ayudaré a mi padre con su puesto, si la Señora me permite.

—Claro que sí. Puedes irte. — asintió Iselin irradiada, sin problema alguno.

—Y me temo que yo también. — Jack corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta. — Me voy al Palacio y después a por un paseo, no me esperes.

—Espero que te cruces con—

—¡Ni lo intentes! — Jack la frenó alzando un dedo, todavía dándole el envés y salió de la casa sin poder ver la expresión de gentil diablura de su tía.

* * *

—¿Ocupada? — El Rey fue avisado que Idun estaba en los jardines, sentada bajo el viejo sauce. Ella alzó la vista sobre su hombro sonriéndole al oír su voz a través de la calma.

—Estoy planeando lo de la Feria de la Flor. — suspiró cansada, y le mostró su pequeño cuadernito de anotaciones.

—¿No hay alguien que pueda ayudarte con eso? — Adgar se sentó a su lado.

—Quiero sentirme útil, cielo.

—Me llegó una carta de Rosine hoy. — sentenció sin más.

—Oh, déjame adivinar. — Idun no notó la seriedad de su marido a la vez que anotaba "puesto de narcisos 117". — Va a pedirnos comida para recordar el sabor de lo que era estar en casa. —se mofó con humor. El rostro consternado y fruncido del Rey no compartía su chasco.

—Hay algo más... Aparentemente, corre la voz en Fjord de que Erson Newtt ha dejado de pensar en Elsa. Que se casará con una de las muchachas de Semphill. Ros escribe como si eso fuera malo para Elsa.

—Tu querida hermana siempre es _así_ de alegre. —volvió a burlarse con la delicadeza de una dama.

—No, como si... — recapacitó Adgar. — Como si a Elsa la hubiese poseído.

—No creo que el Señor Newtt fuera tan rudo como para divulgar algo así. — ella frunció el ceño. — Además de que a Elsa no pareció agradarle él en absoluto, ¿por qué mentiría?

—Yo tampoco lo creo, pero... — pero tampoco sabía qué hacer.

—Ella debe casarse. — impuso la Reina antes de que él abriera la boca. Adgar le miró, el tema del matrimonio de su hija le revolvía el estómago a ese punto.— Habla con ella. — insistió la mujer.

—Nunca me escucha. — Adgar resopló casi riéndose, vencido por su propia hija. — Es terca, lo sabes, porque si me escuchara se casaría con Jackson.

—¿Y qué tal Anton Starg?

El Rey volvió a darle una ojeada celeste como si estuviera loca.

—Anton Starg tiene al menos mi edad y es tan sordo como una tapia. — negó con la cabeza, haciendo bailar las canas de 3 cm de su cabello. — Dudo que quiera sentarse junto a él en la cena y mucho menos casarse.

—Elsa debe casarse, Adgar. — habló ella remisamente. — Y si esto es lo que se dice en Fjord, debe casarse _pronto_.

—Pues yo no seré el que se lo diga. — el Rey se dio por rendido. Idun le miró y chascó la lengua, una sonrisa que no tramaba se elevó por su mejilla.

—Cobarde.

* * *

—¡Señora Frost! — Morsvald vio a la mujer entrar entre la poca gente cuando colocaba el gran panfleto. Él, junto con muchos arendellianos, ayudaba a construir la muestra de flores en el hall principal del departamento público de Arendelle.

—Oh, Morsvald, no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo. Solo quería saber cuándo será la muestra de premios.

—El mismo día, Señora.

—Recuerdo una copa magnífica de la última vez que estuve en Arendelle.

—La Copa Ingeborg, donada por el difunto Rey Hogfman. Para la mejor flor del Reino. — aclaró, lentamente recordando los datos.

—Vaya, suena algo muy importante. ¿Y quién la ganó?

—Yo lo hice. — la voz de la Gran Duquesa resonó desde atrás. Iselin se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de encontrarla allí pero a la vez no tanto. Una idea se le clavó en la cabeza como una espina.

—Mhm... Bien hecho, entonces. — sonrió demasiado grande. Viktoria le concedió el mismo mohín, pero fugaz y caminó con su bastón hacia la reciente miembro familiar. — ¿Y el año anterior? — le preguntó Iselin al mayordomo.

—La Gran Duquesa ganó esa también. — expresó cuidadosamente. Tenía a las dos mujeres, una proponiendo cosas por poco prohibidas frente a la otra. Viktoria afilaba la mirada, si bien no logró impedir que la mujer prosiguiera.

—Por Dios, qué impresionante. ¿Y antes de eso? — Iselin puso en alto las cejas y acentúo la sonrisa, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Viktoria apretó los labios surcados.

—Lady Viktoria. — respondió ya con temor el mayordomo.

—¿Y antes?

—Huh, le presento a mi padre. — Morsvald se apuró a guiarla a la mesa vacía donde estaba su viejo padre.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Morsvald. — Iselin sacudió su mano, echando una última mirada a la Duquesa que explicaba que dejaría el otro tema. Por ahora. — ¿Qué exhibe este año?

—Un poco de todo. Y las rosas más finas del poblado. Del Reino de Arendelle, me atrevo a decir. — le sonrió achinando los ojos, y con orgullo en su tono.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué logro! — se giró hacia la Duquesa y volvió al anciano peliblanco. — Espero que gane.

—Es un área maravillosa para las rosas. Tenemos mucha suerte. — carraspeó Viktoria delicadamente. — Veremos algunos _ejemplos_ hermosos en la exhibición. — no quiso dar a descubrir sus sentimientos al respecto del cuestionario de la mujer esa, tampoco dejaría que afectase su comportamiento digno de la realeza. — ¿No, Señor Morsvald?

— Si usted lo dice, mi lady. — el añejo hombre saludó con su sombrero imaginario dado que no llevaba uno en verdad. Revoloteó los ojos sin estar muy seguro de si su respuesta no echaba más pólvora de la que había.

La Gran Duquesa dio una postrera mueca a su rival y se alejó triunfalmente, aunque el triunfo se lo había llevado solo por haberla dejado sin contraataque. Deseó poder caminar más rápido si no fuera por sus veteranas rodillas.

* * *

El hombre despedía de a poco el humo de su cuarto cigarrillo que lo amparaba por segundos. Harry estaba sentado en los escalones con la cabeza entre las piernas, tras las puertas del segundo piso que ocultaba las escaleras para la servidumbre. O'vidia abrió la puerta y en cuanto lo reparó, inmediatamente soltó sus sospechas.

—Sabía que habías sido tú. No te preocupes tampoco, el Rey culpa al Señor Newtt por chismear sobre la Princesa Elsa.

—¿C—Cómo sabías? — frunció el ceño y soltó el pequeño cigarrillo, parándose para seguirla escaleras abajo.

—Porque Newtt no lo sabía, tonto. Solo tres personas saben que estuvo en su habitación esa noche. Yo, tú y Elsa y no le he dicho nada a nadie, y a ella no le conviene.

—Yo no le conté al Señor Ergin, maldita sea. — farfulló Thorson más bien para sí mismo. — Solo escribí a un amigo que la Princesa Elsa no era mejor de lo que debía ser.

—¿Qué amigo?

—El viejo mayordomo Faolf.

—Cielos, Harry, sabes lo que dicen del viejo Faolf. — le sermoneó la mujer, intentando ver los escalones sobre las sábanas abultadas que acarreaba. — No tiene la mente abierta pero si la boca. No cabe duda por qué se sabe en todo Fjord. Las noticias se supieron casi en el límite del Reino y pronto llegaran al Palacio.

—No le dirás, ¿no? Ya tengo suficientes problemas. — casi se notaba su desesperación. El lacayo le abrió la puerta para que pasara al último tramo de escalones antes de llegar al ala oeste.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? — ambos bajaron la voz para no ser oídos ya en los pasillos transitados.

—Creo que el estúpido Señor Bernt me vio robando una botella de vino. Y no le ha dicho al Señor Carrder aún, lo cual es obvio que lo usará en mi contra cuando se le plazca. Ojalá nos deshiciéramos de él.

O'vidia rodó los ojos.

—Entonces piensa en algo pronto. Adelántate a él antes de que tenga esa posibilidad.

* * *

— Creí que habías ido a la cama hace horas. — el Rey escondió su whisky detrás suyo, pero Anna ya lo había visto y daba saltitos hacia él, retorciendo sus guantes en sus manos.

—Mañana necesito el carruaje de la institutriz, papá. — él plegó la frente ante su pedido. — Voy a Nodlon, no te preocupes.

— Pero no alteres el tráfico en Nodlon. No ahora que cualquiera parece tener un automóvil. — Anna notó que parecía no agradarle la idea.

—No es así. — dibujó ella una sonrisa, tornando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No andarás sola si apenas sabes manejarlo. Pídele a Bjorman que te lleve en el coche, ninguno de nosotros lo usará. — sugirió Adgar como si no hubiese otra opción. No que él concibiera. Pero la Princesa no es de las que se rinden.

—Pensé visitar a la Señora Stuart, quería pedirle otros sombreros para esta estación. — mintió ella con rapidez. — ¿Le dirás a mamá si me olvido?

—¿A Nodlon por un sombrero? ¡Tienes estilistas en el pueb—!

—¡Gracias, papá! — Anna saltó a sus brazos de improvisto y le hizo ceder.

—Bien. Pero vuelve temprano. — no obstante, Anna lo había ignorado y ya correteaba a su habitación para acostarse. El Rey suspiró y bebió más whisky.

* * *

No era digno de un futuro Rey, pero a Jack siempre le gustaría pedalear de camino al trabajo. Se podía vislumbrar desde el núcleo la ciudad plantada en el océano, y a lo lejos, el resto de la ciudad en el bosque a la orilla. Los árboles en Arendelle parecían ser los más verdes que en cualquier otro lugar.

Gozaba de los mañanas porque las calles eran menos transitadas. Al doblar por la esquina de la calle donde estaba la tienda postal, vio una esbelta y alta mujer en azul caminando en su dirección ladeando levemente las caderas prominentes. Jackson hubiese pensado que era cualquier otra chica de la ciudad si no hubiese sido por ese brillante e inconfundible cabello platinado, además porque había guardias aparcados en la esquina paralela.

Jack aceleró el andar y la llamó.

—¡Hola!

O no le había oído, o le estaba ignorando porque Elsa no se había dado la vuelta. Volvió a intentar.

—¿Está todo bien? — Elsa fue sacada de sus pensamientos abruptamente por su primo lejano dos veces removido. Al menos era una voz que no le desagradaba oír en ese entonces, por extraño que fuese. No después de que su madre también le sermoneara por algo que ya ni recordaba, y había salido a caminar por el poblado con alguna excusa.

—Oh, hola. — le sonrió para recibir otra en respuesta. — Estoy por mandar un telegrama. — Jack había bajado de su bicicleta y caminaba a su lado, con el aliento algo agitado pero que supo esconder.

—Oh. — dijo como si fuese la noticia más interesante que había oído en el día. A su sorpresa, cuando intentaba pensar en un tema de conversación, Elsa añadió.

—La hermana de papá siempre lo molesta para que mande víveres a Fjord. — explicó ella. Jack debía comenzar a actualizarse con los tratares de la familia Ingerborg, ya que era uno indiscutiblemente. Y a él no le hastiaba oír más de ellos. — Y luego enviamos un telegrama, así su mayordomo los retira en la estación de tren. Es una idiotez, en verdad.

—¿Es Lady Rosine Painswick, si bien no recuerdo?

—Vaya, has hecho tu tarea. — aclamó sorprendida.

—Me escribió para recibirme en la familia. Lo cual me pareció muy generoso, dadas las circunstancias. — dudaba que algún día llegase el día en el que Jack dejara de sentirse incorrecto por recibir el título. Al conocerla más a Elsa, el sentimiento era más carroñero.

—Es fácil ser generoso cuando no tienes nada que perder. — Elsa tenía sus palabras fríamente calculadas. Rosine había enviudado hacía poco, y las riquezas de su marido conde se desvanecían de apoco. Por eso dependía tanto de ellos, pero su orgullo no le permitiría aceptarse por derrotada. Ya estaban llegando a la tienda postal, por lo que Elsa pasó a su lado y se encaminó a esta lentamente para aprovechar una última pregunta. — ¿Visitarás las iglesias con Anna un poco más?

—Mi tía intenta tenderme una trampa. — resopló él riendo un poco para la Princesa.

—Ten cuidado entonces. Creo que tiene grandes planes para ti. — Elsa redobló la apuesta con una desprendida cantidad de sarcasmo. Sería divertido verla a la adherida de Anna tratando de nadar hacia el navío que era Jack. Son. Jackson.

—Entonces obtendrá una decepción igual de grande. — sus exigentes ojos brillantes casi se perdían bajo el borde de su sombrero. No se había atrevido a sonreír mucho con el fin de no lucir impertinente ante la chica de la realeza.

Elsa encorvó los labios color cereza lo justo y necesario, tomó su bolsito con ambas manos y se despidió con un cabeceo. Pero Jack recordó algo mientras la veía partir.

—Esta tarde.

Elsa volteó con el rostro rociado en confusión. ¿Hablaba solo o...? No, definitivamente se dirigía a ella.

—¿Esta tarde qué? — alzó una ceja perfectamente peinada.

—Sé que estás libre de tareas. Así que encuéntrame en los bosques de la finca Vox a las 5. — casi no sonaba a una invitación, pero era la idea. — Oh, y lleva un caballo. — Se volvió a subir a su transporte, dispuesto a marcharse. Su plan era brillante, y tan solo lo había formulado cuando pintaba esa mañana.

Jackson Overland Frost había vivido con una mujer la mayor parte de su vida, y le había dado una ventaja para comprenderlas. El muchacho pensaba, más bien afirmaba el hecho de que si la invitaba a salir, incluso a solo bajar las escaleras del Palacio, ella le diría que no. Le diría que no a cualquier espécimen masculino que no sea... algo más. Intrépido, interesante, fuera de la regla hipócrita, intrigante. Eso es lo que esperaría una chica tan cerrada y circunspecta como Elsa.

Podía adivinar lo que la joven vería en un hombre, y se osaría a serlo. Porque, vamos, al menos él podía sentir esas diminutas, no así menos significativas, chispas en el aire como cuando había sujetado su mano la noche anterior. Eran imposibles de no sentir, como decir que el Sol no aparece en las mañanas y se esconde al anochecer. Quedaba saber si aquella bella dama las sentía también.

—¿Disculpa, qué? — Elsa no lo razonaba. Si esa era una invitación, lo estaba haciendo mal. Generalmente, los de su clase les pedían a las damas ver los jardines o un tour por el Palacio pidiendo permiso a sus padres. No a un campo, y eso que Jack ya era de su clase. Pero entonces, ¿estaba pidiendo erradamente una cita? — ¿Y cómo sabes que no tengo otras cosas que hacer?

—He hecho mi tarea. — Jack saludó con su sombrero, actualmente sí sonriendo y se alejó avanzando en sentido al sur. Elsa intentaba no atragantarse con su propia saliva que le sabía ácida, ojalá la hubiese podido aprovechar para negarse en su cara.

Sí, lo reconocía; la situación ya no era tan tensa con él como en el principio. Pero tampoco estaban en un lecho de rosas. No podía simplemente comandarle a que vaya a una cita con él y ya. Sin preguntas o su consentimiento. No eran así las cosas. Y menos se lo haría a ella. O la invitaba bien, o nada. Elsa gozaba de su autonomía aún.

Solamente iría para decirle eso último y volver a casa lo antes posible. Empero, Elsa no estaba segura de qué haría ante tal absurdo más que atragantarse con las quejas y bramidos, pero por el momento, tenía un telegrama que entregar.

 _ **Continuará en el Capítulo 9**_


	10. Booktrailer

¡HE HECHO UN BOOKTRAILER!

ESPERO LES GUSTE TRABAJÉ MUCHO EN ESTO.

SÉ QUE NO ES PERFECTO PERO SE ENTIENDE LA HISTORIA

¡VEAN Y DÍGANME QUÉ LES PARECIÓ!

Dejaré el **link en las reviews**

O buscar en Youtube: **"Arendelle Palace Booktrailer"** y lo encontrarán (es el único video Jelsa)


End file.
